Encontros e desencontros 3
by Michella Mesquita
Summary: Mais alguns anos se passaram, Abby e Luka vivem felizes conciliando trabalho e família. Mas sempre pode acontecer alguma coisa... Continuação de Encontros e desencontros 1 e 2
1. Chapter 1

NOTA DA AUTORA

Essa fic é uma continuação de "Encontros e Desencontros" e "Encontros e Desencontros dois". Ela ignora vários acontecimentos das últimas temporadas. Embora tenha sido inspirada em alguns episódios da 13ª.

Aconselho a leitura das duas primeiras, pois poderei fazer alusão a elas no decorrer da história e também porque alguns personagens originais que criei em "Encontros e Desencontros dois" aparecem novamente nesta história.

Lembrando que, embora o hospital seja cenário de alguns acontecimentos a fic não tem a pretensão de trabalhar com procedimentos médicos a fundo. Até porque a autora não é médica, não é enfermeira e morre de medo de sangue...

Mas vamos ao que interessa... Espero que gostem e deixem reviews

* * *

_Alguns anos se passaram. Abby e Luka continuam trabalhando no County General onde Luka agora é o chefe do PS. Eles moram na mesma casa que tinham antes de Melissa nascer, a menina vai fazer cinco anos e entrou na escolinha no ano anterior, fisicamente ela parece bastante com a mãe. Joe está com nove anos, o garoto é bem esperto e extrovertido e muito parecido com o pai fisicamente embora possua o mesmo humor sarcástico da mãe. _

_O casal chega para mais um plantão. Eles acabaram de deixar os filhos na escola para o primeiro dia do ano letivo, ambos estão no vestiário se trocando quando ouvem uma voz..._

Oi Abigail...

_Abby vira-se e vê Clara e Carter chegando _– Só você mesmo pra me chamar assim e sobreviver, Clara.

_Clara sorri_ – Eu fico testando pra ver até aonde vai a sua paciência

Como foram as férias? - _O croata pergunta para o casal_

Tenho certeza que a Clara faz questão de contar! - _Carter fala e sai de forma até meio ríspida_

É impressão minha ou ele está chateado? - _Abby fala ao ver o amigo olhar de forma furiosa para a esposa e sair_

O doutor Carter às vezes parece criança, _(Clara suspira, mas não consegue deixar de sorrir)_ está emburrado comigo faz uma semana só porque eu deixei a Louise fazer aulas de surf... Toda vez que alguém fala nas férias ele tem essa reação

_Abby e Luka se entreolham segurando o riso. Carter tem verdadeira loucura pelas meninas e nunca fez nenhuma distinção entre sua filha e a enteada. Eles podem imaginar como o amigo ficou ao ver a menina de nove anos em cima de uma prancha_

Isso não é perigoso? - _Abby pergunta preocupada_

**Clara** – Viver é perigoso! A Lu nada direitinho e o mar estava relativamente calmo, eu nunca permitiria se houvesse algum risco. Mas meu marido parece uma galinha choca.

Uma galinha... O que? _- O croata pergunta sem entender_

Expressão brasileira, depois explico direito... (_Ela olha marotamente para os dois)_ essa birra daqui a pouco passa, no dia eu achei que ele fosse partir pra cima de mim, só faltou me chamar de irresponsável... Não... Ele realmente me chamou de irresponsável. _(ela sacode os ombros)_ Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele esquece...

_Malik entra_ – Acidente com van chegando em cinco minutos

_Clara sai apressada_ – Bom dia, velha rotina!

_Luka e Abby entreolham-se_

Você sabe o que isso significa... - _Luka olha para esposa e fala_

_Abby suspira _– A Lu vai falar para o Joe...

_Luka completa _– E ele vai nos colocar loucos dizendo que quer aprender a surfar também...

Ainda bem que Chicago não tem praia! _(Abby fala aliviada) _Não gosto nada da idéia do meu bebê em cima de uma prancha.

_O casal troca um sorriso cúmplice e sai para atender ao acidente_

XXXXX

_O PS está fervilhando, além do acidente com a van, uma tentativa de suicídio e um acidente doméstico com queimaduras de segundo grau tomam o tempo de médicos e enfermeiras, isso sem citar os casos mais leves. A tarde cai e Abby preenche seus prontuários contando os minutos para acabar o plantão. _

_Pela primeira vez em semanas ela e Luka terão uma noite em casa com as crianças. Já tem vários dias que ou um ou outro está fazendo plantões noturnos. Carter e Clara conseguiram fazer com que as férias de ambos coincidissem e foram para o Brasil visitar o pai dela. A falta de dois médicos fez com que os restantes tivessem que se desdobrar para que a emergência não ficasse descoberta. __**Mas tudo bem...**__ Pensa Abby.__** Minha amiga merece. Há anos que ela não ia visitar o pai. Agora que eles retornaram tudo voltará ao normal**_

_Ela vê Luka, que acabou de realizar um atendimento, vir em sua direção. Seu semblante está meio carregado, Abby não precisa sequer perguntar pra saber que ele deve ter perdido um paciente, ela sabe que por mais que estejam preparados isso sempre os deixa aborrecidos_

**Luka** – Já está pronta?

**Abby** – Mais um minutinho...

_Ela faz as últimas anotações_ – Pronto, acabei. Vou me trocar rapidinho

**Luka** – Te espero lá fora.

_Ele se dirige a saída onde Carter e Clara estão tomando um café, Luka vai até eles_ – Que tal a volta à rotina?

Difícil, mas ecessária. Confesso que lá no fundo eu estava com saudades disso aqui. (_Clara dá um sorriso)_ você não imagina como passar dias na praia pode ser entediante...

_Luka também sorri_ – Imagino... Aliás não consigo imaginar nada mais entediante que passar férias na praia _(o croata fala de forma irônica) _Quem sabe da próxima vez eu e a Abby vamos com vocês.

**Carter** – Seria ótimo!

**Clara** – Mas a Weaver enfartaria! Isso depois de demitir a gente, claro.

_Abby chega e o casal vai para casa_

XXXXX

CASA DA ABBY E DO LUKA

_Abby retira a travessa do micro-ondas enquanto Luka arruma a mesa. Na sala Joe faz a tarefa de casa e Mel monta um quebra cabeças quando ouvem a mãe chamar para o jantar_

Oba! Frango xadrez – _Joe fala enquanto enche o prato e começa a comer rapidamente_

**Abby** – Calma, menino! A comida não vai fugir

A u ta me speando no msn. _(O garoto fala com a boca cheia)_

_Abby olha para o filho. Ela não entendeu uma palavra sequer _– Engole primeiro e fala direito!

_Joe esclarece_ – A Lu ta me esperando no msn

Vocês passaram o dia juntos na escola - _Luka argumenta_

_Joe olha para o pai como se ele não visse o óbvio _– Só que lá não dá pra conversar direito. Ela vai me mostrar as fotos das férias, ela disse que aprendeu a surfar!

_O garoto termina de comer rapidamente e se retira para o quarto_

Dez horas eu quero esse computador desligado e você na cama! _(Abby grita para o menino que sobe as escadas correndo)_

_Abby suspira_ – Acho que nós temos um pré-adolescente precoce em casa...

_Luka sorri_ – Seu bebê está crescendo

**Abby** – E se ouvir um de nós se referindo a ele como bebê vai ser encrenca na certa

_Mel entra no assunto_ – Eu não ligo se você me chamar de bebê...

_Abby sussurra pra Luka_ – Por enquanto... (_Ela abraça a filha e fala_) agora junta esse quebra cabeça que já está na hora de dormir

O Joe pode ficar até as dez... - _A menina ainda tenta argumentar_

**Abby** – Quando você tiver nove anos também vai poder e nem adianta falar que não é justo.

_Mel olha pra mãe, ela já sabe que não adianta falar mais nada. A menina guarda o brinquedo e sobe as escadas_

Não esquece de escovar os dentes! _(Abby grita)_

_Luka senta-se ao lado da esposa e passa a mão pelo seu ombro. Os dois ficam abraçadinhos vendo televisão. O trabalho toma muito tempo do casal e se tem uma coisa que eles aprenderam é que devem aproveitar todos os pequenos momentos com a família_

_Abby aconchega-se ao peito do marido. Luka beija o alto da sua cabeça e faz carinho em seu cabelo_

**Abby** – Você não quer conversar?

**Luka** – Sobre...

**Abby** – O paciente que você perdeu...

_Luka dá um sorriso triste. A esposa o conhece tão bem que só de olhar pra ele percebe que ele ficou chateado_ – Um garotinho da idade do Joe, foi atropelado, não havia mais nada a fazer. Isso nunca deveria acontecer com uma criança, mas faz parte do trabalho (_ele fala tentando aparentar certo descaso)._

_Abby não fala nada, apenas se aconchega nos braços fortes do marido. Ela sabe que acidentes com crianças afetam a ambos_

_Eles ficam vendo o noticiário aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Abby olha para o relógio. São dez e meia_ – Vou ver se o Joe já deitou

_Ela vai ao quarto do filho e percebe que o garoto está acabando de desligar o computador. Abby sorri, ela tem certeza que ele só desligou quando ouviu os passos dela na escada._

_**Meu filho está crescendo**__, Abby pensa com um sorriso. __**O tempo passa...**_

_Abby observa Joe sair do banheiro e se deitar_ – Adianta eu falar que não estou com sono? (_O menino pergunta)_

**Abby** – Você sabe que não

**Joe** – Não custa tentar...

_Abby segura o sorriso __**é incrível como embora ele se pareça fisicamente com o pai o Joe tem o meu gênio. Só não sei se isso é bom ou ruim**_

_Assim como a mãe, o menino possui uma língua afiada, o que de vez em quando lhe causa problemas. Já Melissa embora se pareça fisicamente com a mãe possui o gênio do pai_

_Ela passa no quarto da menina que já está dormindo, ajeita as cobertas e dá um beijo na testa da filha._

_Ela desce novamente e vai para a cozinha. Coloca a louça suja na pia para a secretária lavar no dia seguinte. Com dois filhos pequenos Abby teve que se render às circunstâncias e arranjar alguém em tempo integral. Depois de meses de procura o casal encontrou Dolores, ou Lola, como as crianças a chamam, uma imigrante naturalizada já na faixa dos cinqüenta anos que trata as crianças como se fossem seus netos._

_Ela termina de juntar a louça e vai para o quarto do casal. Luka assiste televisão na cama ela olha o dorso nu do marido.__** Os anos passam e ele fica cada vez melhor**__ Abby não consegue deixar de pensar _– Eu vou tomar um banho, você me espera? (_Ela pergunta sorrindo)_

_Ela passa alguns minutos no banheiro, quando volta Luka está dormindo. __**Ele está cansado **__pensa sorrindo. Abby se aconchega ao marido e em pouco tempo também se entrega aos sonhos..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Os dias seguem normalmente. Abby e Luka se revezam nos plantões. O trabalho é muito, mas a volta de Carter e Clara fez com que as coisas finalmente entrassem nos eixos._

_Pelo menos era o que todos achavam até aquela manhã..._

XXXXX

_Luka acabou de acordar, ele vê que Abby já se levantou, o som da água caindo mostra que ela está no banheiro. Antes que ele saia da cama Joe entra no quarto_

Pai... Eu não estou me sentindo bem... (_é só o que o menino consegue dizer antes de correr para o banheiro e vomitar violentamente)._

_Abby nota o barulho, sai do banho e vai até Joe preocupada _– O que aconteceu?

Meu estômago dói... E minha cabeça também (_O garoto olha para a mãe e fala antes de vomitar novamente)._

_Abby coloca a mão na testa do filho_ – Está com um pouco de febre, (_ela diz para o marido)_ deve ser uma virose.

Provavelmente _(Luka concorda)_ Em todo caso vamos levá-lo com a gente, é melhor fazer um exame só pra garantir.

_Abby e Luka deixam Melissa na escolinha e levam o filho mais velho ao hospital. Depois de alguns exames de rotina onde é diagnosticada uma intoxicação alimentar o garoto é medicado e recebe alta._

_Abby se prepara para levar Joe pra casa. Ela está preoupada pois está de plantão e hoje é dia de folga da sua secretária e ela não tem com quem deixar o filho já que ele não está em condições de ir para a escola. E uma vez que ele não está tão mal, não seria justo que o garoto ocupasse um leito. Deixá-lo na sala de descanso por tanto tempo também está fora de cogitação._

Você tem certeza que está tudo bem se eu sair? _(Abby pergunta preocupada) _Eu posso ligar pra Lola e pedir pra ela ir trabalhar

_Luka nega com a cabeça _– Ela me disse que ia passar o dia com os filhos, faz tempo que não os vê. Não é justo chama-la hoje.

_Abby olha para a triagem lotada, antes que ela fale alguma coisa Luka diz_ – Alguém precisa ficar com o Joe... A gente não sabe como ele pegou essa intoxicação...

_Abby olha para o marido com uma cara de "você acha mesmo que eu ia deixar meu filho doente sozinho em casa?"_ – Eu fico com ele_ (ela olha para a triagem)_, até que as coisas estão calmas. Em todo caso vou ligar pra Clara e pedir pra ela me cobrir.

_Luka assente com a cabeça _– Faça isso. (_Ele beija a esposa e o filho e Abby vai para a casa com o Joe)_

XXXXX

CASA DA ABBY E DO LUKA

_Abby coloca o filho na cama, Joe ainda está bastante pálido. __**Vai demorar um pouco até a medicação fazer efeito, mas ele vai ficar bem. **Ela olha para o filho, f__ala para si mesma e vai ligar para a amiga_

_O telefone toca várias vezes, mas ninguém atende na casa de Clara..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no hospital_

_Luka está atendendo um paciente quando vê Carter chegar_ – Chegou cedo (_ele fala olhando curioso para o médico. Pela escala de plantão, Carter deveria chegar cerca de uma hora mais tarde)_

_O semblante de Carter mostra que ele não está ali por causa do trabalho_

O que aconteceu? - _Luka pergunta ao amigo_

Na verdade, nem sei dizer (_Carter fala desanimado)_ a Clara e a Lu amanheceram vomitando e com dor de estômago, aí eu achei melhor trazê-las...

_Luka olha para o amigo sem acreditar_ – O Joe amanheceu assim também.

_Carter também acha estranho. Isso é coincidência demais _– E como ele está?

Foi medicado e está em casa. _(O croata esclarece) _Intoxicação alimentar

A Lu e a Clara também estão com intoxicação... - _Ele para de falar e olha para Luka, não pode ser apenas coincidência_

O que foi? - _Luka pergunta_

A Clara ontem foi na escola ajudar a Lu. Ela disse que a turma faria uma festa dos paises e que alguns alunos trariam comidas típicas -_Carter fala_

_Os dois amigos se encaram. Não é preciso dizer mais nada e mesmo que fosse preciso não há tempo, Sam chega avisando que mais dois colegas de Joe e Louise chegaram com os mesmos sintomas._

_Carter e Luka saem para atender os pacientes enquanto Clara e Louise estão sendo medicadas, as duas estão visivelmente pálidas e qualquer um pode ver que a médica não tem a mínima condição de trabalhar. _

_Carter termina o atendimento e fala meio constrangido para o amigo_ – Eu preciso levar a Clara e a Lu pra casa. Elas já foram medicadas, mas a Clara não está em condições de dirigir... Eu deixo as duas na casa da mãe dela e volto_. (Ele olha para o PS lotado, além de Luka só há Pratt atendendo)._

_Luka tranquiliza o amigo _– A gente se vira até você voltar

Vou num pé e volto no outro. _(Carter fala se preparando pra sair) _Espero que as coisas fiquem calmas enquanto eu não estou

_**Eu também... **__Luka pensa enquanto Carter se retira_

_No entanto, suas preces não foram atendidas, mais cinco alunos da escola de Lu e Joe dão entrada com os mesmos sintomas, um deles chegou a ter convulsões. Antes que eles sejam atendidos outros alunos dão entrada. **Que diabos estas crianças comeram? **Luka não pode deixar de pensar_

_O PS está fervilhando e a medida que as horas passam não parece que as coisas vão melhorar, a triagem está lotada Luka, Pratt e as enfermeiras se desdobram, mas não dão conta de atender a todos com presteza._

_Weaver chega e se surpreende com o caos _– Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Intoxicação alimentar em uma escola (_Chunny responde)_ – Já atendemos dez crianças e três professores

Onde estão todos? (_Ela pergunta, antes que Chunny responda Weaver vê Luka que atende a um paciente)_ Luka! Você é o chefe do PS, não consegue administrar uma simples intoxicação? Onde está a Abby? O Carter?

_Luka olha pra ela e fala sem parar o atendimento_ – A Abby está com o Joe. A intoxicação foi na escola dele e ele também está doente, o Carter foi levar a Clara em casa, ela e a Lu também comeram algo na escola.

_Weaver olha para Luka sem saber o que dizer, os alunos chegam em progressão geométrica, a emergência está desfalcada de dois médicos e o caos definitivamente se instalou. __**O que mais falta acontecer?**__ Ela pensa_

_Logo ela vê que esta é uma pergunta que nunca deve ser feita. Halley chega dizendo que um caminhão invadiu uma parada de ônibus lotada, atropelando várias pessoas. Os feridos chegarão em três minutos._

_Weaver olha a triagem lotada e dá um suspiro_ – Ligue para o Carter (_ela fala para Frank)_ diga pra ele vir correndo, alugar um helicóptero, não importa. Nós precisamos dele AGORA!

_Caos não define nem de longe a situação da emergência, Luka e Pratt se desdobram para atender as vítimas da intoxicação e os feridos pelo caminhão. Dois óbitos e cinco feridos graves isso sem falar em três com ferimentos leves que vão ser atendidos só Deus sabe quando._

Frank, conseguiu falar com o Carter? - _Weaver pergunta enquanto tenta com Luka administrar a situação_

Liguei _(o recepcionista responde) _Ele está preso num engarrafamento, o transito está lento por causa do acidente. Pelo que ele falou deve demorar pra chegar

_Luka suspira desanimado _– Então ligue para a Abby, veja se ela consegue alguém pra ficar com o Joe. Fale que é uma emergência

XXXXX

NA CASA DO LUKA E DA ABBY

_Abby acabou de receber a ligação do Frank. __**Se o Luka pediu que eu fosse trabalhar, a situação está feia.**__ Ela pensa. _

_Ela vai ao quarto de Joe ver como o filho está._

_O garoto está deitado na cama ainda sonolento, mas a febre já baixou e as náuseas pararam_ – Como você está se sentindo? _(Abby pergunta)_

Eu estou bem mãe (_o garoto fala com a voz desanimada)._ Já estou cansado de ficar na cama!

**Abby** – Já que você está melhor nós vamos pegar a sua irmã e voltar para o hospital, eu tenho que trabalhar.

_Joe olha para a mãe sem entender, Abby continua –_ A Clara não pôde me substituir.

_Joe interrompe numa careta_ – A tia Clara foi na escola com a Lu... E ela também comeu tudo que nós comemos!

**Abby** – Pois é filho, elas também estão doentes.

_Joe conclui_– E o bicho ta pegando no hospital

**Abby** – É isso mesmo, seja lá o que isso signifique.

_Abby se troca rapidamente, ela e Joe pegam Melissa e vão para o hospital._

XXXXX

NO HOSPITAL

_Luka está atendendo uma das vítimas do acidente quando sente alguém tocar no seu ombro. Ele se vira e vê um homem loiro acompanhado de um garoto_ – Pois não._ (Luka fala)_

Você é médico? (_o homem pergunta)_

**Luka** – Sim. Dr. Kovac

_O homem se apresenta_ – Meu nome é Karl Lyon, esse é meu filho Sean... Ele está com dor de cabeça há dois dias

**Luka** – O senhor precisa fazer a ficha na triagem

Eu já fiz... Há cinco horas atrás - _O homem responde_

**Luka** – Então o senhor deve aguardar, logo será chamado.

_O homem olha meio contrariado para o médico_ – Mas nós já estamos aqui há horas

**Luka** – Eu entendo, mas infelizmente não posso atender agora. Por favor, aguarde.

_Mal ele termina de falar, Sam chega dizendo que um dos pacientes do atropelamento está tendo problemas._

_Luka sai apressado. Poucos minutos depois Carter e Abby chegam quase ao mesmo tempo. Não há tempo para conversas, após um rápido cumprimento Abby e Carter se trocam e vão ajudar os demais médicos._

XXXXX

_Duas horas depois a situação se acalmou um pouco. Luka e Abby se dirigem com os filhos para a lanchonete para tomar um café rápido_

Posso comer um hambúrguer? - _Joe pergunta pra mãe_

_Abby segura a vontade de rir. Só mesmo o filho para ter a cara de pau de fazer uma pergunta dessas_ – Você está se recuperando de uma infecção estomacal mocinho, e pelo que seu pai falou você deu sorte. Alguns colegas seus chegaram aqui bem piores. Nada de hambúrguer, você vai tomar só um suco. Quando a gente for pra casa eu faço uma coisa leve pra você.

_Joe revira os olhos e toma seu suco de laranja, a experiência já lhe ensinou que existem certas coisas que são impossíveis de se argumentar com a mãe e aquela definitivamente é uma delas._

_A família está lanchando quando o bip de Luka toca_ – Tenho que ir (_ele fala enquanto se dirige rapidamente ao hospital)_

_Luka entra apressado_ – O que aconteceu?

_Ele vê um garotinho desacordado, seu corpo está tomado por uma forte convulsão. A seu lado o homem que falou com ele mais cedo..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Passando rapidinho só pra agradecer a quem está lendo e pedir que deixem uma palavrinha dizendo o que estão achando da fic.

Beijos e boa leitura


	3. Chapter 3

_Luka vê aterrorizado que o menino sangra pelo ouvido. Ele e Malik colocam o garoto na maca e o levam_

XXXXX

_Duas horas depois Luka está desolado. O aneurisma foi fulminante e a criança não teve chance alguma. Não houve nada que os médicos pudessem fazer. **Talvez se ele tivesse sido atendido antes... Se houvesse sido feita uma tomografia talvez alguma coisa pudesse ser feita**. __**Nunca iremos saber...**__ Luka fala para si mesmo enquanto se dirige ao pai do menino para dar a notícia que nenhum pai gostaria de receber._

_Luka para em frente ao pai do garoto e respira fundo_ – Senhor Lyon...

Como ele está? – _O homem pergunta tentando em vão não deixar que o desespero transpareça em sua voz_

_Luka fala tentando parecer o mais profissional possível, mas a verdade é que ele está abalado _– Seu filho teve um aneurisma cerebral, não havia muito que fazer...

_O homem fica calado por alguns segundos, como se estivesse processando a informação. Então a notícia o atinge de forma fulminante e ele olha para Luka com desespero_ – Ele... Ele... (_A frase fica presa em sua garganta)_

Eu sinto muito - _Luka fala sabendo que as suas palavras vão se perder no vazio _

Sente muito! _(Karl Lyon olha furioso para o médico) _Como você pode dizer que sente muito? Meu filho ficou horas sem atendimento e agora você diz que ele está morto e que sente muito? _(o pai do menino grita em meio aos soluços)_

_Luka reconhece no olhar do pai do garoto uma mistura de sentimentos, mágoa, dor e raiva entre eles. Ele vê que o homem se esforça para controlar o tremor em suas mãos e as lágrimas escorrem abundantemente de sua face_

_Luka se sente estranhamente mal, o garotinho deveria ser apenas um pouco mais velho que seu filho. E o desespero do pai... Ele conhece muito bem, sabe perfeitamente o que este pai está sentindo, ele já viveu um pesadelo semelhante. Luka sabe que é uma dor que rasga o peito e parece que nunca vai ter fim, um sentimento de revolta e impotência... Sim, ele sabe perfeitamente o que este pai está sentindo._

_O homem olha Luka nos olhos, por um momento parece que ele vai agredi-lo, O homem encara Luka com ódio e magoa, mas respira fundo e fala_ – Eu quero ver meu filho.

_Luka pede a uma enfermeira que o leve. Vai até o banheiro e molha o rosto. Ele sabe que provavelmente não poderia fazer nada, mas isso não impede que ele se sinta culpado._

_Ele se dirige a sala onde está o corpo do garoto. O pai segura a mãozinha fria do filho. Seu semblante de dor é evidente_ – Meu filho está morto... _(é o que ele fala)_

**Luka** – Eu... Sinto muito

Sente muito! (_O pai fala exasperado)_ se você realmente se importasse teria atendido meu filho antes. Se você realmente se importasse meu filho estaria vivo (_ele olha nos olhos de Luka)_ eu fui até você, eu pedi que você o atendesse!

_Luka sabe que não adianta retrucar, nada que ele diga vai fazer com que o pai o ouça. __**Não posso culpá-lo...**__ O croata pensa. __**Se eu tivesse ficado um dia inteiro a espera de atendimento para o Joe talvez estivesse pensando a mesma coisa. **Ele sacode a cabeça para espantar a imagem_

_Ele decide procurar Weaver e relatar o que aconteceu. Luka sabe que provavelmente o pai dará queixa dele por negligência. **Eu faria exatamente isso se estivesse em seu lugar.** Ele pensa enquanto respira fundo e aperta o botão do elevador_

_Ele bate na porta e alguém pede para que ele entre._

_Embora Kerry ainda realize atendimento no pronto socorro, muito do seu tempo agora é dedicado à parte burocrática. Ela termina de escrever algo e olha para Luka_ – A situação lá embaixo está sob controle agora, eu presumo. Já que você está aqui...

**Luka** – Sim... Faz duas horas que não chega ninguém com intoxicação e os pacientes do atropelamento já foram todos atendidos e encaminhados

_Kerry olha pra Luka, o semblante do croata lhe dá a certeza que há mais alguma coisa _– O que aconteceu?

_Luka respira fundo e conta o incidente nos mínimos detalhes. Kerry escuta sem falar nada, mas pela sua experiência ela sabe que terão problemas._

Você acha que havia algo que pudesse ser feito? _(Weaver pergunta para o médico a sua frente. Ela sabe que a sinceridade da sua resposta vai nortear as atitudes a serem tomadas) _Se o garoto fosse atendido antes ele teria sobrevivido?

_Luka balança a cabeça negativamente _– Acho difícil... De qualquer forma não há como saber. Só o que posso dizer é que era humanamente impossível atende-lo naquele momento. A prioridade era para o acidente

_Kerry concorda silenciosamente, ela sabe o que a falta de pessoal pode causar ao pronto socorro _– De qualquer forma vamos nos preparar

_Luka apenas balança a cabeça e sai. Abby está esperando na recepção com Joe e Melissa. Luka pega a pequena no colo e segura a mão da esposa tendo Joe a seu lado. Seu olhar e o do pai do garotinho morto se cruzam por um instante..._

XXXXX

NA CASA DO LUKA E DA ABBY

_É hora do jantar e a família está reunida. Luka come sem muita vontade e quase não conversa, Abby já percebeu que aconteceu algo. Ela decide não falar nada.__** Ele sabe que se quiser pode contar o que aconteceu. **__Pensa.__** E se ele não falar eu pergunto mais tarde**_

_O casal janta, as crianças se recolhem e nada de Luka falar sobre o que aconteceu. Abby percebe que ele comeu muito pouco. Pouco depois ela vê o marido entrar no banho e preparar-se para deitar. Ela toma um banho rápido e deita-se ao lado do marido com a cabeça em seu peito. Luka fica calado, acariciando suavemente os cabelos da esposa._

_Abby se aconchega mais ainda ao marido e deposita um beijo em seus lábios_ – Dia ruim?

_Luka suspira e abraça a esposa _– Você não faz idéia...

É... Não faço. Você ainda não me contou. _(ela fala se aconchegando mais ainda a ele) _Acho que quando cheguei as coisas já estavam mais calmas

**Luka** – Estavam... Mas não foi isso

_Abby fica calada, ela sabe que o marido vai falar. O croata fica algum tempo acariciando os cabelos da esposa. Ele dá um suspiro e fala_ – Foi um garotinho...

_Abby escuta em silêncio ela sabe que mortes de crianças afetam muito ao marido, só que desta vez ela sente que há mais alguma coisa. __**Luka sempre fica chateado, mas ele sabe que são coisas que acontecem, **__pensa.__** Há algo mais...**_

Você sabe que isso faz parte do trabalho (_ela fala carinhosamente)_. É triste, é injusto, eu sei... Mas acontece

**Luka** – Eu sei que faz parte do trabalho, mas...

_Abby olha para o marido em silêncio, Luka continua_ – O pai veio pedir que eu o atendesse, mas você viu como estava o PS hoje... A intoxicação... Depois o acidente... Eu... Eu pedi que esperasse... E ele já estava lá há cinco horas... _(Luka fala quase num sussurro) _Aneurisma... Quando finalmente o atendemos não havia nada a fazer. Pelo menos eu quero acreditar que não havia nada a fazer... Eu preciso acreditar nisso. Eu tenho que acreditar que ele não morreu por negligência minha

_Abby se aconchega ao peito do marido e o abraça_ – Não foi culpa sua... Não foi culpa de ninguém... E foi culpa de todos nós.

_Luka olha pra ela sem entender. Abby continua_ – Se não houvesse ocorrido a intoxicação na escola do Joe... Se a Clara não tivesse inventado de ir ajudar os meninos... Se o Carter não tivesse ficado preso no engarrafamento... Se o motorista do caminhão estivesse com o sono em dia... Há uma série de "ses", mas isso afetaria os acontecimentos? Não há como saber, eu sei. Só que você não podia fazer nada no momento, não com tudo que estava acontecendo no ps.

_Luka sorri_ – Eu não sabia que você era filósofa

**Abby** – Os anos me fizeram mais sábia (_ela fala enquanto coloca sua boca bem próxima a do marido)_

_É só o que precisa para que Luka a beije, os lábios do croata capturam a boca da esposa com carinho e exigência, é como se aqueles lábios fossem um bálsamo que tem o poder de fazê-lo esquecer o dia terrível._

_Abby enlaça seu pescoço com os braços intensificando o contato, a boca ávida de Luka percorre seu lóbulo e vai descendo pelo pescoço até encontrar seus seios. Ele usa uma das mãos para descer a alça da camisola enquanto a outra percorre a sua coxa. Abby sente um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha e geme ao mesmo tempo em que morde suavemente o peito nu do marido._

_A boca de Luka percorre avidamente os seios intumescidos ele a vira num rompante e coloca-se por cima dela. Abby lança sua cabeça para trás_ – Gosta disso? (_Luka murmura visivelmente excitado)_

_Abby não responde, ao invés disso, ela geme alto e começa a tirar a calça de Luka_.

Você ainda não respondeu se gosta... (_ele fala sorrindo enquanto intensifica mais ainda as caricias) _

_Suas mãos percorrem as pernas bem tornadas da esposa subindo cada vez mais até o centro da sua feminilidade_

Deus, Luka! (_ela consegue murmurar com uma voz rouca)_ se eu gostar mais eu morro... Mas confesso que não consigo imaginar um modo melhor de morrer...

_A fusão dos corpos é perfeita... Como deveria ser... Como sempre foi durante todos esses anos. Eles se completam, não apenas fisicamente. É como se um pertencesse ao outro desde o início dos tempos. Luka então adormece sem pensar mais nos acontecimentos fatídicos do dia_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Em primeiro lugar muito obrigada a quem leu e principalmente a quem deixou sua review. Valeu mesmo gente!

Em segundo lugar mil desculpas pela demora, eu estou meio enrolada neste início de ano. E o que é pior... Sem nenhuma previsão para me desenrolar. Mas não se preocupem que mesmo que eu demore um pouquinho de vez em quando, o capítulo sai. Eu nem penso em deixar a fic pela metade (até porque a história está praticamente pronta na minha cabeça). Então não desistam de mim! Continuem lendo e deixando seu comentário!

Bjos e boa leitura


	4. Chapter 4

_Uma semana depois_

_O plantão está quase no final e a emergência no momento está relativamente calma. Luka atende um senhor que caiu no banheiro e deslocou o ombro enquanto Abby cuida de uma infecção intestinal. Com sorte serão os últimos casos do dia, falta menos de meia hora para o casal ir para a casa._

_Neste momento Sam chega dizendo ao croata que ele está sendo chamado pela administração._

_Luka termina o atendimento e dirige-se a sala de Weaver. Ele repira fundo e bate na porta_

Entre! - _Weaver fala e Luka entra na sala, a primeira coisa que ele vê é que há outra pessoa na sala, uma mulher que ele reconhece como a advogada do hospital_

**Weaver** – Oi Luka! Sente-se, por favor.

_O croata se senta. Seu semblante é de apreensão quando ele pergunta_ – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Weaver olha para ele e fala _– Recebemos uma queixa contra o hospital... E contra você Luka (_ela passa alguns papeis para ele)_

_Luka lê em silêncio, pelo teor das acusações ele logo percebe que tem a ver com o garotinho morto pelo aneurisma_ – Não posso dizer que estou surpreso (_ele fala resignado, Luka sabia que isto estava fadado a acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde)_

_A advogada interrompe _– Eu dei uma olhada na acusação e posso adiantar que não há embasamento para a causa. O problema é que isso não impede que ele queira levar às últimas conseqüências. De qualquer forma estaremos preparados

_Luka suspira resignado _– Quando será a audiência?

Na semana que vem (_Kerry fala)_ será apenas uma audiência conciliatória, para tentar evitar que essa fatalidade se transforme num processo exaustivo para ambas as partes, mas mesmo assim sugiro que vocês conversem e se preparem.

_Luka sai depois de combinar com a advogada de se reunirem uns dois dias antes da audiência pra combinarem como ele deverá proceder_

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois, na casa do Luka e da Abby_

_Abby está na cozinha, auxiliada por Clara ela termina de tirar o assado do forno. Na sala, Annie e Melissa brincam de casinha devidamente monitoradas por Luka e Carter que assistem a um jogo qualquer na televisão. Joe e Louise sumiram para o quarto do garoto para fazer Deus sabe o quê no computador._

_Abby decidiu chamar o casal de amigos para jantar na intenção de fazer Luka esquecer um pouco o processo movido pelo pai do garotinho, já que o dia da audiência se aproxima. Abby conhece muito bem o marido e sabe que o processo em si não é o maior problema, mas sim a culpa que o consome. Abby conhece muito bem o marido e sabe que ele não para de pensar se o garotinho teria uma chance caso houvesse sido atendido antes._

É impressão minha, ou o Luka anda mais calado ultimamente? - _Clara pergunta enquanto pica os tomates para a salada_

_Abby suspira_ – A audiência é depois de amanhã, ele está apreensivo.

_Clara tenta tranquilizar a amiga _– O Luka é um excelente médico. Eu tenho certeza que ele fez o possível para salvá-lo

**Abby** – Eu sei... Mas naquele dia tudo estava um caos. Você doente, eu em casa com o Joe, o Carter preso no engarrafamento. Ele se sente culpado, impotente, acha que deveria ter administrado melhor a crise, que deveria ter dado mais atenção quando o pai do menino veio procurá-lo... Ele acha que poderia ter feito algo e não fez

Talvez tenha a ver com o que aconteceu com a primeira família dele, ele também não pode fazer nada... (_Clara olha para Abby)_ O John comentou comigo outro dia, que barra perder a esposa e os filhos!

**Abby** – É, deve ser por aí, o Luka deve estar se colocando no lugar desse pai. Eu acho que enlouqueceria se algo acontecesse com o Joe ou a Mel.

_Ela volta o assado para o forno novamente_ – Mais vinte minutos e estará pronto. Não vai dar tempo de ninguém morrer de fome

_Clara sorri_ – Fome? Só se for as pequenas. O Luka e o Carter na frente daquele jogo só precisam de cerveja e petiscos. A Lu se alimenta virtualmente, se estiver na frente de um computador se esquece até de comer e pelo visto o Joe também

_Abby suspira _– Achei que só eu tivesse esse problema

**Clara** – Doce ilusão a sua. Se eu deixar, a Lu não sai deste computador. Eu sou obrigada a ser uma mãe normal e impor limites. Uma hora por dia e se os deveres estiverem feitos! (_Ela ri perante a expressão abismada da amiga)_ a Lu também fez essa cara quando eu falei isso pra ela.

**Abby** – É difícil me acostumar a ver você como uma pessoa responsável

Os anos passam, a faculdade acabou faz tempo. _(Clara argumenta)_ Eu me casei, duas vezes por sinal, tive filhos... Uma hora eu tinha que criar juízo...

_Abby olha incrédula para a amiga_ – Criar juízo, você? Duvido... Você põe a mesa pra mim?

_O jantar transcorre alegremente e já passa da meia noite quando as visitas se despedem. Abby coloca a louça na lavadora e vai para o banho enquanto Luka coloca as crianças na cama. Mel está caindo de sono, mas Joe ainda quer ficar acordado_ – Poxa pai, amanhã é domingo! _(ele fala muito concentrado num jogo do computador)_

Já passa da meia noite, mocinho... (_Luka olha para o filho que dá ao pai seu melhor olhar suplicante. O crota suspira, ele não é muito bom para negar os pedidos do filho)_ Ta bom! Meia hora e não se fala mais nisso.

_Joe sorri ironicamente_ – O tempo que a mamãe vai ficar no banho...

_Luka sorri_ – Você não quer arranjar encrenca, não é? Nem eu... (_ele fala enquanto sai do quarto)_

XXXXX

_Abby já está deitada folheando uma revista_ – Acho que a luz do quarto do Joe ainda está acesa _(ela fala para o marido enquanto este se prepara para ir para a cama)_

Hoje é sábado _(Luka responde enquanto beija o pescoço da esposa)_ Eu falei pra ele desligar em meia hora

Pai bonzinho... Mãe malvada... (_Abby fala mas não consegue deixar de sorrir)_

_Luka olha pra ela e sorri. __**A Abby é incrível.**__ Ele pensa. __**Eu tenho certeza que ela marcou esse jantar porque eu ando meio chateado com a história do processo. Essa é a minha esposa... **__**A pessoa com quem eu sempre pude contar não apenas para me apoiar, mas para me dar uns puxões de orelha quando eu precisei.**_

_Luka tem consciência que por algum tempo andou totalmente perdido. Quando ele veio para os Estados Unidos queria apenas fugir. De si mesmo acima de tudo. __**Eu era um homem vazio**__ pensa. __**Eu apenas sobrevivia... Até encontrá-la... **__Ele pensa enquanto suas pálpebras começam a ficar pesadas de sono_

XXXXX

_No dia da audiência_

_Luka olha-se no espelho ajeitando a gravata pela terceira vez. Ele quer causar uma boa impressão por isso colocou terno e gravata. –_ Estou bem? (_Pergunta para Abby)_

_Abby termina de ajeitar a gravata do marido e da um selinho em seus lábios_ – Você está ótimo! (_olha nos olhos de Luka) _não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. Você fez o que era possível dentro das circunstâncias. É muito difícil diagnosticar aneurismas

_Luka olha para a esposa e não fala nada, Abby dá um selinho no marido e ele sai._

XXXXX

_O croata se encontra com a advogada na porta do local onde será realizada a primeira audiência _– Não se preocupe (_ela fala colocando a mão no ombro de Luka)_ não há possibilidade da gente perder. Você só deve manter a calma e não responder a nenhum tipo de provocação

_Luka olha assustado pra ela - _Você acha que vai ter algum tipo de provocação?

Faz parte do jogo... _(a advogada se apressa em tranquiliza-lo) _Mas eu estou aqui pra isso.

_Luka murmura alguma coisa inteligível e eles entram_

_A primeira pessoa que ele vê é o pai do menino. O homem a sua frente é apenas um arremedo do homem que ele viu no hospital, seu olhar denota sofrimento, as olheiras são profundas e seu emagrecimento é visível. Ao seu lado uma mulher loira de aparência frágil, em uma situação não muito melhor. Luka presume ser a mãe do menino. __**Essa família está arrasada. **__Luka pensa.__** Mesmo que eles ganhem a causa nada trará o menino de volta.**_

_Ele se senta no local indicado pela advogada e em menos de um minuto o juiz aparece..._

XXXXX

NO HOSPITAL

_Abby preenche um prontuário, mas a sua mente está longe, precisamente em Luka e na audiência. Ela espera que essa história acabe e que o marido esqueça aquela fatalidade e volte a ser o mesmo Luka de sempre._

_Carter senta-se a seu lado sem que ela perceba_ – Pelo visto a doutora está no mundo da lua (_ele fala sorrindo)_

_Ela olha para Carter sem entender, então percebe que está rabiscando coisas sem nexo no prontuário do paciente_ – Ainda bem que eu não peguei nenhum caso sério hoje (_ela fala enquanto pega outra ficha para reescrever. Ela mal começa e vê que errou novamente e joga a ficha na mesa desanimada)_

Você precisa tomar um café – _Carter pega no braço de Abby e ambos se dirigem a saída. Mas antes que eles saiam Frank avisa Abby que há um telefonema pra ela_

Deve ser o Luka – _Abby fala ansiosa enquanto pega o telefone_

_Mas não é seu marido do outro lado da linha..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Será que tem alguém curioso pra saber quem era no telefone? Eu sei que é horrível quando um autor faz isso, mas é a forma que a gente tem de prender a atenção. Espero que ninguém me xingue (muito) por causa disso...

Milhões de desculpas pela demora. Eu não costumo atrasar assim as minhas atualizações, mas estou totalmente enrolada esses últimos tempos (e sem previsão pra desenrolar, o que é pior). Só o que eu posso dizer é que tentarei não ficar tanto tempo sem aparecer e que não há nenhuma possibilidade da fic não ser concluída. Por favor não desistam de mim! (carinha de cachorro abandonado)

Eu não poderia deixar de agradecer as reviews. É sempre bom saber que vocês estão gostando. Espero que continuem com as palavras de incentivo, isso é muito importante pra quem escreve

Antes que me esqueça. Eu sei que os trâmites de processos, que a justiça é lenta de uma forma geral e que na "vida real" as coisa são mais demoradas. Mas para a história fluir como eu quero as coisas devem ser mais dinâmicas, ok. Encarem isso como uma "licença poética" da autora (que por sinal não é advogada e não entende muito dessas coisas...)

Bem, é só. Beijos e boa leitura. E por favor deixe a sua review. Já foi comprovado que esse botãozinho ao final do capítulo não dá choque e não tem nenhuma doença contagiosa.


	5. Chapter 5

_No tribunal_

_O pai do garotinho encara Luka o tempo todo, a mãe ao contrário olha apenas para baixo e torce as mãos de forma nervosa. O croata evita olhar para o casal, mas nem sempre consegue. Como essa é apenas uma audiência de conciliação há poucas pessoas na sala apenas o juiz, as partes e os advogados._

_O juiz lê os autos do processo e em seguida passa a palavra para o advogado do senhor Lyon_

Meritíssimo (_o advogado fala)_ tudo leva a crer que houve negligência. A falta de atendimento causou a morte do filho de meu cliente

Um momento (_a advogada de Luka fala)_ eu tenho os laudos médicos que acusam que o menino faleceu devido a um edema cerebral. Segundo a ficha do paciente ele vinha sentindo dores de cabeça há dois dias, então não se pode dizer que apenas o hospital foi negligente...

Você está dizendo que meu filho morreu por minha causa? (_O homem interrompe exasperado, é possível ver que ele está a um passo do descontrole)_

Não. (_Luka não se contém e responde)_ você não tinha como saber... (_ele se cala perante o olhar do juiz)_

O que estamos tentando dizer meritíssimo (_a advogada fala lançando a Luka um olhar que lhe diz para ficar calado)_ é que se a tomografia fosse feita talvez nós realmente tivéssemos detectado o aneurisma, mas nas circunstâncias não foi possível fazê-la. Mesmo que o doutor Kovac tivesse solicitado o exame, o paciente entraria na fila de espera e provavelmente a tomografia não seria feita antes que ele tivesse a crise.

Por favor, seja mais clara (_o juiz fala)_

_Luka olha para a advogada. Esta faz um sinal de concordancia e ele fala_ – No dia em que o paciente veio a óbito o hospital estava atendendo a um acidente grave. Um motorista dormiu ao volante e o caminhão que ele dirigia veio de encontro a uma parada de ônibus, estavamos atendendo também a uma intoxicação alimentar que ocorreu em uma escola e afetou dezenas de alunos. A emergência estava desfalcada, uma de nossas médicas foi atingida pela intoxicação, outro médico ficou preso no engarrafamento que o acidente causou.

_A advogada interrompe_ – O que meu cliente quer dizer meritíssimo, é que houve uma série de fatores acontecendo na emergência. Se a tomografia houvesse sido feita talvez o paciente pudesse ter sido operado, mas infelizmente a prioridade era para os feridos no acidente. Qualquer médico sabe que entre um traumatismo craniano e uma dor de cabeça, a tomografia sempre irá atender aos traumas primeiro.

_O advogado do senhor Lyon interrompe e olha para Luka de forma questionadora_ – Você está querendo dizer então que não teve culpa pela morte do garoto?

_O olhar de Luka dança entre o pai do menino, o advogado e o juiz, sinceramente ele não sabe o que responder. Talvez porque ele não possa dizer com honestidade que não teve culpa, talvez porque ele se sinta assim. Sua boca fica seca e só o que ele pensa é em seus filhos, em sua família tão amada, em tudo que passou antes de sua vida entrar novamente nos eixos._

_O silêncio começa a ficar pesado, mas antes que Luka possa falar algo, a mãe do menino que até então estava calada se manifesta_ – Sim... Ele é culpado, o hospital é culpado (_ela enxuga uma lágrima)_ o motorista do acidente é culpado (_ela olha para o marido)_ nós somos culpados por não temos levado ele antes... De que adianta ficarmos decidindo de quem é a culpa? Meu filho não vai estar aqui. Ele não vai voltar. (_Olha novamente para o marido)_, por favor, Karl eu não posso continuar com isso...

XXXXX

_De volta ao County_

_Abby prepara-se para sair. __**Luka ainda não ligou... **Ela __pensa preocupada.__** Já era pra audiência ter terminado, o que será que aconteceu? **__Mal ela pensa isso e Luka aparece na recepção_

_Abby o cumprimenta com um selinho_ – Como foi? (_ela_ _pergunta curiosa) _Chegaram a um acordo?

_Luka segura o braço da esposa e eles saem do hospital _– Os pais do garoto não se entenderam. A mãe não quer levar a história adiante, mas o pai quer. O juiz deu a eles um prazo para conversarem

Então pode ser que a história termine antes de começar? _(ela pergunta esperançosa)_

_Luka responde não tão esperançoso assim _– Espero que sim, mas pelo que pude perceber o pai vai querer levar essa história às últimas conseqüências, independente da vontade da mãe.

Isso pode levar anos! _(Abby fala desanimada) _Vai ser um desgaste pra gente e pra eles também.

E nada vai trazer o filho deles de volta (_ele fala cabisbaixo)_

_Abby o abraça_ – Não vamos pensar nisso agora, vai ficar tudo bem

_**Eu espero...**__ É o que Luka pensa_

_Abby muda de assunto_ – Ligaram da escola do Joe

_Luka olha curioso para a esposa _– O que ele e a Lu aprontaram dessa vez?

**Abby** – Como você sabe que a Lu está envolvida?

_Luka esboça um sorriso _– É evidente que ela está envolvida, eles estão sempre juntos. O que eles fizeram?

_Abby suspira_ – Foram pegos tentando fugir da escola (_ela dá a Luka um olhar que diz para que não se atreva a sorrir)._ Parece que eles e mais alguns colegas iam para a casa de um deles assistir filmes proibidos

Filmes proibidos? (_ele fala atônito)_

Não me pergunte que tipo de filme. _(Abby fala apreensiva) _Não tive coragem de perguntar

**Luka **– E onde eles estão?

Foram suspensos por dois dias. A Clara tava de folga então pedi pra que ela pegasse o Joe também (_senta-se desanimada e olha para o marido)_ Luka, eles só tem nove anos... O que estarão fazendo aos dezesseis? Estupro e saque?

_Luka não evita o sorriso. __**A veia dramática da Abby tinha que aparecer.**__ Ele pensa enquanto senta-se a seu lado e a abraça _– Ei calma... Eles são apenas duas crianças levadas. Não é pra tanto, nada que uma boa conversa não resolva. E um bom castigo também, é claro

_Abby fala sem acreditar muito nas palavras do marido_ – Espero que sim. _(ela suspira) _Às vezes eu sinto falta de quando ele tinha três anos e a única coisa que ele queria era comer chocolate no lugar do jantar

Cada fase tem as suas dificuldades e alegrias. (_Ele olha para Abby e a abraça novamente beijando seus lábios)_ ora vamos... Não pode ser tão difícil assim. Nós podemos lidar com isso

XXXXX

NA CASA DE CLARA

_Louise e Joe se entreolham, eles sabem que estão encrencados. Joe mais ainda, afinal além da bronca da tia Clara ele ainda vai ter que enfrentar a mãe e conhecendo-a como ele conhece os prognósticos não são bons. __**Se a tia Clara que é meio maluquinha deu uma bronca dessas, eu estou ferrado quando encontrar a minha mãe**_. _É esse o pensamento do menino_

_Louise olha para ele e fala_ – Eu ainda não entendo o que deu errado! (_Ela senta-se na cama)_ Droga! Eu queria ver aquele filme!

_Joe olha estupefato pra amiga _– A gente ta ferrado com nossos pais e você ainda se preocupa em saber o que foi que deu errado?

_Louise sacode os ombros_ – A gente já fez isso antes e nunca ninguém descobriu, temos que saber o que deu errado pra não fazer de novo.

Você já está pensando em fazer de novo? - _Ele praticamente grita, só não o faz porque isso atrairia a atenção de Clara que está na sala e provavelmente está de ouvidos atentos_

**Louise** – A gente não vai ficar de castigo a vida toda

_Joe olha para Louise, conhecendo a sua mãe ele não pode descartar a hipótese. __**Vou ter sorte se ela me liberar no colegial.**__ Ele pensa._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na sala_

_Abby e Luka acabaram de chegar para pegar o filho. Nâo é preciso ser muito inteligente pra perceber que Abby está furiosa_

Eu ainda não acredito! _(Abby fala para a amiga) _O que esses dois têm na cabeça?

_Clara tenta amenizar a situação_ – Eles estão crescendo. Querem conhecer coisas novas...

Eu nunca vou conseguir encarar isso desta forma, Clara, eles só têm nove anos (_Abby para por um momento e olha para a amig_a). Vai dizer que você fez isso com essa idade? Você contou pra eles? _(ela pergunta com medo da resposta de Clara)_

_Clara sorri_ – Eu tinha doze e não nove e não foi pra assistir filmes, foi pra tomar banho de piscina na casa de um garoto por quem eu era apaixonada _(ela fala de forma saudosista, mas logo se recompõe ao ver que a amiga não está pra brincadeiras) _é claro que eu não falei pra eles. Daqui a alguns anos quem sabe...

**Abby** – Daqui a muitos anos, por favor. Chama o Joe pra mim?

_Clara dá uma risadinha e vai chamar o garoto_

O Joe ta encrencado? (_Melissa pergunta para a mãe)_

_Abby suspira_ – Pode apostar que sim! O Joe está muito encrencado, muito encrencado mesmo!

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Mais um capítulo pra vocês, espero que gostem.

Se alguém que estiver lendo for advogado ou tiver conhecimento do mundo jurídico desde já peço desculpas se escrevi alguma besteira na parte da audiência. Eu não tenho muito conhecimento da área e não sei muito bem como as coisas funcionam, então relevem ok

Bem, é só.

Bjos e boa leitura! (e comentem por favor, isso faz a autora muuuuuito feliz!)


	6. Chapter 6

_As semanas passam e aos poucos os acontecimentos seguem seu rumo normal. Como era de se esperar, Joe pegou um belo castigo por causa da fuga frustrada, mas o incidente já foi esquecido. Abby espera que o flagrante somado à bronca e ao castigo severo dêem um jeito nas duas crianças. _

_Ela está na sala tentando ajudar Joe com os deveres de matemática quando Luka entra_

Ainda bem que você chegou pai! (_Joe fala aliviado)_ Definitivamente matemática não é o forte da mamãe...

Ei! (_Abby fala sorrindo)_ não é o meu forte, eu admito. Mas estou me esforçando!

Tudo bem filho, _(ele bagunça os cabelos do menino e beija a esposa e a filha que assiste televisão) _dá só o tempo para um banho e comer alguma coisa que eu venho ajudar – _Luka fala e Abby pode perceber pelo tom de voz do marido que ele está desanimado. No entanto, ela decide não tocar no assunto agora. Abby sabe que um tempo com a família é o que ele mais precisa agora. Depois que os filhos se recolherem é a melhor hora para conversar_

_Luka e Joe estudam até a hora do menino ir para a cama. Sem as crianças na sala Abby finalmente pergunta – _O que aconteceu?

A advogada me procurou ainda há pouco, o pai do garoto vai levar o processo adiante – _Ele fala desanimado_

Ele e a esposa chegaram a um acordo? - _Ela pergunta meio decepcionada. No fundo Abby tinha esperança que a esposa do senhor Lyon o convencesse a não continuar com o processo_

**Luka** – Parece que não, mas o pai resolveu seguir com isso assim mesmo.

_Abby abraça o marido_ – Tudo vai ficar bem, a advogada falou que os fatos estão a nosso favor. Ele é apenas um pai desesperado

Eu sei (_Luka fala)_, mas isso não faz com que eu me sinta melhor (_ele olha para a esposa)_, quando eu disse pra ele que o filho havia morrido eu me vi nos olhos dele. A dor... O desespero... Me senti impotente por não poder fazer nada. Eu sei que já perdi vários pacientes entre eles várias crianças, mas...

Eu entendo (_Abby fala enquanto o abraça)_ é difícil pensar que ele talvez pudesse ter sido salvo, mas isso não significa que você seja culpado.

Eu sei. De qualquer forma, vamos esperar pra ver – _Luka fala e Abby percebe que ele não quer falar mais nisso por enquanto. O melhor mesmo é esperar pra ver_

XXXXX

_E é isso que eles fazem, as semanas passam e Luka se prepara para ir novamente ao tribunal. Ele está apreensivo embora não tanto quanto da primeira vez. Abby já foi para o hospital, eles combinaram que Luka ligaria assim que a audiência terminasse_

_Ele chega alguns minutos antes da hora marcada e encontra a sua advogada que conversa com o advogado do senhor Lyon, ele está preocupado porque seu cliente ainda não chegou._

_Mais de uma hora se passa e nada do senhor Lyon aparecer..._

XXXXX

_No county_

_Abby e Clara monitoram um paciente em estado crítico. Depois de estabilizá-lo elas saem da sala com a sensação do dever cumprido. Abby passa pela recepção e pergunta a Frank se Luka deu notícias_

Ainda não (_Frank fala)_, mas o almoço daquele ruivinho que está esperando há duas horas com a mãe mandou lembranças em cima de mim.

_Abby olha para Frank. Ele veste um camisolão que fica meio apertado, Abby segura o riso e fala _– Eu vou ver o que o garoto tem, mas se o Luka ligar você me chama

_Ela sai para atender o garotinho, um menininho ruivo de uns sete anos cujo olhar faz com que Abby estremeça. **Perto deste aqui o Joe e a Lu devem ser praticamente anjos. **A médica não pode deixar de pensar. E logo descobre que o anjinho tomou dois litros de sorvete de uma só vez e está sofrendo as óbvias consequências da gula. Abby realiza os atendimento e fica com ele por alguns minutos e nada de Luka ligar._

_Falta apenas meia hora pra terminar seu plantão. Abby está cismada com a falta de notícias. __**Já era para o Luka ter ligado...**__ Ela pensa. **O que será que aconteceu?**_

_Mas Luka não liga. Abby termina seu plantão e vai para a casa_

XXXXX

NA CASA DA ABBY E DO LUKA

_Joe chama pela terceira vez uma Abby pensativa_ – Mãe!

_Abby sobressalta-se_ – O que foi filho?

_Joe sorri_ – Está sonhando acordada? Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse

_Abby fala desconcertada. Realmente ela está com o pensamento na audiência do marido e não prestou atenção alguma ao que o filho falou_ – Desculpe filho, não ouvi mesmo. O que você disse?

_Joe suspira – _Eu perguntei se posso usar o computador se for pra fazer um trabalho da escola

_Abby olha para o filho sem acreditar muito_ – Trabalho da escola... Sei...

_Um bom tempo sem tocar no computador foi o castigo do menino pela tentativa frustrada de matar aula._

É sério mãe!_ (Joe argumenta) _Eu tenho um trabalho de geografia pra fazer, um trabalho sobre o Oriente Médio e eu preciso pesquisar _(ele olha pensativo para a mãe)_. Bem... Há outras opções... Vocês podem comprar uma enciclopédia, mas você sabe como essas coisas se desatualizam rápido. Eu acho que é dinheiro jogado fora... (_ele fala ironicamente)_

_**Definitivamente esse garoto é meu filho!**__ Abby pensa_ – Tudo bem, mas eu vou verificar se é mesmo um trabalho que você está fazendo. E ai de você se não for!

_Joe dá um beijo estalado na mãe e sobe as escadas correndo_

XXXXX

_As horas passam e nada do crota voltar pra casa, ligar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Abby procura afastar qualquer pensamento pessimista e se distrai ajudando Melissa com as tarefas da escolinha e brincando com a filha até a hora da menina dormir. Ela está colocando a menina na cama quando finalmente o marido chega_

_Abby o cumprimenta com um selinho e pergunta_ – Como foi a audiência?

Foi cancelada – _Luka fala sentando-se ao lado da esposa_

Ele desistiu? – _Abby pergunta com uma pontinha de esperança de que toda essa história termine_

Não sei... Ele simplesmente não apareceu _(Luka fala) _não avisou nem ao advogado, nós ficamos quase uma hora esperando, tentaram entrar em contato várias vezes e nada. Até que o juiz acabou cancelando. O advogado ficou de verificar o que aconteceu...

Por que você não me ligou? _– Abby pergunta_

**Luka** – Não sei ao certo... Acho que precisava andar um pouco, pensar no que aconteceu... Não faz sentido, ele estava tão decidido (_olha para a esposa) _Na última audiência ele me olhou como se mais nada importasse a não ser fazer justiça para o filho, ou seja me fazer pagar. E agora ele simplesmente não aparece...

_Abby fica calada encarando o marido, ela não gosta quando ele fala assim. Luka continua – _Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas para ele a justiça é punir o hospital e a mim... Sinceramente eu não entendo porque ele não apareceu. Tem alguma coisa nesta história...

_Abby tenta tranquilizá-lo_ – Pode ser que a esposa o tenha feito pensar melhor e ele acabou desistindo em cima da hora

**Luka** – É... Pode ser (_ele fala, mas não parece muito convencido disso)_

XXXXX

_Algumas horas atrás no Mercy_

_O doutor Dillan Murdock joga paciência no computador tentando conter o tédio. Não que ele esteja reclamando, mas as coisas estão calmas demais._

_Menos de um minuto depois os paramédicos entram trazendo uma mulher desacordada. Ao seu lado um homem visivelmente desesperado_

**Paramédico** – Elisabeth Lyon. Caiu da escada e bateu com a cabeça. Está desmaiada a uns vinte minutos

Me perdoe, querida foi um acidente. Por favor, me perdoe (_o homem a seu lado fala enquanto as lágrimas descem copiosamente)_ me perdoe... Eu não vou conseguir perder você também...

_Uma enfermeira tenta levar o homem para outra sala, mas ele se recusa terminantemente. Qualquer um pode ver que ele está bastante alterado._

_Depois de algum tempo, finalmente o convencem a esperar lá fora –_ Minha culpa_ (o homem não para de repetir)_

_Alguns minutos depois um policial chega..._

_Após o atendimento o médico vai à recepção preencher os prontuários. – _Por que eles não foram para o County? _(ele pergunta ao ver na ficha da paciente que o casal mora muito mais perto do County General)_

_O paramédico olha para ele e fala – _Era pra lá que a gente ia levar, mas o cara ficou louco quando a gente falou no County. Aí como estávamos livres resolvemos não causar encrenca e viemos direto pra cá

Estranho... – _É só o que o médico pensa_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Passando rapidinho só pra pedir desculpas pela demora. A culpa é da correria no trabalho que me faz ficar enrolada com a fic. Mas não se preocupem que ela está quase pronta então não há perigo que eu desista.

Muito obrigada a quem comentou, espero que continuem comentando sempre que der. É um incentivo e tanto pra quem escreve.

É só, até o próximo que vou fazer o possível pra não enrolar muito

Bjos e boa leitura (e reviews please)


	7. Chapter 7

_Os dias passam, se transformam em semanas e logo se vão dois meses. O processo contra Luka e o County General foi arquivado para alívio de todos. Não se sabe direito o que aconteceu, a advogada apenas disse que os pais do menino chegaram a um acordo, no entanto não ficou esclarecido em que circunstâncias isso ocorreu. Mas isso não importa, o importante é que tudo acabou, foi o que Abby disse para o croata._

_O castigo de Joe já acabou e tanto Abby quanto Luka têm esperança que o menino não tente algo assim novamente. Já Clara sabe perfeitamente que um simples castigo não é o suficiente para esmorecer espíritos aventureiros e que, mesmo que Joe e Louise não matem mais aulas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a dupla irá aprontar alguma. Mas ela não se atreve a falar isso para Abby, ela sabe que a amiga é meio neurótica quando se trata dos filhos e com certeza iria acabar passando algumas noites em claro pensando no que Joe e Louise poderiam aprontar._

_O tempo dirá se Clara estava certa ou não..._

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois, na escola de Joe e Louise_

_É hora do intervalo, Joe e Lu lancham juntos como fazem quase todos os dias. Louise tira um folheto da mochila e entrega ao amigo. O folheto mostra a propaganda de uma casa de jogos eletrônicos nova que abriu num shopping próximo à escola._

Legal! (_Joe devolve o folheto e fala entusiasmado)_ A gente pode ir no final de semana. Eu vou pedir para o meu pai

_Louise olha pra ele_ – Não era bem isso que eu estava pensando...

_Joe olha para a amiga sem acreditar_ – Eu não acredito que você está pensando o que eu acho que está pensando!

E o que você acha que eu estou pensando? – _Ela pergunta ironicamente_

Você sabe muito bem, Louise Sullivan! (_Joe fala em tom recriminatório)_. A gente acabou de sair de um castigo!

Ah... Não foi tão ruim assim (_a menina fala) _e depois olhe bem (_ela aponta para o folheto)_ durante a semana tem promoção, dois jogos pelo preço de um.

Você é louca! (_Joe fala exaltado)_ eu não sei como minha mãe ainda não me proibiu de andar com você

_Um colega o chama e Joe sai. Louise vê o garoto se afastando com um sorriso nos lábios, ela sabe que a sementinha já está plantada. Aagora é apenas uma questão de tempo..._

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois na casa da família Kovac_

_Abby e Luka organizam os últimos detalhes em uma sala toda decorada. É aniversário de Melissa e o casal fará uma festinha para os amigos mais íntimos. Luka termina de pregar os balões enquanto Abby ajeita os enfeites da mesa_

Da próxima vez me convença a contratar um buffet! _– Abby fala tentando fazer com que um grande enfeite das meninas super poderosas fique em pé no centro da mesa_

Ainda bem que a cavalaria chegou! – _Clara fala entrando sem tocar a campainha. A médica chega acompanhada das duas filhas que logo vão procurar as crianças da casa_

Que horas são? – Abby_ pergunta apreensiva_

Relaxe! _(Clara fala sorrindo)_ eu vim mais cedo pra ajudar. Você sabe que organizar festas é minha especialidade

Nada parecido com as festas da faculdade, por favor – _Abby fala._

Sem stripers então? _(Clara fala se fazendo de ofendida e logo cai na gargalhada)_ Abby! Definitivamente você não acredita que eu me tornei uma mãe de família responsável

Responsável, você? Não mesmo! _– Abby fala ironicamente_

Isso significa que você está dispensando a minha ajuda? Tudo bem, eu volto na hora da festa – _Clara diz falsamente ofendida enquanto pega a bolsa e se dirige para a porta_

Nem pense em bater em retirada Clara! (_Abby fala enquanto entrega para a amiga uma caixa de enfeites)_ já que você veio, não me custa aproveitar a mão de obra barata quando ela vem até a mim com tanta boa vontade

Tudo bem (_Clara fala com um sorriso vitorioso)_ até porque daqui a pouco você veste a docinho com a roupa do macaco louco

Engraçadinha! – _Abby fala e as duas amigas se apressam para terminar a decoração a tempo_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no quarto de Joe_

_Louise entra sem bater. O garoto está jogando playstation, ela se senta a seu lado e fala –_ Minha vez!

Ei! (_Joe fala ao ver que a menina pega o controle das suas mãos)_ Eu estava quase passando de fase!

Não seja egoísta Joe (_a menina fala ao mesmo tempo em que joga) _você mesmo fala que jogar com alguém é mais legal

_Joe suspira, Louise dá uma risadinha muito parecida com a da mãe e as duas crianças ficam jogando por algum tempo._

_Quando o jogo termina, Louise olha para o garoto e fala_ – E aí, quando vamos na casa de jogos que abriu no shopping?

_Joe olha para el_a – Você está querendo dizer... Quando nós vamos matar aula de novo?

_Louise olha ironicamente para o garoto_ – Você quem está dizendo...

Se a gente for pego de novo minha mãe me mata. Ou pior... _(o garoto fala pensativo )_Me deixa de castigo até o colegial

E a minha também! (_Lu fala)_ mas desta vez a gente não vai deixar furo, vamos fazer direitinho. Afinal deu certo de todas as outras vezes, só nesta última que a gente vacilou.

_De fato as duas crianças já haviam matado aula duas vezes antes de serem pegos em flagrante, uma vez para ir ao cinema e outra para passear no shopping._

_Joe fica um minuto pensativo antes de falar _– Se a gente for fazer, teremos que tomar cuidado.

_Antes que Lu responda, eles ouvem o barulho de alguns convidados chegando e descem._

XXXXX

_A festa transcorre de forma agradável. Alguns funcionários do hospital estão presentes com seus filhos, além de vários coleguinhas da menina._

_Depois dos parabéns, do bolo e dos salgadinhos Joe e Louise vão para o jardim, as outras crianças são mais novas e os dois não se sentem à vontade brincando com pirralhos._

_Eles ficam algum tempo deitados na varanda olhando as estrelas e conversando amenidades até que Joe ouve um barulho vindo do jardim_

Ouviu isso? _– Ele fala para a amiga. Louise balança a cabeça afirmativamente e os dois se levantam num pulo _

_Eles vão até o jardim e procuram por algum tempo, mas não há nada lá._

Estranho _(Joe fala)_ eu podia jurar que ouvi algo...

Eu também _(Lu responde), _mas deveria ser um gato ou algo do tipo.

É, deve ser... Vamos entrar agora? Eu estou ficando com fome de novo – _O garoto fala_

_Lu dá uma risadinha –_ Você vive com fome! Mas vamos entrar sim, eu também quero outro pedaço de bolo.

_Eles entram sem perceber do lado de fora do portão, uma figura que espreita envolto nas sombras da noite_

XXXXX

_No final da festa, Carter que estava de plantão chega para pegar a esposa e as meninas. Os demais convidados já se foram_

_Os quatro adultos comentam o sucesso da festa enquanto tomam vinho tomam vinho, Melissa dorme no sofá e Annie no colo do pai. Abby suspira e fala_ – Ainda bem que acabou! Acho que nunca vi tantas crianças em minha vida

Ah foi divertido... _– Clara fala_

Vinte crianças correndo pela casa? Imagino... – _Carter fala enquanto acaricia os cabelos cacheados da filha_

Eu quero ver quando chegar o aniversário da sua filha, doutor Carter. Ela já pediu uma festa igual a da Mel_ (Clara fala ao mesmo tempo em que pega a filha caçula no colo do pai)_ Vamos agora? Amanhã eu estou cedo no hospital

Tio John você não trabalha amanhã... Bem que podia levar eu e o Joe ao shopping _(ela olha para Abby) _Ele pode ir, não é tia? (_ela fala usando um tom que já sabe que é infalível)_

_Abby olha para o filho e para a menina - _Desde que vocês dois não aprontem nada... E se o Carter puder levar, é claro.

Se não for muito cedo posso sim. Na parte da tarde pode ser? (_Carter fala e a enteada assente com a cabeça concordando)_ vamos agora?

Vou só pegar uma coisa no quarto do Joe – _Lu fala e sobe com o menino_

_Joe encara a amiga sem entender_ – Você falou que a gente devia ir sozinho. Mudou de idéia?

_Lu sorri_ – Claro que não. Só achei que a gente podia dar uma olhadinha antes pra ver se o risco vale a pena (_ela fala enquanto desce as escadas)_. Amanhã depois do almoço a gente passa aqui

XXXXX

_No County General_

_No outro dia, Clara está no plantão, ela acabou de atender uma senhora em uma cadeira de rodas que se queimou no fogão. __**Um caso estranho.**__ Ela pensa ao ver o prontuário que o Mercy passou por fax. __**Não **__**há nenhum dano físico, mas a mulher simplesmente não consegue andar. Ela deve ter sofrido alguma espécie de trauma psicológico**_

Seu prontuário não é daqui –_ Clara fala, tentando estabelecer um diálogo com a paciente_

É verdade (_a paciente fala)_ estou sendo atendida no Mercy, mas como aqui é mais perto e as dores estavam intensas pedi para que me trouxessem para cá.

_**Estranho...**__ Clara pensa. __**Se aqui é mais perto por que ela está fazendo o tratamento no Mercy? **__Ela se pergunta, mas não se manifesta. __**Isso não é da minha conta.**__ Ela pensa._

Bem... _(Clara fala enquanto termina de colocar as ataduras) _não molhe o ferimento e passe esta pomada duas vezes ao dia (_a médica olha para a pacient_e) alguém virá buscar você?

Não. Eu estava sozinha em casa foram os paramédicos quem me trouxeram – _a paciente fala_

Se você quiser, eu posso ligar para alguém vir te buscar. - _Clara oferece_

Não! (_a mulher interrompe e fala rapidamente. Clara pode ver que ela está assustada)_, por favor, não faça isso. Eu prefiro que alguém chame um táxi

Tudo bem... - _Clara fala, mas não pode deixar de achar tudo muito esquisito. Ela sabe que uma pessoa em uma cadeira de rodas encontra dificuldades de transporte que seria mais cômodo que um parente ou amigo viesse buscá-la_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, no shopping._

_Joe e Louise estão no na casa de jogos. Já faz duas horas que as duas crianças estão jogando_

Uau! (_Joe fala)_ isso aqui é mais incrível do que eu esperava! Precisamos voltar mais vezes

_Louise olha para o menino que está mais entusiasmado que nunca, ela sabe que Joe estará contando as horas para voltar lá. Uma coisa que ela já notou é que os garotos fazem exatamente tudo que as mulheres querem desde que achem que a idéia é deles_

_Eles jogam por mais uma hora, depois Carter leva os dois para fazer um lanche. Joe e Lu estão na mesa aguardando Carter com os pedidos. Annie e Melissa estão na mesa com eles, Carter resolveu levar as duas crianças mais novas, o que não fazia parte dos planos dos mais velhos._

A gente bem que podia ficar mais um pouco – _Joe fala_

_Lu suspira_ – Eu também acho, mas o combinado foi só até às quatro e já são quase cinco horas, o tio John tem que pegar a minha mãe no hospital e essas duas (_ela fala olhando para a irmã e Melissa)_ já estão ficando cansadas

Não estamos não! – _Annie e Melissa falam quase ao mesmo tempo, mas dá pra ver em suas fisionomias que elas realmente estão ficando cansadas_

_Joe olha para a menina ele fica pensativo por alguns segundos e então fala_ – Você podia dormir lá em casa, assim a gente já ia combinando.

_Louise olha para Joe contendo o sorriso. __**Eu sabia que ele não ia resistir...**__ A menina pensa. _

_Mas logo eles perceberão que isso vai ser deixado de lado por algum tempo..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Mil desculpas pela demora, mil coisinhas do dia a dia não me deixam escrever com a regularidade que gostaria. Mas podem ficar sossegados que eu pretendo postar a fic inteira ok. Não passa pela minha cabeça deixá-la incompleta (aliás eu ODEIO quem faz isso)

Bem, é só. Espero que tenham gostado. E lembrem-se que reviews deixam a autora feliz e autora feliz escreve mais rápido!

Bjos e boa leitura


	8. Chapter 8

_Carter e as crianças vão ao hospital pegar Clara e se dirigem a casa de Joe. Louise tenta convencer a mãe a deixar que ela passe a noite lá_

Vocês já passaram o dia inteiro juntos! Não cansam da companhia um do outro? – _Clara pergunta ironicamente_

Cansar eu canso, tia... (_Joe fala com um suspiro. Ele olha para a amiga e dá um sorriso sarcástico)_ mas o que eu posso fazer se a Lu me ama... Ai! (_ele fala ao sentir o tapa que Louise dá em seu braço)_

Parem vocês dois! (_Clara fala de forma enérgica. Ao ver que a dupla se acalmou, ela olha para eles e diz)_ vamos fazer o seguinte Joe. Se a sua mãe concordar, a Lu pode ficar na sua casa.

Agora não sei mais se quero! – _Louise fala encarando Joe. O menino emburra e olha para a janela _

_Clara sorri.__** Estes dois são terríveis,**__ ela pensa. __**Brigam por qualquer coisinha, mas daqui a pouco estão as boas novamente.**_

_O carro para em frente à casa da família Kovac_

XXXXX

Oi mãe, cheguei! – _Joe grita abrindo a porta_

Chegamos! _(Clara fala)_ está sozinha?

_Abby está no sofá da sala com uma revista na mão, ela suspira de modo dramático_ – Fazer o que? Todo mundo resolveu me abandonar...

_Joe senta-se ao lado da mãe e a beija diversas vezes _– Você podia ter ido com a gente. Foi tão legal!

_Abby sorri _– A tarde inteira num fliperama? Não obrigada! Meu conceito de diversão definitivamente não é esse!

O papai já foi? - _O garoto pergunta_

Foi. Vai tirar o noturno hoje_ (Ela suspira)_ e amanhã é minha vez

_Joe olha para a mãe com uma cara que ele sabe que é infalível_ – Mãe... A Lu pode dormir aqui?

_Antes que Abby responda o telefone toca. Abby atende e Carter e Clara vêem a amiga sentar-se e empalidecer..._

XXXXX

_No County_

_Abby chega apressadamente, qualquer um pode notar que ela se esforça para manter a calma. Carter a trouxe e Clara ficou na casa de Abby com as quatro crianças_ – Onde ele está? (_a médica pergunta preocupada)_

_Pratt vem ao seu encontro _– Calma. Ele está bem

O Luka foi atropelado! Como ele pode estar bem? Onde ele está? _(Ela fala contendo a custo o tremor na voz)_

_Pratt tenta acalmá-la_ – Felizmente seu croata só teve algumas escoriações. Nada muito sério. Só ligamos mesmo por que a gente te conhece e sabemos que você não ia gostar se não te avisássemos

_Abby dá a Pratt um olhar "vocês não se atreveriam a não me avisar"_ – Onde ele está? Eu posso vê-lo?

**Pratt** – Na enfermaria. O croata é cabeça dura não queria fazer uma tomografia de jeito nenhum. Realmente os médicos são os piores pacientes!

_Abby se dirige rapidamente para a enfermaria. Luka está com um corte na testa e o pulso enfaixado. Ela olha pra ele e o beija contendo-se para não abraça-lo afinal mesmo não sendo nada grave ele está ferido_ – Que susto você me deu! O que aconteceu?

Nem eu sei direito! _(Luka responde meio confuso) _Eu estava chegando à esquina quando um louco veio com o carro. Por sorte eu o vi e pulei antes que me atingisse, mas acabei caindo e o resultafo foi isso

_Abby se contém para não examiná-lo ela mesma_– E o motorista? Alguém o pegou?

_Luka fica calado por um tempo. O croata teve a nítida impressão que o homem jogou o carro na sua direção deliberadamente, mas ele decide não comentar isso com a esposa. **Só iria apavorá-la.** Ele pensa.** E depois por que alguém faria uma coisa dessas? Deve ter sido só mesmo uma impressão...**_ – Seguiu em frente acho que ele viu que não me atingiu. Ou talvez estivesse bêbado...

Você anotou a placa? Alguém anotou? _– Abby pergunta_

_Luka balança a cabeça negativamente –_ Não. As pessoas que testemunharam ficaram mais preocupadas em me socorrer do que em anotar a placa, a polícia já falou comigo eu dei uma descrição superficial do carro, mas não creio que adiantará muita coisa.

Mas isso não pode ficar assim! – _Abby fala contrariada_

O que a gente pode fazer? (_Luka argumenta de forma racional)_ provavelmente era apenas um garoto bêbado ou drogado que nem deve ter reparado o que fez. Eu só torço para que ele não machuque alguém de verdade. Eu tive sorte, mas alguém pode se ferir seriamente ou mesmo morrer.

_Abby abraça o marido. Ela estremece só em pensar que algo desta natureza possa acontecer a Luka ou a alguém de sua família_

_O casal permanece mais algum tempo no hospital e logo são liberados_

XXXXX

_Na casa do Luka e da Abby_

_Clara está sozinha com as quatro crianças. Por sorte seu marido ligou e falou que estava tudo bem, caso contrário teria sido difícil acalmar os ânimos, até mesmo pra ela_

_Annie e Melissa dormem no sofá, depois de muito custo as duas pequenas se renderam ao sono. Já Joe e Louise assistem a um filme com ela, mas ninguém presta muita atenção. Quando a porta se abre os dois correm até Abby e Luka_

Tudo bem? – _Clara pergunta. Ela tenta ficar calma por causa das crianças, mas a médica ficou realmente preocupada_

Foi só o susto. Ele está bem. – _Abby fala visivelmente aliviada_

Daqui a uma semana estou novinho _(Luka completa e olha pra Clara) _o Carter pediu pra você ir. Ele está esperando no carro

_Abby completa_ – Ele disse que nem ia descer pra gente não ficar batendo papo até as tantas

Deixa eu ficar mãe? – _Louise pergunta_

_Clara fica pensativa_ – Não sei não, com o Luka machucado a coisa muda de figura

Não por minha causa_ (Luka fala) _eu ainda estou meio dopado e vou capotar na cama. Nem vou disputar o playstation com eles

Pelo contrário, Luka (_Abby fala) _Você ainda tem que ficar um bom tempo acordado. Esqueceu que bateu a cabeça? (_olha para Clara)_ Vai ser bom ter mais alguém por aqui, assim fica mais fácil pra ele ficar acordado.

Amanhã todo mundo trabalha e estuda – _Clara ainda tenta argumentar_

Ah tia! Deixa vai _(Joe pede)_ a gente vai junto pra escola amanhã, a gente promete não ir dormir tarde.

Você aprendeu esse olhar com a Lu. No mínimo vocês ensaiam ele juntos todos os dias... Ok! (_Clara fala para o garoto e olha para a filha)_ eu passo aqui cedinho (_olha para Abby)_ pode deixar que eu levo a turminha para a escola vou ter que vir aqui trazer o uniforme dela mesmo

Ok obrigada. – _Abby fala_

Assim vocês dormem mais um pouco e aproveitam para brincar de médico _– Clara sussurra pra amiga sem que os filhos ouçam_

E depois você quer que eu acredite que você tomou juízo – _Abby fala segurando o riso enquanto Clara pega a filha mais nova e sai_

XXXXX

_Quinze dias depois._

_Faz alguns dias que Luka voltou ao trabalho. Ele deu seu depoimento para os policiais, mas não pôde falar muita coisa. Provavelmente o caso vai ser arquivado e ficar por isso mesmo._

_Ele e Abby estão no hospital, Luka atende um bebê com anemia e Abby está preenchendo um prontuário_. – Terminei! _(Ela fala triunfante enquanto coloca o prontuário no arquivo)_ meu último paciente do dia e do final de semana! Ta pronto amor? (_Ela vira para o marido e pergunta)_

_Luka termina de prescrever uma receita e dá para a mãe do bebê_ – E não esqueça que ela precisa de uma alimentação saudável (_ele fala para a mulher)_

_Abby e Luka saem de mãos dadas e meia hora depois estão em casa_

XXXXX

_Luka abre a porta e vê Lola com um semblante preocupado_

Aconteceu alguma coisa? _(Abby pergunta ressabiada) _Onde estão os meninos?

Estão lá em cima, estão bem. - _A senhora fala tranquilizando Abby, mas dá pra ver que ela está cismada com alguma coisa_

_Luka olha pra ela e fala _– Mas aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi Lola? Você está nervosa

Uma ligação estranha (_a senhora fala parecendo assustada)_ sobre um cabo da TV que estaria quebrado, queriam saber a que horas o senhor estaria em casa.

_Luka fica pensativo_ – Que eu saiba não há nada errado com a TV, mas nunca se sabe. Que horas eles disseram que viriam?

Aí ficou estranho (_Lola fala)_ o homem começou a fazer perguntas, muitas perguntas, aí eu pedi que ele desse o telefone de contato para o senhor retornar e ele desligou.

_Abby e Luka entreolham-se. Isso definitivamente é muito estranho_

**Abby** – Em todo caso Lola, não deixe ninguém entrar sob pretexto de consertar nada a não ser que a gente lhe avise antes.

_Lola responde meio ofendida _– Claro! Mesmo sem esse telefonema eu nunca deixaria ninguém entrar assim. Eu posso botar a mesa para o jantar?

Pode sim Lola – _Abby fala e sobe para tomar banho_

_Luka está colocando o jantar no micro-ondas, quando o telefone toca._

Alo! – _Ele fala_

_Ninguém responde... _

Alo! _– Luka tenta novamente_

_Nada..._

_Abby desce enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha_ – Quem era?

**Luka** – Não sei. Deve ter sido engano. Ninguém falou nada

Estranho... (_Abby murmura_, mas_ logo muda de assunto)_ o que a Lola deixou pra gente? (_ela fala abrindo o micro-ondas)_

**Luka **– Eu coloco a mesa enquanto você se troca (_ele fala beijando a curva do pescoço da esposa)_. Se as crianças não estivessem aqui, eu não me importaria se você comesse assim... Não mesmo... (_ele olha para a esposa e sorri)_ desde que você fosse à sobremesa

_Abby suspira_. – Mas elas estão. Quem sabe na semana que vem a gente manda os dois pra casa da família Carter?

Excelente idéia! – _Luka fala enquanto a beija._

_O beijo logo é interrompido_

Eca! (_Joe fala)_ Não se faz isso na frente de uma criança! Procurem um quarto!

Joe! – _Abby e Luka falam quase ao mesmo tempo_

Isso são modos? – _Ela fala_

O que você está pensando? –_ Luka tenta se fazer de sério, mas custa conter o sorriso. O jeito irônico do filho lembra muito a esposa_

Além de vocês estarem se amassando na cozinha? (_o garoto fala ironicamente)_ nada...

_Ele abre o micro-ondas_ – Oba! Batata recheada. A Lola é dez! Posso atacar?

**Abby** – Calminha mocinho! Chama a sua irmã primeiro. Enquanto isso seu pai coloca a mesa e eu troco de roupa

XXXXX

_Depois do jantar_

_Abby coloca a louça na lavadora enquanto Luka ajuda tirando a mesa e jogando o lixo fora. Ele está no quintal quando ouve um barulho _

Ola! – _o croata fala _

_Ninguém responde_

Quem está aí? –_ Ele repete e vai até o jardim _

_Olha para todos os lados_

_O silêncio é total_

_**Estranho...**__ Luka pensa. __**Eu podia jurar que ouvi algo. Bem... O barulho deve ter vindo da rua**_

_Ele dá mais uma olhada e como não vê nada acaba entrando_

Demorou! – _Abby fala_

**Luka** - Achei que tivesse ouvido algo

**Abby** – E o que era?

**Luka** – Não achei nada. Devia ser algum garoto na rua ou um cachorro derrubando o lixo

_As luzes da casa se apagam e um vulto assiste a tudo a certa distância_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo fresquinho pra vocês! Espero que gostem e mais uma vez desculpem a demora ok

Bjos e boa leitura. E quem puder deixar uma review vai me fazer muito feliz!


	9. Chapter 9

_Duas semanas depois na escola de Joe e Louise_

_A turma da quarta série acabou de ter aula de História da América e agora aguardam o professor de matemática. Já era pra ele ter chegado há dez minutos e nada ainda. Não que estejam reclamando, afinal dois tempos de matemática nos últimos horários de sexta feira é algo que beira a tortura. Deveria ser proibido pelos direitos humanos_

_A turma está bastante agitada. Quando a diretora entra os meninos correm rapidamente para seus lugares_

Bom dia classe! – _A diretora fala_

Bom dia! – _Os alunos respondem em uníssono_

_A diretora continua – _Infelizmente eu tenho más notícias. Por causa de um problema pessoal o senhor Livington não poderá dar aula hoje. A classe inteira será dispensada e aqueles que não possuem autorização para ir sozinhos ficarão aguardando os responsáveis no pátio

_Mal a diretora sai, os gritos de felicidade ecoam na sala._

Deus existe! _(Joe fala)_ Duas aulas a menos em plena sexta-feira! É bom demais pra ser verdade, devo estar sonhando. Mas por favor não me acorde!

_Louise concorda entusiasmada_ – Melhor que isso só se a gente conseguisse sair e ir para o shopping (_Louise fala enquanto arruma a mochila)_

_Joe olha pra ela. Ele quer recriminá-la, mas no fundo também acha uma boa idéia. Não... Não é uma boa idéia, é uma ótima idéia! Ele prometeu ao pai que não iria matar aula, mas tecnicamente ele não estará matando, afinal ninguém tem culpa se o professor não veio!_

_O garoto olha para a amiga e dá pra ver em seu semblante que ele gostou muito da idéia_ – Você acha que a gente consegue ir e voltar antes da sua mãe chegar? (_Os dois casais sempre se revezam para buscar as crianças dependendo do horário do plantão de cada um)_

_A menina fica pensativa por alguns segundos, quase dá pra ver as suas células cinzentas trabalhando pra analisar a situação_– Se a gente não se empolgar, a gente consegue. Nós só temos que ficar de olho no tempo pra voltar antes que a minha mãe chegue

_Joe pensa por alguns segundos_ – Então não vamos chamar mais ninguém. Se não a gente fica enrolando e acaba perdendo tempo _(ele fala mais entusiasmado que nunca)_

_A menina assente com a cabeça e eles saem da escola misturados aos alunos maiores_

XXXXX

_No shopping_

_A menina faz alguns cálculos mentais - _Temos uma hora e meia até minha mãe chegar, já que ela passa pra pegar a Annie e a Mel primeiro (_Loulse fala exultante)_ daqui para o colégio são 10 minutos de táxi, vai dar o tempo certinho

E se a gente atrasar? - _Joe pergunta meio temeroso_

_Louise responde sorrindo de forma convencida _– Eu já pensei nisso também, calculei mais ou menos com certa margem de erro

Ás vezes você me assusta, sabia? Não seria mais fácil a gente ter ligado pra tia Clara pedindo? (_Joe pergunta. Ele conhece a mãe da amiga e sabe que com certeza ela permitiria)_

_Louise sorri_ – Sim... Mas de vez em quando é legal colocar um pouquinho de emoção nas nossas pacatas vidas _(ela fala de forma filósofa)_

_Joe encara a menina_– Cada dia que passa, eu tenho mais certeza que você é louca! _(Ele fala revirando os olhos)_

**Louise** – A gente veio aqui pra conversar ou pra jogar?

Não precisa falar mais nada – _o menino fala entusiasmado_

_Os dois compram as fichas e começam a jogar e como todo mundo sabe o tempo voa quando fazemos algo que gostamos..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no County_

_O tempo passa rapidamente, Abby está atendendo uma senhora com um forte ataque de asma. Depois de algum tempo, a paciente é estabilizada e ela vai pegar alguma coisa para beber na sala de descanso dos médicos._

_Ela está colocando adoçante no café quando Carter entra_ – Dia difícil? _(Ele pergunta enquanto também se serve de café)_

Bem... Digamos que este é um dia difícil entre os dias calmos, e um dia calmo entre os dias difíceis – _Ela responde servindo-se de uma rosquinha_

_Carter sorri e também coloca adoçante no seu café_ – Você acabou de criar a definição perfeita de um dia como esse. Eu não vejo a hora de chegar em casa e...

_Ele interrompe sua frase ao ver que Abby derrubou seu copo no chão. Ela se segura na mesa para não cair_

Abby! Tudo bem? – _Carter pergunta preocupado enquanto a ampara e faz com que se sente_

Sim... Quer dizer, eu não sei! _(ela responde enquanto se senta ainda meio tonta) _De repente tudo ficou escuro e eu senti um aperto no coração (_ela sorri e acrescenta)_ será que eu devo ir ao médico?

Por sorte você tem um aqui a sua disposição (_Carter fala sorrindo, então ele fica pensativo por um minuto)_ você está atrasada?

_Abby olha para o amigo meio sem jeito_** – **Nem vem Dr. Carter, sem chance. Pode descartar a possibilidade. Eu tenho certeza que não estou grávida, isso não foi uma tontura comum, o que eu senti foi... Diferente

_Ela seca uma lágrima que surgiu inexplicavelmente_ – Foi um aperto no peito, como se uma mão invisível me sufocasse... Uma vontade louca de chorar... _(ela para ao sentir as lágrimas descendo) _Droga Carter! Você ta vendo isso? Eu to chorando e nem sei por quê. Você sabe que eu não sou assim

_Carter olha para a amiga. Ele ainda não está muito convencido _**– **Você tem certeza que não esta grávida? Podem ser hormônios

Absoluta! _(Abby afirma de forma a não deixar dúvidas) _Foi diferente, não foi um enjôo e sim uma sensação ruim.

_Ela se levanta_ – Ainda falta meia hora para o final do plantão, só espero que não chova...

É bom mesmo – _Carter fala_

_Mal ela termina de falar um grande trovão ecoa no céu seguido de grossos pingos de chuva_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no shopping duas crianças saem correndo..._

Droga Joe! (_Louise fala enquanto corre pelo estacionamento)_ você tinha que jogar mais uma vez! É sempre assim! No início você não quer fazer e depois que a gente faz você não quer parar

Eu já tava terminando – _O menino fala enquanto faz sinal para um táxi que, como os dois primeiros, não para._

Você falou isso há quinze minutos (_ela retruca)_ de que adianta eu cronometrar o tempo se você sempre fura meu planejamento?

_Joe para de correr e olha para a amiga _– Você sabe ser chata quando quer hein garota!

Chata? (_Louise fala quase gritando)_ você pensa que é só a sua mãe que vai torcer o seu pescoço? A minha mãe vai me matar! Ela parece meio louquinha, mas ela sabe pegar bem pesado, se você não sabe. E hoje ela me mata!

_Joe olha para a menina e mesmo com os pingos de chuva vê que os olhos dela estão se enchendo de lágrimas, coisa que o garoto nunca suportou. Ele sabe que Louise detesta chorar e se isso está acontecendo é porque a situação está ficando séria_ – Calma... Vai dar tudo certo

Realmente! _(Lu fala de forma irônica)_ nenhum táxi para pra gente, está caindo um dilúvio e daqui a pouco minha mãe chega na escola pra buscar a gente! Vai realmente dar tudo certo

Calma! _(Joe repete ficando de frente pra ela e colocando ambas as mãos nos ombros da menina)_ se a gente cortar caminho leva vinte minutos até a escola. Aí a gente dá uma desculpa qualquer pra tia Clara

_Louise suspira_ – A gente vai chegar molhado e ainda por cima atrasado, que desculpa você pensa em dar? Minha mãe não é boba!

A gente pensa no caminho. Vamos. Pode ser que a chuva pare – _Joe fala e as duas crianças saem correndo debaixo do temporal_

_Ledo engano, cinco minutos depois a chuva aumenta_

XXXXX

_Clara está no trânsito, pra variar ele está muito lento, quase parado. __**É sempre assim perto da escola em dia de chuva...**__ Ela pensa. No banco de trás Annie e Melissa tagarelam alheias ao que acontece lá fora.__** Droga! **__Pensa Clara. __**E eu que pensei que logo estaria em minha casa quentinha**_

_Ela pega o celular e tenta ligar para a filha e avisar que vai se atrasar, mas ninguém atende. __**No mínimo a Lu esqueceu de ligar depois que a aula acabou. Preciso ter uma conversa com ela. De que adianta ela ter um celular que fica sempre desligado?**_

_A médica finalmente para o carro em frente à escola. Há poucas crianças do lado de fora, pois Clara se atrasou por causa da chuva e a maioria dos alunos já foi pra casa. __**Eles já deviam estar aqui**_

_Ela espera mais vinte minutos até que decide entrar na escola para procurar Joe e Lu. __**No mínimo eles estão aprontando alguma e esqueceram a hora.**__ ela pensa consigo mesma. Clara está perdida neste pensamento quando encontra Alicia Adams, a professora de geografia das crianças_

Oi Clara! (_A professora fala)_ a Lu aprontou alguma?

_Clara sorri. Ela conhece todos os professores da filha e sempre que pode está no colégio pra ver como as coisas andam_ – Não, pelo menos espero que não! Vim procurar ela e o Joe. Hoje eles se atrasaram.

_Alicia olha para Clara sem entender_. – O senhor Livington não veio hoje. Eles saíram há duas horas, não tem mais ninguém da turma deles aqui

Como não? – _Clara fala um pouco mais alto do que gostaria._

_**Definitivamente eu tenho que conversar com os responsáveis pela escola. **A médica pensa. **Como duas crianças de nove anos saem e ninguém nota? Se bem que conhecendo as duas pestes como eu conheço não posso nem culpar a escola. Eu sei muito bem do que aqueles dois são capazes**_

Alguma coisa errada? – _Alicia pergunta ao ver que a mulher a sua frente está estranhamente calada_

Não... _(Clara primeiro divaga e depois fala furiosa)_ eu só acho que vou fazer picadinho da minha filha e do Joe também. Não acredito que eles fizeram de novo!

_Clara conhece bem as duas crianças e logo adivinha que duas aulas vagas no último horário foi demais pra eles e ambos não resistiram à tentação de dar uma fugidinha e no mínimo se atrasaram pra voltar _

_Ela se despede da professora e vai para a porta da escola. **Daqui a pouco eles devem estar aqui e vão ouvir... Há se vão.**_

_Mas o tempo passa e nada dos meninos aparecerem_...

XXXXX

_Abby está sozinha em casa. Luka está trabalhando e Clara ainda não veio deixar Mel e Joe. Em outro dia qualquer isso não a preocuparia, pois ela sabe que a chuva forte causa engarrafamentos monstruosos, mas hoje especificamente Abby está com uma sensação estranha. Ela olha para o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos, vai até a janela e nada do carro de Clara parar. Abby liga a tv e desliga cinco minutos depois, vai à janela novamente. Ela liga no celular do filho, mas ninguém atende._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no hospital_

_A chuva continua cada vez mais forte. Luka, mesmo estando com um guarda chuva, chegou todo molhado e precisou pegar uma roupa emprestada. Um dia como esse não trás prognósticos bons para a emergência_

_Ele está há vários minutos atendendo a uma das vítimas de um engavetamento que ocorreu não muito distante do hospital, felizmente sem nenhum caso critico, quando Morris vem lhe chamar._

Luka, por favor – _ele fala_

Estou com um paciente Morris, não há mais ninguém? – _O croata pergunta._

Luka, é melhor você vir... – _Ele para a frase no meio. O croata vê em seu semblante que algo aconteceu_

_Ele se dirige apressadamente a sala de trauma e engole em seco ao ver Louise desacordada em uma das macas..._

* * *

Passando rapidinho apenas para me desculpar pela demora. Eu juro que não não pretendo desistir da fic ou estou fazendo isso para deixar ninguém na vontade. O problema é absolutamente falta de tempo!

De qualquer forma aqui está o capítulo. Espero que gostem

Bjos e boa leitura


	10. Chapter 10

_Na porta da escola Clara está começando a ficar preocupada, o tempo está passando e nem Joe nem Louise deram sinal de vida. No banco de trás Mel e Annie já estão ficando cansadas. Ela tenta ligar mais uma vez no celular da filha, tenta o celular de Joe também, mas ambos caem na caixa postal. É muito raro Clara não saber o que fazer, mas isso está acontecendo neste exato momento. Ela cogita a hipótese de ligar para Abby e ver se eles deram notícias, mas acaba desistindo. Se eles não estiverem dado nenhuma notícia e se a amiga souber que eles não estavam na escola com certeza vai se assustar e Abby tem uma certa tendência a se desesperar muito facilmente com qualquer coisa que se relacione aos filhos_

_A médica liga novamente para o celular de Louise e para o celular de Joe, mas eles continuam caindo na caixa postal ela liga também na sua casa, mas chama e ninguém atende._

Mãe que horas a gente vai pra casa? Eu to com fome. – _Annie pergunta tirando Clara de seu devaneio. Ela olha pra trás e vê que Melissa também está visivelmente entediada. Faz mais de uma hora que eles esperam e nada das crianças darem notícias_

_Neste momento o seu celular toca. Ela vê que é seu marido. __**No mínimo aquelas duas pestes perceberam que estão encrencadas e colocaram o John pra me acalmar, mas eles não vão escapar. **__Ela pensa enquanto atende ao telefone._

_Ela permanece com o celular no ouvido por alguns segundos e então o telefone cai de suas mãos e se perde no chão do carro_

Tia você ta bem? – _Melissa pergunta._

_Clara não fala nada, mas uma lágrima furtiva sai de seus olhos..._

XXXXX

_Um pouco antes, no hospital._

_Luka olha para a menina desacordada. Louise tem uma concussão feia na cabeça e treme violentamente por causa da chuva que tomou. Demora alguns minutos, mas ele consegue estabilizá-la. No entanto, ela ainda está desacordada, ele pede a Halley que a monitore e vai conversar com o policial para tentar descobrir o que aconteceu._

_O policial está com a mochila de Louise, ele entrega para o médico_ – Vocês poderiam localizar a família? Há um celular na mochila e uma agenda escolar também

_Luka pega a mochila _– Por coincidência a mãe dela e o padrasto são médicos aqui. Nós já pedimos pra que eles fossem avisados...

_Então Luka para por um momento. __**Se Louise está aqui... Onde está o Joe?**_

_Luka olha para o policial – _Ela estava sozinha? (_Ele pergunta mais rápido e alto do que pretendia)_

_O policial olha pra ele sem entender – _Nós a achamos desacordada no parque. Parece que caiu e bateu a cabeça. Mas ela estava sozinha, não havia ninguém com ela ou se havia não a socorreu (_o policial olha curioso para Luka)_

_Luka logo explica_ – Ela é a melhor amiga do meu filho, eles estudam na mesma escola e estão sempre juntos. Ele deveria estar com ela. Você tem certeza que não havia mais ninguém?

Ela estava sozinha, senhor. Deve ter escorregado enquanto corria na chuva ou então alguém a empurrou... – _o policial responde_

_Luka para por um momento, ele sabe que o filho e a amiga sempre brigam por coisas banais. Mas ele logo tira a idéia da cabeça. O croata sabe que Joe adora a amiga e nunca a agrediria e muito menos a deixaria caída sem socorro. __**Ela deve ter escorregado e o Joe pode ter ido buscar ajuda... Sim pode ser isso. **__Mas depois_ _ele balança a cabeça negativamente.__** Não... Ele tem o celular e ele nunca deixaria a Lu sozinha e machucada.**_

_Halley entra_ – Eu avisei o Carter. (_Ela olha para o croata)_ desculpa Luka, não tive coragem de ligar pra Clara. Ela está sempre tão alegre...

Entendo_ (Luka fala)_ quando o Carter chegar a gente avisa pra ela. Não se preocupe foi só uma concussão, ela vai ficar bem

XXXXX

_Vinte minutos depois Carter chega exasperado_ – o que aconteceu? Onde ela está

_Luka olha para o amigo _– Na enfermaria, um policial a achou desacordada no parque. Ela ainda está inconsciente, ninguém sabe o que aconteceu

_Carter engole em seco quando ouve_ – Ela foi atacada... Ela foi...

Não, não_ (Halley interrompe tranqüilizando-o) _não há evidência de nada deste tipo Carter, pode ficar tranqüilo. Agora você tem que localizar a Clara.

Sim – _Carter balança a cabeça e sai meio desorientado para avisar a esposa_

XXXXX

_De volta ao carro de Clara_

_A médica desliga o telefone e luta contra as lágrimas. Apesar de tudo há duas crianças no carro e ela não pode tomar nenhuma decisão precipitada que vá assustar as meninas_

_Ela suspira e olha pra filha_ – Aconteceu um probleminha no hospital eu vou ter que deixar vocês na casa da vovó

_As meninas olham sem entender_

E eu tia? – _Melissa pergunta_

Você fica lá com a Annie, eu vou avisar sua mãe. Depois eu pego você e levo pra casa – _Clara fala_

Por que não vamos pra minha casa? _– Mel ainda argumenta_

E a Lu? E o Joe? Como eles vão pra casa? – _Annie completa_

Eu estou com pressa querida (_ela fala com Melissa)_ a casa da minha mãe é aqui perto. Ela cuida de vocês

E a Lu? E o Joe? A gente não pode deixar eles aqui – _Annie insiste_

_A médica respira fundo. Não é hora pra explicar pras duas meninas o que aconteceu mas ela conhece a filha e sabe que precisa dar uma resposta convincente - _Eu aviso lá dentro que tive uma emergência e deixo dinheiro pra eles voltarem de taxi (_ela fala meio desconcertada rezando para a resposta contentar a garotinha) _Eu não posso ficar esperando

_Se Annie pensou em perguntar mais alguma coisa o semblante sério da mãe a desanimou. Clara deixa as meninas com a mãe e vai apressada para o hospital_

XXXXX

_No hospital_

_Clara chega com o coração na mão. Nem ela sabe como conseguiu forças para dar uma desculpa qualquer às meninas, manter-se calma e dirigir ao hospital. A médica não pode acreditar que sua garotinha está ferida. Carter não explicou direito o que aconteceu e isso a angustia ainda mais_

_Ela encontra Halley que a acalma um pouco dizendo que a menina, embora desacordada, está bem. A enfermeira leva Clara até a filha_

_A médica vê a menina desacordada no leito e não contem uma lágrima. Por mais forte que Clara seja ver sua garotinha naquele estado lhe tira dos eixos_

_Carter chega e a abraça_ – vai ficar tudo bem... Nós fizemos todos os exames, agora é só ela acordar

E o Joe? _– Clara pergunta_

Não sabemos... Ela foi achada sozinha. (_O marido responde)._ Luka foi dar uma volta pelo caminho da escola pra ver se acha o menino

Estranho... (_Clara fala)_ ele nunca deixaria a Lu sozinha e machucada

_Neste momento eles ouvem um gemido. Louise está acordando..._

XXXXX

_Louise olha sem entender direito onde está. Sua mente está confusa, a última coisa que ela se lembra é de correr debaixo de um temporal. Ela se lembra que estava com medo da bronca da mãe e ela se lembra de Joe tentando acalma-la..._

Joe! (_Ela fala e tenta se levantar)_

Calma filha... _(Clara fala) _está tudo bem... Agora nós estamos com você

_A menina olha para os lados procurando o amigo. Não vê sinal de Joe. __**Não...**__ Ela pensa. __**Não está nada bem**_

O Joe mãe! O Joe! (_Ela fala e as lágrimas começam a descer)_ alguém o levou

_Luka entra neste exato momento..._

XXXXX

_Na casa do Luka e da Abby_

_Abby anda de um lado para o outro. Definitivamente algo aconteceu! Joe já devia ter chegado há muito tempo, o celular dele não atende tampouco o de Clara e o de Louise. Ela ligou no hospital para falar com Luka, mas disseram que o croata havia saído sem avisar e ele também não levou o celular_

_Abby sabe que ela é meio desesperada de vez em quando, mas desta vez algo lhe diz que alguma coisa aconteceu. Ela sente isso no fundo do seu coração_

XXXXX

_De volta ao hospital_

_O croata chega a tempo de ouvir as últimas palavras de Louise_

Como assim alguém o levou? – _Ele pergunta mais rápido do que devia_

Eu não sei tio... (_Louise fala segurando o choro)_ a gente não teve os últimos horários, o professor não veio. Aí nós fomos para o shoping _(ela para e fica esperando a bronca que não vem. Então continua) _Na hora que a gente ia embora começou a chover e nenhum taxi parava. Então nós resolvemos ir à pé cortando caminho pelo parque. A gente estava indo para a escola, e um homem parou o carro e perguntou se a gente queria carona. O Joe falou que não e eu disse que nenhuma criança com juízo entra num carro de desconhecidos

_A despeito de tudo Clara não pode deixar de sorrir, mas seu sorriso logo morre ao ver a expressão desesperada da filha_

_Louise continua –_ Aí a gente continuou andando e ele foi seguindo a gente. Eu falei para o Joe não dar confiança e pra gente andar rápido e nós fizemos isso, mas ele tava de carro e não parou de nos seguir, aí o Joe disse que ia chamar a polícia. O homem saiu do carro e segurou o braço do Joe e olhou com ele com muita raiva... Muita raiva mesmo!

_Clara pode ver que a filha está apavorada. Ela senta-se na beira da cama e abraça a menina dando força para que ela continue_

Aí eu falei pra ele soltar o Joe e ele deve ter apertado mais ainda o braço dele porque o Joe gritou, eu também gritei e eu fui dar um chute nele... Depois eu... Eu não lembro de mais nada... (_A menina fala entre soluços)_

_Clara abraça a menina. Carter e Luka saem do quarto_ – Eu vou chamar a polícia_ (Carter fala vendo que o amigo está sem ação, totalmente desorientado)_

_De fato o croata ainda não digeriu todas as informações. Ele sente um gosto amargo na boca ao lembrar das palavras da menina... "Um homem desconhecido levou o Joe" _

_**Um desconhecido... Quem poderia ser? O que esta pessoa pretende?**__ Luka não sabe o que pensar nem o que fazer. Então ele se lembra que a esposa deve estar esperando o filho chegar, sozinha em casa e mais preocupada que nunca com a falta de notícias. _

_Ele olha para o amigo – _Eu vou em casa avisar a Abby... Não acho legal falar sobre isso pelo telefone

_Antes que Carter fale alguma coisa o croata sai_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Eu juro que tentei postar antes, mas fiquei sem net no final da semana. Não foi culpa minha...

Espero que gostem do capítulo e espero que estejam gostando de ler a fic tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrevê-la. E se puderem deixar uma review eu agradeço imensamente(aliás, eu já disse aqui que escrever reviews queima calorias?)

Bjos e boa leitura


	11. Chapter 11

_Na casa do Luka e da Abby_

_Abby está cada vez mais apreensiva com a demora dos filhos, ela já andou pela casa toda, já tentou ligar em todos os celulares possíveis, já tentou em vão falar com o marido no hospital e nada de conseguir qualquer notícia._

_**Eu sei que sou meio neurótica. **__Ela pensa consigo mesma, lutando contra a angústia que teima em queimar seu peito.__** Mas isso não é normal! Já era para os meninos haverem chegado há horas. A Clara é meio louquinha, mas é muito responsável com as crianças, se ela tivesse passado em algum lugar com certeza avisaria. **Ela olha pela janela pela décima vez nesta última hora. **E essa chuva que não para... **_

_Ela __continua formulando hipóteses até que o__ som da porta se abrindo interrompe seus pensamentos, Abby vê Luka entrar e o semblante de seu marido deixa claro que definitivamente aconteceu alguma coisa..._

XXXXX

_No hospital_

_Abby entra apressadamente lutando contra as lágrimas. Luka chegou em casa visivelmente atordoado e tentou lhe explicar tudo que estava acontecendo. Algo sobre um acidente com Louise envolvendo de alguma forma seu filho que ninguém sabe onde está, mas ela ainda não entendeu direito o que aconteceu, as palavras de seu marido dançam soltas em sua mente._

_Joe..._

_Homem..._

_Levou..._

_Definitivamente alguma coisa grave aconteceu. Ela sente seu coração se apertar cada vez mais e esse aperto chega a níveis insuportáveis quando ela vê a polícia..._

XXXXX

_Na enfermaria, Louise conta pela terceira vez a mesma história para o policial. A menina se angustia por não conseguir dar nenhuma informação concreta. O policial já perguntou uma dúzia de vezes se ela já viu o homem antes e uma dúzia de vezes Lu falou que nunca o viu._

_A menina se sente culpada. Se ela não tivesse tido a idéia de fugir da escola para ir ao shopping isso não teria acontecido e essa constatação faz com que a culpa se acentue ainda mais. Se algo acontecer ao Joe ela não se perdoará_

_Carter sai da sala deixando Clara e Louise a sós.__** É muito estranho...**__ (ele pensa) __**se fosse para seqüestrar alguém o mais obvio seria levar a Louise. **__**Afinal meninas são mais delicadas e lutam menos. Se bem que com a Lu nunca se sabe. **__Ele fala para si mesmo lembrando-se do gênio da enteada__**. **__Não... Alguma coisa diz a ele que isso não foi um seqüestro comum, mas isso não o tranqüiliza em absoluto. Muito pelo contrário._

_Ele encontra Abby e Luka na sala de descanso. A médica está no sofá amparada pelo marido, não é preciso ser muito esperto pra ver que Abby está completamente transtornada com a notícia_

Joe... (_ela fala olhando para o amigo)_ onde está o Joe?

Não sabemos... (_Carter fala meio desconcertado)_ a Lu acabou de dar seu depoimento, mas ela não sabe de muita coisa...

Como não sabe? (_Abby levanta-se exasperada)_ eles não estavam juntos?

Sim eles estavam (_Carter tenta acalmar a amiga),_ mas ela foi empurrada, bateu a cabeça e desmaiou. Foi encontrada pela polícia que a trouxe pra cá. Foi a nossa sorte, se a tivessem levado pra outro hospital só Deus sabe quando a encontraríamos

Mas ela deve saber alguma coisa! Qualquer coisa! – _Abby fala a um passo do desespero_

Ela falou que uma pessoa os seguiu no parque, um homem desconhecido (_Carter fala)_ a polícia vai mandar alguém pra fazer um retrato falado.

No parque? O que eles faziam no parque (_Abby fala tentando se controlar. Então antes que alguém responda ela percebe) _Ah meu Deus! Eles fizeram de novo...

_Sim, eles fizeram de novo. E desta vez as consequências parecem ser maiores do que uma bronca e um castigo. Abby senta-se novamente, ou melhor, desaba. As lágrimas que ela tentava conter descem agora em profusão_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na enfermaria_

_Clara abraça a filha. Qualquer um pode perceber que a menina está à beira de uma crise de nervos. Como médica e como mãe Clara sabe que tem obrigação de se manter centrada para ajudar sua garotinha, mas é muito difícil e ela luta contra as lágrimas._

_A menina repete o nome do amigo incessantemente e fala entre soluços que tudo aconteceu por sua culpa_

Não minha linda, não foi sua culpa... _– Clara fala para a filha_

Foi sim mãe, se a gente não tivesse ido para o shopping... – _Louise fala chorando cada vez mais _

_Antes que Clara diga alguma coisa, Chunny entra dizendo que o policial que fará o retrato falado acabou de chegar._

XXXXX

_Do lado de fora_

_Luka abraça Abby e tenta acalmá-la. Carter assiste a cena em silêncio então ele fala para os amigos_ – Seria melhor vocês irem para casa (_Abby olha pra ele)_ é bom que tenha alguém lá caso entrem em contato

_Abby assente com a cabeça enxugando uma lágrima - _Eu sei... Mas vamos esperar mais um pouco, pode ser que a polícia tenha alguma pista

_Neste momento um policial chega e pede para conversar com os pais separadamente_ – É procedimento de rotina (_ele fala para Abby e Luka que se entreolham assustados)_

Eu vou primeiro (_Abby fala)_ qualquer coisa que eu puder fazer pra ajudar...

_Ela se retira acompanhada pelo policial_

XXXXX

_Depois que Abby sai Luka senta-se com as mãos na cabeça. O croata se faz de forte na frente da esposa, mas na verdade está tão abalado quanto ela. Todo tipo de hipóteses passam pela sua cabeça e ele luta para afastá-las. - _Você acha que pode ser seqüestro? (_Luka pergunta para o amigo)_

Não sei (_Carter fala pensativo)_ é muito estranho... Eu estava pensando nisso. Seria uma hipótese, só que seria muito mais fácil pegar a Lu no lugar do Joe... Quer dizer ela é uma garota, teoricamente luta menos e é mais fraca. Pode ser que alguém tenha escolhido o Joe de propósito... Pode ser besteira, mas...

É... (_Luka fala)_ em parte você tem razão meninas são mais vulneráveis fisicamente, mas, além disso, há outra coisa... Quem é podre de rico aqui é você, mais um motivo para pegarem a Lu ao invés do meu filho

_Os dois amigos se entreolham nada faz sentido_

XXXXX

_Abby entra na sala acompanhada pelo policial. A vontade dela é gritar, chorar, implorar que tragam seu menino de volta pra ela_

Sente-se (_o policial indica uma cadeira) _lamento pelo seu filho

Eu também... (_Abby balbucia)_ alguma novidade?

_O policial balança a cabeça negativamente_ – Há possibilidade de ser um seqüestro, mas só podemos ter certeza quando alguém entrar em contato.

E enquanto isso o que vocês estão fazendo? Esperando? – _Abby pergunta exasperada. Normalmente ela não perde o controle, mas isso se torna difícil quando seu menino está desaparecido_

Acalme-se, por favor, (_o policial fala)_ há viaturas fazendo busca pela região e em breve teremos um retrato falado do suspeito

_Abby tenta se acalmar. Ela fala para si mesma que tudo ficará bem que o pesadelo vai acabar, mas isso não acalenta seu coração de mãe._

_Como se lesse seus pensamentos o policial fala_ – A polícia está fazendo o seu melhor. Nós estamos vasculhando cada centímetro das redondezas, estamos interrogando pessoas, ligando para hospitais... Tudo está sendo feito para achar seu filho

Eu sei... _(Abby fala)_ desculpe o mau jeito

Eu entendo afinal você é mãe (_o policial sorri solidariamente)_ e eu sei que a senhora gostaria de ajudar

Tudo que eu puder – _Abby concorda_

Então por favor, responda nossas perguntas – _o policial fala pegando um bloco de anotações._

_Abby assente com a cabeça e o interrogatório tem início_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Joe acabou de acordar. O menino não se lembra direito o que aconteceu. Ele não reconhece o local, Joe tem certeza que nunca esteve lá antes. O menino tenta se mexer e não consegue só então ele nota que está amarrado. Ao poucos as lembranças vão clareando sua mente. O garoto se lembra do shopping, da corrida desembestada pelo parque, do homem do carro, ele se lembra da sua amiga caindo e do pavor que sentiu quando o homem veio em sua direção o agarrando e após isso apenas a escuridão.... Ele tenta gritar, mas sua voz não sai. Só então Joe percebe que está amordaçado. Ele se agita mais ainda tentando se soltar, só o que consegue é ir para o chão._

_Lágrimas descem dos olhos do menino ele sente seu ombro doer violentamente devido a queda, neste momento uma porta se abre..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Eu sei que eu demorei e que o capítulo está pequeno. Quanto a demora, são os problemas de sempre, a chamada vida real. E quanto ao tamanho, na verdade o capítulo deveria ser um pouco maior, mas eu estou com viagem marcada então decidi dividi-lo pois não queria partir sem atualizar.

Talvez o próximo demore um pouquinho mais por causa da minha viagem, mas não se preocupem que assim que voltar eu começo a prepará-lo. Não passa pela minha cabeça desistir

Bjos e boa leitura


	12. Chapter 12

_De volta ao hospital_

_Um policial com cerca de trinta anos se apresenta a Clara e Louise_ – Policial Tunner (_ele se apresenta e olha para a menina)_ eu vou desenhar o homem que levou seu amigo. Você pode me ajudar?

Eu não sei de nada, não vi o rosto dele direito – _Louise fala segurando o choro. A mãe olha para o policial, seu olhar pede para que ele não a pressione, mas ao contrário disso o policial a chama em um canto e pede para que saia._

_Ela olha para a filha receosa_ – não sei se devo... Ela está muito nervosa com tudo que aconteceu, eles são muito amigos.

Eu sei senhora (_o policial fala num tom de quem já passou por situações semelhantes e sabe perfeitamente como lidar com elas)_ minha experiência diz que é melhor que ela seja interrogada sozinha. É claro que só faremos isso com sua permissão e não faremos nada que possa amedrontá-la ou prejudicá-la. A senhora pode ficar tranquila...

Bem _(Clara fala meio indecisa. Seu instinto materno se recusa a ficar longe de sua garotinha, mas ela precisa ser racional)_ só se ela concordar

_A médica e o policial vão até o leito onde a menina está. Louise os encara com os olhinhos assustados_

_Clara senta-se ao lado da filha e fala_ – Linda... O policial quer conversar com você

De novo? _(Lu fala desanimada)_ eu não sei de nada! (_Ela fala já com lágrimas nos olhos)_

_Antes que Clara fale o policial adianta-se_ – Lu... Louise é seu nome, certo? Eu posso te chamar de Lu?

_A menina faz que sim com a cabeça, o policial continua_ – Eu sei que você já fez o que podia pra ajudar a achar seu amigo e eu tenho certeza que se você soubesse mais alguma coisa você já teria falado... Estou certo?

Sim (_ela fala timidamente) _eu falaria. Eu já falei tudo, eu juro!

_Clara faz menção de intervir, mas o policial lhe dá um olhar tranqüilizador enquanto continua conversando com a menina._

Você já ficou na frente da televisão sem prestar atenção no programa e depois quando alguém comentou você percebe que sabia tudo que aconteceu? Mesmo achando que não tinha prestado atenção? – _Ele fala olhando pra ela_

_A menina fica calada por algum tempo e fala pensativa_ – Acho que sim...

Então nós vamos fazer mais ou menos assim. Eu fico aqui com você enquanto sua mãe vai tomar um café e a gente fica conversando. Se você lembrar de alguma coisa eu desenho neste bloco – _O policial fala sentando-se ao lado dela_

E se eu não conseguir? – _A menina pergunta temerosa_

Se você não conseguir, não tem problema _(o policial fala olhando nos olhos dela), mas_ pelo menos você tentou...

_Louise olha para a mãe. Clara pergunta_ – Tudo bem pra você minha linda? Eu só saio se não tiver problema pra você

_A menina tem medo, mas acima de tudo quer ajudar a descobrir o que aconteceu com o amigo. Sim Louise fará o que for preciso_

_Ela dá um olhar decidido para a mãe_ – Pode ir mãe. Eu vou ficar e fazer o que for preciso. Eu quero ajudar a encontrar o Joe

_Clara dá um sorriso e abraça a filha - _Estou orgulhosa de você _(ela balbucia antes de sair)_

XXXXX

_Ela encontra Luka e Carter no corredor, Clara caminha direto para o marido que a abraça. A médica não sabe como aguentaria ver sua filha sofrendo se ele não estivesse a seu lado. Ela enxuga uma lágrima furtiva e pergunta_ – Onde está a Abby?

Prestando depoimento _(Luka fala)_ como está a Lu?

_Clara suspira_ – Nervosa, apavorada, e se sentindo culpada

Entendo... (_Carter fala)_ eles saíram sem permissão

Típico da dupla – _Luka fala com um sorriso triste. Ele sempre soube que ainda teria problemas com as duas crianças levadas, mas nunca imaginou que passaria por algo desta natureza_

_Clara também sorri_ – Ela está com um policial que vai tentar fazer um retrato falado do sujeito. A Lu disse que não se lembrava, mas ele soube deixar ela a vontade. Acho que vai conseguir alguma coisa.

_Neste momento Abby sai da sala e Luka é avisado para entrar em dez minutos_

Como foi? – _Carter pergunta_

Como qualquer interrogatório, eu creio (_ela responde)_ perguntaram se o Joe tinha problemas em casa... Se algum de nós poderia ter um inimigo

Um inimigo? Como assim um inimigo? – _Luka fala sem acreditar_

É... _(Abby fala)_ alguém que quisesse prejudicar a mim ou a você através do Joe...

Isso é ridículo! (_Luka fala) _nenhum de nós tem inimigos

Foi o que eu falei – _Abby retruca_

_Neste momento Luka é chamado_

Vamos tomar um café enquanto isso. – _Clara fala para a amiga_

Eu não quero. Prefiro ficar aqui esperando – _Abby olha pra ela desanimada_

Você não quer, mas precisa. _(Clara passa o braço pelo ombro da amiga)_ ordens médicas (_ela olha para o marido) _Se acontecer alguma coisa...

Pode deixar que qualquer novidade eu chamo_. – Carter fala e dá um selinho na esposa_

XXXXX

_Na cafeteria, Clara e Abby sentam-se em uma mesa afastada, por alguns momentos nenhuma das duas fala nada. É como se ambas ainda estivessem tentando digerir aquele dia terrível_

Mel! – _Abby fala num sobressalto, ela esqueceu completamente da filha mais nova_

Fique tranqüila. _(Clara fala)_ eu conversei com minha mãe. Ela vai ficar com a Mel e com a Annie o tempo que for preciso. Não vai fazer bem pra elas esse clima todo

Obrigada (_Abby fala sentindo-se mais culpada que nunca) _céus, como eu pude me esquecer dela?

A Mel está bem _(Clara argumenta)_ quem precisa de você agora é o Joe

_Abby tenta sorrir, mas sua mente só tem um pensamento... __**Onde Joe está?**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Passando rapidinho só pra me desculpar pela demora e tranquilizar vocês. Não se preocupem que mesmo que ocorram eventuais atrasos como o que aconteceu com este capítulo, eu pretendo postar a fic toda ok. Ela já está praticamente pronta, só faltam alguns ajustes finais.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Se eu não conseguir postar antes, desejo desde já um feliz natal e um ano novo cheio de realizações pra todos vocês

Bjos e boa leitura. E se quiserem deixar uma review, podem ter certeza que vou adorar


	13. Chapter 13

_Local desconhecido_

_Joe olha para a figura desconhecida que o fita intensamente. Depois de alguns instantes ele reconhece o homem na sua frente como a pessoa que seguiu a ele e a amiga no parque. __**Lu**__... **O que será que aconteceu com ela?** Ele pensa preocupado com a amiga. A última lembrança que tem da menina é ela caindo no asfalto molhado. Ele quer questioná-lo, perguntar por sua amiga, perguntar por que tudo aconteceu, mas a única coisa que ele consegue é gemer devido à mordaça._

_O homem desconhecido se aproxima e olha para Joe_

Você se machucou? – _Ele pergunta ao ver o garoto no chão. O homem se aproxima para ajudar Joe a se levantar. O garoto se encolhe aterrorizado_

Eu... Eu não vou te fazer mal..._ (O homem fala)_ eu nunca faria mal a uma criança... Eu vou colocar você na cama de novo

_Joe sente braços ligeiramente fortes o colocarem na cama. O menino pode perceber que seu algoz treme ligeiramente, como se estivesse nervoso_

_Ele olha para o garoto_ – você deve estar com fome... (_ele fala ao ver o adiantado da hora)_ eu vou te desamarrar e tirar a sua mordaça, assim você pode comer... Tudo bem?

_O menino olha para o desconhecido, realmente seu estômago está se dando conta que já passou da hora de comer. O menino assente com a cabeça_

Eu vou soltar você, mas espero que você não seja idiota o suficiente pra tentar lutar comigo. – _O homem fala lançando um olhar gélido ao garoto_

_Joe olha para o homem mais uma vez e nota que com certeza estaria em desvantagem num confronto corporal. Além disso, ninguém sabe se ele está armado. A última coisa que Joe quer é fazer papel de idiota e acabar se machucando_

_O homem tira a mordaça do menino e em seguida o desamarra. Depois ele coloca um pacote ao lado do garoto e tira um sanduíche acompanhado de refrigerante e batatas fritas – _Você gosta? (_ele pergunta)_

_Joe balança a cabeça afirmativamente_

Eu imaginei... (_Ele fala e Joe percebe um ligeiro tremor em sua voz) _Garotos sempre gostam deste tipo de lanche... Eu vou sair pra deixar você comer sossegado

_O homem sai antes que Joe consiga perguntar qualquer coisa deixando o menino sozinho com seus questionamentos e seu medo_

XXXXX

_De volta ao hospital_

_Abby e Clara voltam da lanchonete e encontram Luka, que acabou de prestar seu depoimento,sozinho. O croata avisa a Clara que o marido foi relatar o acontecido à administração do hospital, claro que nenhum dos quatro médicos tem condições de atender no momento._

_Abby e Luka se dão as mãos e esperam e só o que eles podem fazer_

_Pouco depois o policial que estava fazendo o retrato falado sai com expressão triunfante _– Sua filha ajudou muito (_ele fala para Clara)_

Você conseguiu o retrato falado? _– Clara pergunta vendo uma centelha de esperança se acender_

Sim (_o policial fala sorrindo)_ vou dar os últimos retoques e colocar no nosso banco de dados, se o sujeito tiver ficha nós o acharemos

_Luka olha para o policial _– Eu gostaria de ver o retrato, quem sabe eu reconheço esta pessoa.

Claro (_o policial fala)_ dentro de uma hora ou duas ele estará pronto e a polícia vai entrar em contato com vocês

_Carter volta e senta-se com os amigos, só o que eles podem fazer é esperar. __Algum tempo depois, Chunny chega dizendo que Louise pode ir pra casa_

_Clara suspira_ – Eu vou levar a Lu pra casa da minha mãe e dar uma olhada nas meninas. Assim que puder, eu volto

_Carter olha para a esposa_ – Eu vou com você... Algo me diz que não vai ser fácil convencer a Lu a sair daqui.

XXXXX

_Clara entra na enfermaria. Lu já trocou de roupa e está sentada a espera da mãe. Ela se faz de forte, mas Clara conhece a sua menina e sabe que por dentro sua filha está arrasada_

Ta pronta minha linda? _– Clara pergunta_

_Louise faz que sim com a cabeça_

Nós vamos levar você pra casa da vovó. Você fica com ela e com as meninas até a gente resolver tudo por aqui... Tudo bem? – _Clara fala para a filha_

Eu queria ficar mãe, eu quero estar aqui quando o Joe chegar – _ela fala lançando um olhar suplicante para sua mãe._

_Clara senta-se ao lado da filha e fala_ – Eles ainda estão procurando o Joe... Ninguém pode garantir que o achem hoje ainda. Você se machucou, precisa descansar...

_Louise enxuga uma lágrima, ela sabe que o que a mãe quis dizer na verdade é que ninguém pode garantir que o achem._

Vamos fazer o seguinte (_Carter fala tentando amenizar a situação)_ você vai pra casa da sua avó e eu prometo que qualquer notícia a gente te avisa

Você promete? – _Louise fala_

Prometo... – _Ele fala tocando de leve o queixo da menina_

Outra coisa... _(Clara fala)_ a sua irmã não sabe de nada... Nem a Mel

Pode deixar que eu não falo nada (_Louise afirma parecendo mais adulta do que os seus nove anos)_ elas ainda são muito pequenas, vão ficar assustadas...

Isso mesmo minha linda, é melhor que elas não saibam ainda _(Clara fala e os três se retiram)_

XXXXX

_De volta ao local desconhecido_

_Joe terminou de comer seu lanche rapidamente, só agora ele se deu conta do quanto estava com fome. O menino sorve os últimos goles de refrigerante e aproveita para dar uma boa olhada no local onde está. E o que ele vê é um__ quarto é simples, apenas uma cama com uma mesinha ao lado e um guarda roupa modesto_

_Joe vai até a janela e vê decepcionado que não há nada que lhe indique o local onde está. Não há outras janelas, não há casas e os poucos prédios existentes parecem ser comerciais o que significa que há essa hora estão vazios. __**Droga!**__ Ele pensa. __**Num lugar destes ninguém vai me ver, não vai adiantar nada eu gritar por socorro.**_

_**Lógico, seu burro!**__ Joe recrimina-se. __**Sabe-se lá por que você foi sequestrado. É claro que ele não ia colocar você num lugar onde alguém pudesse te encontrar**_

Caramba! Eu fui sequestrado! – _As palavras saltam se sua boca como se possuissem vida própria. Ele está ao mesmo tempo temeroso e intrigado. Temeroros por motivos óbvios e intrigado porque Joe sabe que, embora a família viva bem, seus pais não são milionários não, há motivo para que ele fosse sequestrado._

_Os pensamentos do garoto são interrompidos quando a porta se abre novamente_

XXXXX

_No hospital_

_O tempo passa lentamente. Ninguém conversa, os dois casais apenas se entreolham e a angústia cresce a cada minuto. Minutos esses que se transformam em horas e a__ noite cai sem ainda nenhuma notícia_

Droga! (_Abby se levanta exasperada)_ já está anoitecendo ninguém faz nada! Meu garoto está sabe se lá aonde! Eu não agüento mais isso

_Ela se senta novamente agora sem conter as lágrimas. Abby encosta a cabeça no peito do marido e dá vazão ao pranto_

_Luka fica calado acariciando os cabelos da esposa. __**Ela se faz de forte, mas por dentro está dilacerada.**__ Ele pensa._

_Carter e Clara chegam e observam os amigos em silêncio. Não há muito a dizer numa hora dessas_

_Finalmente um policial chega para trazer algum alento aos corações, ou não..._

_Eles se levantam praticamente ao mesmo tempo e olham para o policial_

O senhor trouxe o retrato? _– Luka expressa em palavras o pensamento dos demais_

Sim (_o policial fala)_ foi o mais próximo que chegamos (_ele olha para os dois casais)_ nós checamos as fichas de centenas de sujeitos que tiveram passagem pela polícia pelos mais diversos motivos e nada. Estamos mandando o retrato para outros estados, pode ser que a gente encontre alguma coisa...

_O policial dá o retrato para Luka e o croata fica pálido ao ver a foto_

O que foi Luka? (_Abby pergunta ao ver a expressão do marido)_ você conhece o homem? Reconheceu o retrato?

Senhor Lyon... Karl Lyon – _ele mal consegue balbuciar_

_O policial olha pra ele esperando mais explicações_

Ele trouxe o filho aqui para ser tratado há alguns meses (_Luka fala sem reconhecer a própria voz) _foi um dia tumultuado e o menino acabou morrendo de aneurisma antes que eu o atendesse... _(o croata luta para não deixar a sua voz tremer) _Ele... Ele me culpa pela morte do filho...

_O silêncio agora predomina. Não é preciso palavras para expressar o que todos estão pensando... Vingança_

_Ao ver que os presentes estão chocados demais para fazer qualquer coisa, Carter toma a frente da situação_ – Eu vou tentar conseguir a ficha do garoto. Lá deve ter o endereço dele. Já dá pra começar a fazer alguma coisa

_O médico se retira acompanhado pelo policial. Abby desaba na cadeira ainda tentando processar o que aconteceu_

Meu Deus... – _Clara balbucia_

O que ele vai fazer com o Joe... (_Abby fala com os olhos marejados)_ o filho dele está morto! Será que...

_Ela não consegue concluir a frase_

_Luka toma a esposa nos braços e a abraça como se quisesse fazer com que toda a sua dor se dissipasse – _Vai ficar tudo bem... A polícia vai encontrá-lo (_ele fala querendo também acreditar nisso)_

_Carter e o policial chegam à recepção. A notícia de que Louise foi ferida e Joe está desaparecido já se espalhou e todos olham com uma mistura de curiosidade e preocupação_

Frank (_Carter fala para o recepcionista)_ nós precisamos da ficha de Karl Lyon, quer dizer, do filho dele. Ele teve um aneurisma há alguns meses

Vai demorar um pouquinho até localizar (_Frank fala),_ mas vou fazer o mais rápido possível...

XXXXX

_De volta ao local desconhecido_

_Joe volta correndo pra cama na hora em que a porta se abre, o homem desconhecido olha pra ele_ – gostou do lanche? _(ele pergunta enquanto recolhe as embalagens)_

_O menino balança a cabeça afirmativamente e o homem sorri o que dá a Joe a coragem para perguntar – _por que eu estou aqui?

Não interessa (_o homem fala rispidamente)_ algumas coisas não dá pra explicar

_Joe olha temeroso para o homem. Pela primeira vez receia por sua vida_

_Mas para seu espanto o homem tira um mini game do bolso e dá ao garoto – _tome_ (ele fala) _é pra você se distrair

Obrigado – _o menino consegue balbuciar antes que o homem se retire_

_Joe olha para a porta que se fecha, ele está mais confuso que nunca. __**Que diabo de sequestrador é esse que me dá um mini-game de presente? **__Ele pensa_

_O menino fica algum tempo distraído jogando e já e noite alta quando o cansaço bate e ele finalmente dorme_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Primeiro muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo principalmente pra quem deixou uma review. É muito importante saber o que vocês acham.

Em segundo lugar mil desculpas pelas minhas eventuais demoras, é que infelizmente compromissos da chamada "vida real" não me permitem escrever com a frequência que eu gostaria. Espero que entendam e saibam que eu pretendo postar a fic até o final, então mesmo se eu demorar um pouquinho podem ficar tranquilos que eu não pretendo parar

Bjos e boa leitura


	14. Chapter 14

_De volta ao hospital_

_Já e madrugada, mas ninguém foi pra casa, ninguém conseguiria dormir com tudo que está acontecendo. Finalmente Frank conseguiu o endereço de Karl Lyon o que deu aos pais ansiosos um lampejo de esperança, o problema é que devido à hora não é possível que a polícia o interrogue imediatamente._

_Abby ficou revoltada diante da lógica do policial que disse que, embora ele seja suspeito, seria contra a lei chegar à casa dele neste horário, seria considerado invasão de privacidade, pois não há provas e nem um mandado. Não houve como fazê-los mudar de idéia, o__ jeito então é esperar o dia amanhecer_

XXXXX

_No outro dia..._

_Luka aguarda apreensivo. Os policiais acabaram de sair para procurar Karl Lyon e ele não pode deixar de pensar que esta situação está ocorrendo por sua culpa. __**Se eu tivesse atendido o filho dele isto não estaria acontecendo.**__ Ele pensa.__** Mesmo que o garoto morresse, ele não iria dizer que foi minha culpa. **Ele sabe que não deve se martirizar dessa forma, mas não consegue evitar. Em sua mente passam coisas terríveis, coisas que talvez pudessem ser evitadas. E o que mais lhe frustra é a sensação de impotência, a sensação de que não é capaz de fazer nada pra trazer seu filho de volta_

_Clara, depois de alguma insistência ,consegue levar Abby pra comer alguma coisa e espairecer, deixando Carter e Luka sozinhos_

_Carter olha para o amigo e vê que ele está a um passo de desabar_ – não vou nem perguntar como você está se sentindo (_ele fala depois de um longo silêncio)_

É... Seria idiotice. – _Luka resmunga. Ele não está muito a fim de conversar agora_

É (_Carter insiste, ele sabe que se o amigo continuar perdido em seus próprios pensamentos vai se martirizar e se culpar e isso não trás benefício algum)_, mas vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver

Espero (_Luka sussurra)_ eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecer com meu filho

_A conversa encerra quando Abby e Clara chegam. A última coisa que o croata quer é que a esposa o culpe da forma como ele se culpa_

_A espera ainda dura cerca de duas horas até que o policial chega_

Conseguiu alguma coisa? _– Abby pergunta esperançosa_

Prenderam o homem? _– Clara complementa_

Não, nós não o encontramos (_o policial logo esclarece)_ ele está separado da esposa há algum tempo e não mora mais no local. Nós falamos com sua mulher, mas ela não sabe onde ele se encontra. Segundo ela, o Senhor Lyon quase não deu mais notícias depois que se separaram

Ele tem que estar em algum lugar! _(Luka fala desesperado. O que o policial disse foi como um balde de água fria em sua esperança) _ele está com meu filho!

Nós estamos checando amigos e parentes (_o policial tenta acalmá-lo)_ tem o trabalho dele também, mas quanto ao trabalho só vai dar pra verificar na segunda

_Ao ouvir a palavra segunda, Abby praticamente pula_ – Na segunda! Mas hoje ainda é sábado! Meu filho vai ficar dois dias desaparecido! O que pode acontecer até lá?

Vocês têm que fazer alguma coisa! Ele é só um garotinho! Não pode ficar desaparecido tanto tempo – _Clara se solidariza com a amiga_

Nós estamos fazendo, mas também temos as nossas limitações (_o policial se defende)_ o senhor Lyon trabalha em uma imobiliária e não há ninguém lá hoje, por isso não podemos ir ao seu trabalho. Tentamos falar com seu chefe, mas parece que ele está viajando, estamos tentando entrar em contato com alguns colegas também

_Luka fica pensativo por um momento então se lembra_ – E se nos tentássemos o advogado dele? Quem sabe alguma pista do seu paradeiro apareça

Tudo é válido (_o policial fala)_ você tem como localizar o advogado?

Não (_Luka fala desanimado)_ mas talvez a advogada do hospital saiba

Vou entrar em contato com a administração – _Carter resolve tomar frente _

Vou com você. (_Clara levanta-se)_ aí eu aproveito pra ligar pra minha mãe e saber das meninas

Talvez seja melhor eu ir também _(Abby fala)_ eu preciso falar com a Mel, saber se tudo está bem com ela...

_Abby acompanha seus amigos e Luka fica sozinho com seus pensamentos e sua culpa a lhe assolar_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Joe acorda quando o sol entra pela janela e bate diretamente em seus olhos. Ele olha para os lados sem saber onde está, o garoto demora alguns segundos para processar o que está acontecendo._

_**Que coisa louca... **__Ele fala para si mesmo ainda sem acreditar que o que está acontecendo não foi um sonho. __**Eu realmente fui seqüestrado por um maluco que me trás lanche do Mac Donald's e mini-games de presente. Se não fosse tão trágico seria até cômico**_

_Menos de um minuto depois, a porta se abre e o desconhecido entra lhe trazendo o café da manhã. Um belo café da manhã, diga-se de passagem, com ovos, bacon, suco, pães, leite, cereais. Ao ver a refeição o estômago de Joe se manifesta_

Já vi que você está com fome – _o homem fala com um trejeito na boca e por um momento Joe pensa ter visto um sorriso_

_Ele coloca o café em uma mesa portátil que Joe não havia reparado, o menino olha assustado ao ver que há café para dois._

Eu não gosto de tomar café sozinho (_o homem fala enquanto se senta à mesa) _se você não se importar...

_**Ótimo!**__ Joe pensa consigo mesmo. __**Tomar café da manhã com meu seqüestrador. Tudo que eu precisava... **__Mas é claro que o menino não exterioriza seu pensamento, ele apenas olha para o homem e senta-se a mesa._

Pode se servir do que quiser e se você quiser alguma coisa que não tem, eu posso arranjar – _o homem fala parecendo ansioso, como se pra ele fosse importante a opinião de Joe._

_Joe olha para o homem sem saber o que falar. __**Esse cara é um seqüestrador ou o que?**__ Mas acha melhor sentar e se servir. Joe não quer provocar a ira no homem que lhe parece cada vez mais estranho_

XXXXX

_De volta ao County General_

_Luka anda de um lado para o outro. O croata é a própria imagem da desolação, todo seu semblante mostra a culpa que ele carrega em seu interior. Sim, Luka sabe que tudo está acontecendo por sua culpa e po__r mais que digam que não havia nada a fazer, Luka sabe que é sua culpa. É única e exclusivamente dele a culpa de não ter pelo menos tentado salvar o garoto. Ele sabe que não foi o fato do menino haver morrido que causou o que está acontecendo, mas o fato de ninguém ter feito nada a não ser quando era tarde demais_

_A espera é angustiante e não trás muitas esperanças. Luka sabe que mesmo que consigam entrar em contato com o advogado do senhor Lyon provavelmente ele não deve saber onde o homem está_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Joe come meio constrangido com o olhar de seu algoz que age como se tomar café com a pessoa que sequestrou fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. O garoto está calado, no entanto seu cérebro não para de trabalhar. __**Definitivamente este é o seqüestro mais estranho pelo qual eu passei.**__ O garoto não consegue deixar de rir internamente.__** Claro **__**seu burro! Não que você tenha sido seqüestrado muitas vezes antes, Lu diria se estivesse aqui**_

_Ele não pode deixar de pensar na última vez em que viu a sua amiga. Ele se lembra dela caindo e batendo a cabeça no meio fio. Joe está sinceramente preocupado com o que pode ter acontecido com ela_

_O homem vê que Joe está calado_ – O que aconteceu? Não gostou da comida? (_ele pergunta preocupado)_

Não... Não é isso _(Joe apressa-se em falar, a última coisa que ele precisa é despertar a ira neste homem estranho)_ o café está ótimo é só que...

_Joe para e olha para o homem meio receoso_

Pode falar garoto! – _O homem fala de forma exasperada_

É... Que... Eu estou pensando na minha amiga Lu (_Joe olha para o homem e depois abaixa o olhar)_ A garota que estava comigo no parque, eu vi que ela caiu e bateu a cabeça. Eu estou com medo que ela tenha se machucado... (_Joe acaba falando)_

Então você tem uma amiga? _– O homem pergunta e sua fisionomia parece se acalmar_

É... (_Joe responde)_ Louise Sullivan é a minha melhor amiga. Eu estou preocupado com ela

Ela deve estar bem – _é só o que o homem fala enquanto sai do quarto deixando Joe sozinho com o café e com os pensamentos..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo postado pra vocês. Espero que gostem, e pra quem já roeu as unhas por causa do que está acontecendo, eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer... As coisas podem melhorar... Mas também podem piorar... (é nesta hora que a autora se esconde atrás do pc com medo de levar um soco e fala, brincadeirinha gente, calma!)

Bem, é só beijos e boa leitura

E deixem sua review. Façam a autora feliz


	15. Chapter 15

_De volta ao hospital_

_Carter está com Luka novamente, ele pediu para a administração entrar em contato com a advogada hospital e agora só o que eles têm a fazer mais uma vez é aguardar._

_Eles sabem que estão de mãos atadas, sabem que a polícia está fazendo o seu melhor, mas isso não faz com que ninguém fique mais calmo. Abby chega com Clara, os sinais da noite mal dormida somados à preocupação estão evidentes em seu rosto. Ela senta-se ao lado do marido e entrelaça seus dedos com os dele, como se buscasse conforto com o gesto_

Como está a Mel? - _Luka pergunta tentando desviar sua mente do pesadelo que está vivendo nem que seja por alguns seguntos_

Está bem _(Abby fala com um suspiro) _Ela dormiu bem durante a noite e não desconfia de nada

_Pouco depois o policial vem ter com eles, a sua expressão diz que ele tem novidades_

A senhora Lyon nos procurou (_o policial fala)_ ela disse que Karl Lyon entrou em contato

_Abby e Luka se levantam ao mesmo tempo_

_O policial continua – _Ele não falou muito, apenas disse para ela verificar se uma garotinha ferida estava bem

Lu... – _Carter logo deduz_

Ele falou mais alguma coisa? _(Luka pergunta)_ Falou onde estava? Falou se o Joe está bem? Falou o que ele quer?

Não (_o policial fala)_ ele não falou muita coisa... O nome do seu filho sequer foi citado, ele apenas pediu para que a esposa descobrisse se uma garotinha estava bem. Não falou porque nem nada

_Os presentes se entreolham. É estranho que alguém que sequestrou uma criança se preocupe com o bem estar da outra_

_O policial interrompe o devaneio_ – Vamos esperar que ele entre em contato com a esposa novamente, a senhora Lyon disse que iria investigar e ele ficou de ligar mais tarde. Se ela conseguir conversar com ele por alguns minutos talvez possamos rastrear a ligação

_Ninguém fala nada, mas todos têm o mesmo pensamento. Pode haver uma pista concreta afinal_

_Abby olha para o policial como se estivesse pensando em algo, então ela fala –_ Eu... Eu gostaria de vê-la

Não sei se seria adequado – _o policial argumenta olhando meio constrangido para ela e depois para Luka _

É... _(Luka concorda com o policias)_ Não seria mesmo adequado, você é esposa do homem responsável pela morte do filho dela

Não fale assim Luka! (_Abby fala exasperada e enxuga uma lágrima)_ Não fale assim nunca mais! Você sabe que não poderia fazer nada, eu não vou admitir que você fique se culpando

_Luka olha para a esposa. Ele não vai discutir sobre isso, não agora que os ânimos estão acirrados. Mas as palavras de Abby não amenizam o que ele está sentindo_

_Abby olha novamente para o policial_ – Por favor... Você poderia tentar. Eu realmente gostaria de falar com ela, eu sou mãe e ela também... Pode ser que eu consiga alguma coisa...

_Clara pensa por alguns segundos_– talvez seja uma boa idéia (_ela fala olhando para o policial)_ talvez isso ajude a fazer com que a senhora Lyon colabore._ (ela olha para a amiga)_ Eu vou com você, eu posso dar a senhora Lyon notícias da minha filha. Afinal foi por isso que ela veio.

_O policial respira fundo_ – eu vou tentar, mas não posso prometer nada_ (ele fala enquanto se retira)_

_Alguns minutos depois, ele volta_ – a senhora Lyon concordou em lhe ver (_ele fala para Abby)._

Eu vou com você _– Clara fala solidária e as duas mulheres se retiram_

XXXXX

_Clara e Abby vão até a sala de descanso dos médicos, o policial a usou para manter a privacidade enquanto pegava a declaração da senhora Lyon. Elas vêem uma mulher em uma cadeira de rodas. A sua aparência é extremamente frágil, é como se ela estivesse sofrendo há muito tempo._

Eu a conheço... _(Clara sussurra para a amiga)_ eu já atendi esta mulher há algumas semanas

Senhora Lyon... _(Abby fala escolhendo as palavras)_ meu nome é Abby, eu sou a mãe do Joe do garotinho...

_A mulher olha para Abby. Não há nenhum tipo de recriminação em seu olhar... Apenas dor_

Você tem mais filhos? – _Ela pergunta_

Sim... Uma menina, Melissa. Ela tem cinco anos. – _Abby fala_

Sean era filho único (_a senhora Lyon fala como se falasse para si mesma)_ nós passamos anos tentando. Quando eu descobri que estava grávida, meu marido foi à loucura. Era como se estivesse realizando todos os seus desejos... Era nosso maior sonho

Eu sinto muito – _Abby consegue balbuciar_

Não... (_a senhora Lyon interrompe)_ sou eu quem deve pedir desculpas. Eu tenho que pedir desculpas pelo meu marido, quer dizer meu ex-marido. Ele não é assim... Eu... Eu não sei o que aconteceu com o Karl.

_Abby e Clara escutam, a senhora Lyon continua._ – Eu pensei que ele fosse enlouquecer quando tudo aconteceu. Ele passou uma semana no quarto do nosso filho, não saia nem pra comer... Ele não falava com ninguém, nem chorar ele chorava... Era como se tivesse morrido também

Senhora... –_Abby tenta interromper_

Não (_a senhora Lyon fala)_, por favor, eu tenho que continuar... Depois disso veio o ódio. Meu marido estava com ódio de tudo, do mundo, de Deus... E quando eu tentava fazê-lo acordar para a realidade, tinha ódio até de mim... Mas sua maior raiva era de si mesmo, ele se culpava por tudo. Então, alguma coisa fez com que ele voltasse a sua raiva para o médico. Ele queria fazê-lo pagar de alguma forma, queria fazê-lo sofrer... Queria que ele sentisse exatamente o que estava sentindo então. Ele pensou em processar o hospital e seu marido (_a senhora Lyon fala)_

_Abby apenas olha pra ela e continua calada. Ela percebeu que a triste senhora precisa desabafar, precisa explicar de alguma forma o comportamento inusitado de seu marido_

Ele precisava de algo que lhe diminuísse a culpa e a dor (_a mulher fala com os olhos lacrimejantes) _quando ele percebeu que o processo não traria nada, enlouqueceu novamente. Ele... Ele começou a seguir os passos de seu marido... Descobriu onde vocês moravam... Os horários de trabalho. Virou uma obsessão. Eu pedi a ele que parasse, ameacei abandoná-lo. Nós brigamos feio quando ele me disse que queria continuar com aquilo mesmo assim e eu lhe disse que ele faria isso sozinho, estávamos perto da escada e eu me desequilibrei (_ela olha para as mulheres e percebe o que elas estão pensando)_ não, ele não me tocou, eu juro... Juro pela alma do meu filho, mas ele se culpa como se tivesse me agredido. Depois disso saiu de casa e eu quase nunca o vi, raramente tinha alguma notícia. Até que a polícia foi lá em casa... (_agora as lágrimas descem)_

_Ela olha para Abby_ – eu não sei o que meu marido pretende, mas eu tenho certeza que ele nunca machucaria uma criança... Nunca... Por mais magoado que esteja

_Clara olha para a mulher_ – desculpe senhora Lyon, eu sou Clara Sullivan. Mãe da garotinha que foi ferida

Eu me lembro de você, você me atendeu quando estive aqui... _(ela fala depois de um instante) _Eu sinto pela sua filha, como ela está? – _A senhora Lyon pergunta visivelmente preocupada_

Caiu e bateu a cabeça _(Clara fala)_, mas já está bem, foi uma concussão sem muita importância (_ela olha para a mulher tentando encontrar as palavras certas) _a senhora acha que seu marido não é capaz de ferir uma criança, mas ele feriu a minha filha... Pode até ter sido um acidente, mas mesmo assim ele feriu... Além disso, já faz quase dois dias que o Joe está com ele. Todos nós estamos preocupados. Se a senhora puder colaborar com a polícia...

Eu... Eu não sei (_a senhora Lyon balbucia)_ apesar de tudo ele é meu marido e eu o amo. O que vai acontecer com ele?

_Clara e Abby se entreolham elas entendem o lado da mulher, mas apesar de tudo sabem que o senhor Lyon deverá pagar pelo seu erro e desespero_

Eu não sei o que vai acontecer com ele (_Abby fala e olha para a mulher)_, mas, por favor, eu preciso ter meu filho de volta. Eu lhe imploro senhora Lyon colabore com a polícia...

_Neste momento o policial chega_ – senhora Lyon, por favor, venha comigo. Precisamos de mais algumas informações

_Abby e Clara voltam para onde Luka e Carter estão _

XXXXX

Como foi? – _O croata pergunta _

Ela ainda está meio em choque _(é Clara quem responde)_ mas parece disposta a colaborar

_Carter esboça um sorriso_ – se ele ligar de volta a polícia pode tentar rastrear a ligação

_Luka e Abby se abraçam, finalmente as coisas parecem melhorar_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Joe anda de um lado para outro. Já faz um tempão que ele está sozinho, o seu sequestrador saiu sem dar maiores explicações no meio do café da manhã_

_Ele joga vídeo game por um tempo, mas acaba deixando o brinquedo de lado. O menino olha pela janela novamente. Ele não está propriamente com medo, alguma coisa diz que um sequestrador que trás presentes e toma café da manhã com seu sequestrado não está pensando em matar._

_Mas Joe está preocupado, preocupado consigo mesmo e com seus pais. __**Minha mãe deve estar louca de apreensão... **__O menino pensa.__** Será que eles chamaram a polícia? Será que estão me procurando?**_

_Ele fica sozinho por mais algum tempo até que a porta se abre novamente..._

XXXXX

_Um pouco antes no hospital_

_O tempo se arrasta. Os dois casais esperam pacientemente, é a única coisa que eles podem fazer. Mas agora há uma esperança há uma chance de que uma pista seja encontrada e é nisso que eles se agarram_

_Mas mesmo assim é uma espera longa demais, mesmo alguns minutos parecem uma eternidade, afinal faz quase quarenta e oito horas que Joe desapareceu_

_Neste instante o policial entra_

Conseguiram alguma coisa? _– Luka expressa o pensamento coletivo_

O senhor Lyon entrou em contato com a esposa (_o policial fala)_ nós tentamos rastrear a ligação

Tentaram? (_Abby fala tentando se controlar)_ Isso significa que não conseguiram?

Calma senhora (_o policial fala)_ ele não falou muito tempo, mas nós conseguimos delimitar a zona onde o celular foi ativado numa cidade tão grande como Chicago isso já é um progresso. Além disso, pode ser que ele ligue novamente

Não podemos perder a esperança... – _Luka fala abraçando a esposa_

XXXXX

_De volta ao local desconhecido_

_Joe anda pelo quarto pela terceira ou quinta vez em menos de uma hora. O garotinho está visivelmente entediado, ele sente falta de sua casa. Neste momento a porta se abre e o homem entra_

Está tudo bem com a sua amiga – _ele fala antes que Joe se de conta do que está acontecendo_

_O menino olha ainda sem entender – _o que?

Sua amiga que caiu, a que estava com você (_o homem esclarece)_ está tudo bem com ela

Como você sabe? – _Joe pergunta desconfiado_

Você não queria saber se ela está bem? (_O homem fala rispidamente)_ Pois então, ela está bem! Pronto! Você faz perguntas demais garoto!

_Ele fala e sai do quarto batendo a porta um pouco mais forte_

_**Definitivamente essa historia é louca! **__O menino pensa.__** Só quero ver no que isso vai dar... **_

_Ele anda mais um pouco pelo quarto e decide voltar a jogar para matar o tédio_

XXXXX

_Enquanto Joe se entedia no seu cativeiro seus pais e amigos se preocupam, ou melhor, se desesperam. O rastreamento da ligação detectou uma área da cidade, mas não se pode dizer que foi uma área pequena. Ou seja, a polícia continua de pés e mãos atados._

_O desânimo é tão grande que ninguém tem coragem de conversar. Eles apenas se olham e esperam_

_Neste momento alguém vem dizer que estão chamando Luka na administração. Tudo indica que a advogada do hospital conseguiu entrar em contato com o advogado de Karl Lyon_

Eu vou avisar a polícia – _Carter fala e os dois homens saem_

_Alguns minutos depois eles voltam _

O advogado está vindo pra cá _– Luka fala_

E o policial também – _Carter completa_

XXXXX

_Algum tempo depois o advogado de Karl Lyon e o policial chegam praticamente juntos. No início o advogado se recusa a acreditar que seu cliente tenha tomado uma atitude tão extrema, mas diante das evidências ele capitula._

_Na verdade o advogado é um dos sócios da imobiliária onde Karl Lyon trabalha. Ele se dispõe a colaborar abrindo o escritório para que a polícia busque alguma pista_

_Os policiais convencem os casais que o melhor a fazer e esperar em casa não há nada que ninguém possa fazer pra ajudar_

E a Mel? _(Abby fala desanimada) _Não posso mantê-la na casa da sua mãe indefinidamente Clara. Ela precisa voltar pra casa, mas o que eu vou falar pra ela? A Mel adora o irmão

_Luka olha para a esposa. Ele sabe que não dá pra esconder o que está acontecendo indefinidamente_ – a gente fala com jeito, ela precisa saber

_Abby assente com a cabeça_

Vamos fazer o seguinte... (_Clara sugere)_ vocês vão pra casa, tomam um banho e eu pego a Mel e a levo. Se ela encontra vocês neste estado vai ser pior, ela precisa que vocês estejam bem pra não ficar muito assustada

Eu vou ficar aqui no hospital (_Carter fala)_ pelo menos uma hora ou duas eu pedi para o Pratt me cobrir, mas não posso abusar

_Clara dá um selinho no marido_ – eu pego a Mel e vou pra casa da Abby e do Luka, qualquer coisa você me encontra lá

Ok – _Carter fala retribuindo o beijo_

Eu vou avisar o policial passar nosso endereço – _Luka fala enquanto se retira_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Mais um capítulo pra vocês, espero que gostem. Desculpem a demora, infelizmente não deu pra atualizar antes, coisas da vida real...

A história caminha para seu final, mas ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer

Bjos e por favor, deixem a sua review


	16. Chapter 16

_Casa do Luka e da Abby_

_Abby abre a porta, seu semblante é a imagem da desolação. Ela não sabe o que fazer, ela não sabe o que pensar. Na verdade ela evita pensar para que seus pensamentos não tomem a forma de Joe ferido ou coisa pior_

Você deve estar cansada, não quer dormir um pouco? – _Luka fala interrompendo seus pensamentos_

E você acha que dá? (_Abby fala de modo ríspido, mas se arrepende imediatamente)_ desculpa Luka, eu não pretendia descontar minha raiva em você... Mas eu já não sei o que fazer! As horas passam e ninguém tem nenhuma notícia... Eu quero acreditar que tudo vai acabar bem, mas eu me pego pensando... E se não acabar? E se ele quiser se vingar no Joe? E se ele... _(Abby não consegue concluir a frase)_

_Luka não fala nada, apenas abraça a esposa. Seu coração dói e a culpa lhe assola. Como se tivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Abby olha pra ele – _desculpe... Eu falando essas coisas... Eu imagino como você está

Tudo está acontecendo por minha causa... _Luka fala e a sua voz nada mais é do que um sussurro_

Não Luka... Esse louco pode até achar que sim (_Abby fala abraçando o marido ainda mais forte, como se quisesse tirar todo o sofrimento dele), _mas isso não é verdade. Infelizmente nosso sistema médico ainda é falho e ainda por cima tudo aconteceu num dia em que houve um grande acidente. Você no fundo sabe que não havia nada a ser feito. Por favor, não se culpe

O problema não é só esse _(Luka fala e abaixa os olhos)_ o problema é que eu sei exatamente o que ele está sentindo... A culpa... A sensação de impotência... Eu já vivi isso

_Abby olha para o marido e não fala nada, ela sabe que Luka precisa desabafar. Ele continua – _eu me senti exatamente assim quando perdi a minha família na Croácia... A dor... O desespero... A sensação de impotência... A revolta... A vontade de fazer alguém pagar

Mas você não saiu por aí tomando atitudes extremas – _Abby argumenta_

Não (_Luka concorda)_ mas foi por muito pouco, eu precisei vir para a América e fazer muita besteira antes de recuperar a minha sanidade

Eu sou uma das suas besteiras? – _Abby não resiste a comentar e sorrir_

Não_ (Luka fala abraçando a esposa)_ você foi o que me fez recuperar a sanidade

_Ela dá um beijo nos lábios do marido_ – eu vou tomar um banho agora. Preciso estar ao menos um pouco apresentável quando a Mel chegar

XXXXX

_Algum tempo depois_

_Abby está no sofá consolando a filha. Embora o casal tenha falado de forma a não assustar a menina, Melissa chorou muito ao saber o que aconteceu. Ela e Joe são muito ligados mesmo que tenham seus momentos de rusgas como quaisquer irmãos_

O Joe vai voltar pra casa? – _A menina pergunta em meio ao choro_

_Abby e Luka se entreolham, Luka coloca a menina no colo e a abraça_ – meu bem... A polícia está procurando o seu irmão. Todo mundo está se esforçando para que ele volte

_Melissa olha para os pais. Por um momento eles pensam que ela vai questionar, mas a menina se aconchega ao peito de Luka e não faz mais perguntas. Ainda bem... É o pensamento do casal. Eles sabem que está é a única resposta que pode ser dada no momento_

_Clara, que até o momento assistia a tudo calada, manifesta-se – _vai dar tudo certo, minha linda. Eu sei que vai (_ela olha para o casal)_ eu vou para o hospital agora... Lembrei que você estaria de plantão Luka. Eu digo a Weaver que estou no seu lugar

Obrigado – _o croata agradece sinceramente_

Qualquer notícia me avise ok – _a médica fala enquanto se retira_

XXXXX

_As horas passam e Abby e Luka tentam agir da forma mais normal possível, principalmente por causa da menina. Mas é difícil, de cinco em cinco minutos eles olham para o telefone ou checam o celular. O problema é que as notícias não chegam_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido_

_Karl Lyon anda de um lado para outro. Tudo está saindo do seu controle e ele sabe que na verdade nada esteve sob seu controle. A sua própria vida saiu de seu controle no momento em que ficou sabendo da morte do filho. __**Vida? Que vida? **__Ele pensa de forma irônica.__** Eu sinto que morri com Sean... Eu apenas sobrevivo e alimento a minha dor**_

_Ele se lembra do garoto trancado no quarto. __**É um bom garoto...**__ Ele não pode deixar de pensar. __**Não chorou, não se apavorou, não gritou...**__ O senhor Lyon treme só em pensar o que teria acontecido se o menino causasse problemas. __**Eu teria que machuca-lo...**__ Ele pensa, mas no fundo Karl Lyon sabe que não conseguiria. Ele sabe que nunca conseguiria, principalmente porque a imagem de seu filho vem a sua mente cada vez que ele olha para o menino preso no quarto._

_**Sean... **__Seu coração dói só em pensar no filho.__** Tão esperto... Tão alegre... E ele se foi... Por culpa daquele médico! Ele me tirou meu filho e agora eu tenho o filho dele comigo... Nada mais justo**_

XXXXX

_Casa da Abby e do Luka_

_Luka olha pela janela dentro de pouco tempo o sol vai sumir no horizonte. __**Mais um dia sem notícias. **__O croata pensa.__** Mais um dia sem saber como meu filho está...**__ Luka tenta se controlar, mas ele sabe que está a um passo do desespero. Ele não sabe se sua sanidade aquenta mais uma noite sem notícias do filho_

_Neste momento o telefone toca. Luka vai atender, mas Abby praticamente voa em cima do aparelho_

Alô! _(Ela fala tentando controlar o tremor na voz)_ Como? Sim... Nós iremos o mais rápido possível

_Luka olha curioso pra esposa quando ela desliga_

Encontraram uma pista (_é só o que ela diz) _pediram que a gente fosse para a delegacia

E a Mel? – _Luka fala olhando para a filha que dorme no sofá._ _A menina acabou de chegar, vai ser complicado levá-la._

Eu ligo pra Lola _(Abby fala depois de pensar por alguns segundos)_ ela vai entender

_Tomadas as devidas providências, o casal se dirige a delegacia onde o policial os aguarda_ – o advogado do senhor Lyon abriu a imobiliária. Nós descobrimos que eles possuem vários imóveis para alugar e vender na área de onde veio a ligação

_Abby e Luka se entreolham o croata sente seu coração bater forte no peito com uma alegria e um medo de igual tamanho. Ninguém sabe o que pode ser encontrado_

Tem alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer? – _Luka pergunta para o policial_

No momento apenas esperar (_o policial responde)_ não podemos chamar atenção para o local caso ele esteja lá. É importantíssimo que não se assuste e não tome nenhuma atitude extrema

_Abby e Luka sentam. Mais uma espera angustiante se inicia_

XXXXX

_Local desconhecido _

_Joe olha pela janela. A paisagem continua a mesma, mas o menino sente que há algo diferente, há uma espécie de tensão no ar. Ele sente um frio no estômago e uma saudade imensa de seus pais, de sua irmã, de Lu, da sua vida que neste momento lhe parece algo muito distante_

_Por mais que seu algoz não dê sinais que vai machucá-lo ou algo do tipo Joe não pode esquecer que isso é um sequestro e ninguém sequestra uma pessoa sem querer algo com isso_

_Neste momento a porta se abre, seu sequestrador entra e Joe pode notar que ele está transtornado_ – venha comigo! (_ele fala)_

O que? – _Joe fala sem entender_

Não faça perguntas (_o homem fala rispidamente)_ e não faça nenhuma gracinha também

_Então Joe é praticamente arrastado para fora do quarto_

XXXXX

_Na delegacia_

_Abby e Luka esperam em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois se atreve a dizer uma palavra, apenas olham para o relógio com as mãos entrelaçadas. A situação agora parece estar um pouco melhor já que a polícia possui uma pista, mas ambos têm medo de ter esperanças demais_

_Depois de mais algum tempo de espera os policiais chegam_

Alguma notícia? – _Luka pergunta tentando não deixar que o tremor domine a sua voz_

Encontraram o Joe? – _Abby completa_

Não – _o policial fala e Abby senta-se desanimada, ou melhor, desesperada._

Não encontramos (_o policial continua)_, mas em um dos imóveis, um prédio abandonado que estava para alugar, há indícios de que alguém estava lá e saiu há pouco tempo

_Abby levanta-se novamente, o policial continua –_ havia restos de comida e isso aqui (_ele tira um mini-game e entrega pra ela)_ a senhora sabe dizer se pertence a seu filho?

_Ela olha e não reconhece o brinquedo –_ não... (_ela fala depois de pensar um pouco)_ meu filho gosta muito deste tipo de jogo, mas este não é dele eu tenho certeza

Não há dúvidas que alguém esteve lá (_o policial fala)_ e provavelmente alguém com uma criança, alguém que saiu apressado e se esqueceu de recolher os indícios

Será que ele foi avisado? (_Luka pergunta)_ será que ele entrou em contato com a mulher e ela avisou? Será que ele tem um cúmplice?

Não creio que haja um cúmplice (_o policial fala)_ quanto a alguém ter avisado nós já mandamos uma viatura trazer a senhora Lyon. Vamos ver o que ela tem a dizer

_O casal se senta novamente depois da promessa de que será avisado sobre os acontecimentos_

XXXXX

_Novo local desconhecido_

_Joe olha pela janela. Desta vez não há prédios, não há ruas. Apenas mato e o nada. Não há sinal de que há qualquer outra pessoa viva num raio de quilômetros. __**É o local ideal para matar alguém...**__ Joe não pode deixar de pensar_

_A despeito do isolamento, a cabana onde está é relativamente confortável, mas dá pra ver que fazem alguns meses que ninguém mora lá anos talvez_

_**Se ele fizer alguma coisa comigo ninguém nunca vai descobrir...**__ Joe pensa apreensivo e pela primeira vez desde que essa história maluca começou ele está realmente com medo..._

_Neste momento a porta se abre..._

XXXXX

_Na delegacia_

_Luka e Abby esperam. Eles viram a senhora Lyon entrar, mas seguindo ordens do policial não conversaram com ela_

_Meia hora depois ela sai da sala extremamente pálida. Ela apenas olha para o casal, mas não fala nada em seu olhar um misto de culpa e vergonha._

Conseguiram alguma coisa? – _Luka pergunta para o policial_

Ela jura que não tentou entrar em contato com ele (_o policial fala)_ mas acha que ele pode ter desconfiado quando ligou. Ela estava nervosa quando eles conversaram

Então ele saiu de onde estava – _Abby adivinha_

E agora eles podem estar em qualquer lugar... – _Luka se desespera_

_Neste momento a senhora Lyon volta_ – eu me lembrei... Há um local que ele e meu filho gostavam muito... Mas eu quero garantias de que meu marido irá sair vivo

A polícia não planeja tomar qualquer atitude violenta (_o policial fala)_ desde que seu marido não tome nenhuma atitude extrema, desde que a integridade da criança não esteja ameaçada

_A senhora Lyon vacila por um momento, mas acaba falando_ – nós temos uma propriedade fora da cidade, Karl gostava muito de ir pra lá com Sean. Eles diziam que aquele era o lugar secreto da família

A senhora pode nos dar a localização exata? – _O policial pergunta_

É complicado pra quem não conhece (_ela fala)_ eu vou com vocês. Assim eu posso tentar conversar com ele

Senhora (_o policial tenta argumentar)_ pode ser perigoso

Por favor, (_ela fala disposta a implorar)_ eu preciso tentar fazer alguma coisa. Ele está transtornado, mas eu preciso tentar. Além disso, é uma região meio deserta não há nenhuma sinalização. Vocês não vão conseguir encontrar a cabana

Que seja (_o policial fala com um suspiro ele olha para os pais de Joe)_ acho que não vai adiantar se eu disser pra vocês irem esperar em casa

Pode apostar que não! (_Abby fala categórica)_ nós vamos com vocês...

* * *

Nota da autora

Sem muito a dizer, apenas me desculpar (mais uma vez) pela demora e agradecer a todos que estão lendo e um agradecimento mais do que especial para aqueles que deixam reviews e que podem testemunhar que o botãozinho aí de baixo, não morde e nem transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa... Não acredita? É só fazer o teste e comprovar!

Bjos e Feliz páscoa!


	17. Chapter 17

_Local desconhecido_

_Joe olha para o prato a sua frente. Ao invés de Mcdonalds agora há carne enlatada e legumes cozidos. Ele não gosta muito, mas a fome faz com que o garoto coma._

Amanhã podemos pescar (_o homem olha pra ele e fala)_ O que você acha? Eu sei que você gosta

_Joe olha para o homem como se este tivesse ficado louco_ – eu nunca pesquei (_ele hesita num primeiro momento mas acaba falando)_

Ora Sean! (_O homem olha pra ele e sorri)_ Como assim, nunca pescou? Você já fez isso várias vezes! Desta vez eu prometo que limpo os peixes

_**Sean? **__Joe pensa sem entender. __**Ele me chamou de Sean... Tudo bem que ele não sabe meu nome, mas por que Sean? E porque ele acha que eu já fui pescar?**_

Já está tarde (_o homem fala interrompendo seus pensamentos)_ amanhã a gente tem que acordar cedo. Boa noite filho

_Joe olha de forma curiosa para seu algoz mas acha melhor se recolher sem falar nada. Na sua cabeça apenas as últimas palavras de seu algoz "boa noite filho"_

XXXXX

_Na delegacia_

_Quatro viaturas se preparam para partir. Luka e Abby estão numa delas e a senhora Lyon em outra, a que irá à frente para indicar o caminho. Tudo tem que ser feito da forma mais sigilosa possível, a última coisa que eles querem é assustar o sequestrador_

_Luka segura a mão da esposa tentando respirar normalmente e fazer com que seu coração não bata de forma tão descompassada. E ele sabe que Abby também se sente assim_

_Ele olha pela janela e vê os prédios ficando pra trás, em breve sairão da parte urbana e estarão em um local isolado e desconhecido. Desconhecido pra ele e para a polícia, não para o senhor Lyon. Esse pensamento o aterroriza, ele tem que admitir_

_Eles estacionam a meio quilômetro do local. A polícia não quer arriscar que o sequestrador de Joe perceba, o policial volta-se para o casal_ – vocês devem ficar no local indicado. Nem um passo a mais senão podem colocar tudo a perder

Vocês vão invadir? – _A senhora Lyon pergunta preocupada_

Não (_o policial a tranquiliza)_ vamos apenas fazer o reconhecimento do local_ (um policial a paisana responde)_ se eu encontrar alguém posso dizer que meu carro quebrou ou que a gasolina acabou

_Cerca de meia hora depois o policial volta_ – a casa está escura (_ele fala)_ mas há um carro parado na porta. Quando amanhecer, damos início...

XXXXX

_Dentro da cabana_

_Joe não consegue dormir, ele está começando a sentir medo. Ele é apenas uma criança, mas já percebeu que há algo muito errado com seu sequestrador.__** Ninguém sequestra alguém pra dar mini games e levar pra pescar. **__Ele pensa.__** O que ele quer comigo? Será que vai me manter aqui pra sempre?**_

_Ele pode perceber também que seu algoz não está dormindo. __**Ele deve estar com medo que eu fuja ou algo parecido, ou então deve estar planejando o que fazer comigo amanhã...**_

XXXXX

_Os primeiros raios de sol surgem. Joe tem a impressão que dormiu há poucos minutos quando ouve alguém lhe chamar_

Acorda preguiçoso! (_O homem fala parecendo estranhamente animado)_ vamos pescar você esqueceu?

_Joe olha para o homem ainda sem entender direito. Ele esfrega os olhos e senta-se na cama_

Vamos logo! Você tem quinze minutos pra tomar café enquanto eu checo os equipamentos (_o homem fala colocando um boné e se dirigindo a porta)_ você sabe que o melhor horário pra apanhar peixes é logo pela manhã

_Ele sai deixando o garoto que entende cada vez menos e teme por sua vida cada vez mais_

Já está pronto? – _Ele ouve a voz lhe chamar do lado de fora menos de dez minutos depois_

_A porta se abre e o homem joga um colete amarelo para o garoto_ – vista isso filho. E não adianta dizer que sabe nadar, você sabe que são as regras. Sem colete, sem pescaria

_Joe fica estático sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. A idéia de estar em um lago com esse homem o assusta mais do que ele gostaria de admitir_

Vem logo Sean – _ele ouve o homem chamar novamente, o garoto respira fundo veste o colete e sai da cabana_

XXXXX

_Não muito longe dali_

_Luka olha os primeiros raios da manhã. Ele acaricia os cabelos da esposa que finalmente sucumbiu ao cansaço e adormeceu em seu ombro. O croata não conseguiu pregar o olho, ele sabe que seu filho está mais perto do que esteve nos últimos dois dias, mas isso não o tranquiliza em absoluto. Ele sabe que o homem que está com seu filho provavelmente está descontrolado_

_Abby acorda sobressaltada. Luka a abraça acalmando a esposa_ – acabou de amanhecer, logo os policiais vão entrar em ação

XXXXX

_Na beira do lago o homem fala_ – vem logo Sean! Você está muito preguiçoso hoje. Anda garoto! Os peixes não esperam.

_Joe olha para o homem que parece muito entusiasmado. O garoto está cada vez mais assustado. Ele olha novamente para seu algoz pensando se deve ou não lhe dizer que não se chama Sean_

Vamos Sean – _o homem fala novamente. Joe suspira e o segue sem saber direito o que lhe espera_

XXXXX

_Não muito distante os policiais se preparam para a tarefa árdua de resgatar um garotinho sem que nada lhe aconteça. A prioridade é o bem estar de Joe_

_Abby e Luka ficam a uma distância segura e a senhora Lyon um pouco mais a frente. Os policiais cercam a casa. Um deles bate na porta e não obtém resposta _

Senhor Lyon! – _um policial grita_

_Não há resposta..._

Senhor Lyon! – _ele grita novamente _

_O silêncio permanece. Um policial mexe na porta com cuidado, ela está destrancada. Ele empunha sua arma e entra seguido por mais dois policiais_

_Eles voltam rapidamente -_ não há ninguém aqui

_Luka suspira desanimado. __**Droga!**__ Ele pensa tentando manter a calma. __**Será que ele sempre vai estar um passo adiante?**_

Será que ele estava mesmo aqui? – _um dos policiais fala_

A cabana estava ocupada (_o policial que fez a verificação afirma categórico)_ havia alguém aqui dentro com certeza

_Nisso outro policial chega dizendo que o carro ainda está na garagem_

O lago! (_eles ouvem uma voz feminina e se voltam para a senhora Lyon)_ há um lago a dois quilômetros. Ele e o Sean sempre pescavam lá

_Luka e Abby se entreolham. Na mente do casal várias cenas passam e nenhuma delas agradável_

Como a gente chega lá? – _um policial pergunta, tirando ambos do desagradável devaneio_

A trilha atrás da casa (_a senhora Lyon responde)_, mas não dá pra ir com esses carros. A estrada é íngreme e estreita, por isso eles foram a pé

A senhora sabe se ele tem uma arma? – _Um deles pergunta_

Há uma espingarda na cabana, eu acho (_ela responde após pensar um pouco, ela olha para os policiais e percebe o que eles estão pensando) _mas não... Ele nunca a usaria... Meu marido e Sean apenas treinavam a pontaria em latas e coisas assim, nem em animais eles atiravam. _(a senhora Lyon fala com convicção, mas o semblante dos policiais mostra que eles não estão assim tão convencidos)_

_Dois policiais entram, mas não acham nada. A espingarda não está lá..._

XXXXX

_Joe entra no barco não sem algum receio. Embora o menino saiba nadar ele não pode deixar de se preocupar. Uma coisa é nadar em uma piscina outra é num lago de águas desconhecidas_

Ei! (_o homem fala de forma entusiasmada)_ ânimo cara! Nós vamos pegar o maior peixe que conseguirmos! Maior do que o do verão passado!

_O garoto olha para o homem mais uma vez ele não entende e mais uma vez ele sente medo. E o medo aumenta no momento em que ele põe os pés no barco_

XXXXX

_Não muito distante, os policiais se entreolham e olham para o chefe esperando ordens. O policial encarregado da missão olha para a senhora Lyon _

Fale mais sobre o local onde eles estão – _ele pede_

_A senhora Lyon suspira_ – É um lago não muito grande, mas bastante profundo. Um ótimo lugar pra pescar. Karl tem um barco não muito grande

_Abby olha para ela sobressaltada. Além de tudo o que está acontecendo a idéia de Joe num barco no meio de um lago profundo é a gota d'água e mais do que nunca ele teme pelo destino do filho_

XXXXX

_Dentro do barco Joe vê o homem colocar as iscas nos anzóis e percebe que ele fica cada vez mais entusiasmado, quem o ouvisse neste momento pensaria que eram pai e filho curtindo um dia no lago e não uma vítima e seu sequestrador – _pegue o seu cara! Vamos levar um big peixe para a sua mãe. Ela vai até achar que a gente comprou. Como daquela vez, lembra?

_Ele entrega uma das varas para o menino sem notar que ele está cada vez mais assustado. O senhor Lyon não nota também uma discreta movimentação na mata que circunda o lago..._

Nós vamos nos posicionar e esperar que eles retornem (_o chefe dá as ordens)_ não podemos arriscar nada agora, não com ele armado no meio do lago

_A senhora Lyon olha pra ele – _meu marido costumava ficar horas pescando (_ela abaixa os olhos)_ ele e meu filho. Ele é capaz de ficar a manhã inteira lá... Eu gostaria de tentar falar com ele, tentar traze-lo para a margem, eu posso dizer que fiquei preocupada...

_Os policiais entreolham-se.É arriscado, não há como negar, mas por outro lado esperar com que ele venha para terra não deixa de ser arriscado também. Ele pode fazer algo com a criança, Joe pode se assustar e tentar fugir nadando. São várias hipóteses e nenhuma delas agrada a polícia_

_Abby e Luka se entreolham, a hesitação da polícia de forma alguma os acalma. Neste momento eles percebem que o barco vem em direção à margem_

XXXXX

_Joe desce do barco, o garoto está aliviado por finalmente sair do lago. Seu algoz parece muito satisfeito, mesmo eles não tendo conseguido pescar nada. O garoto por um momento cogita tentar fugir, mas apenas uma olhada ao redor o desanima, ele sabe que não teria a mínima chance de escapar num lugar como aquele e sabe também que isso enfureceria seu sequestrador. Por um momento o garoto sente seu estômago revirar, ele tem uma sensação horrível, como se algo dentro de suas entranhas lhe avisasse que essa história não tem como terminar bem..._

_Alheio a tudo, seu sequestrador age como se estivessem de férias_ – acho que a gente vai ter que passar no mercado de novo Sean (_ele fala)_ mas tudo bem, a mamãe não liga. Se ela quer peixe, ela terá peixe de uma forma ou de outra. E mesmo sem pegar nada foi divertido, não foi filhão!

_Neste momento o senhor Lyon para, estático, ao ver sua esposa parada a poucos metros..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Não vou ficar enrolando muito, só passei pra agradecer a todo mundo que está lendo. Vou tentar postar o próximo o mais rápido possível e já aviso de antemão que vai ser bem tenso...

Bjos a todos


	18. Chapter 18

_Alguns minutos antes_

_Os policiais conversam entre si. Eles estão em dúvida quanto a melhor ação a tomar. Ninguém esperava que Karl Lyon estivesse no meio de um lago, se ele estivesse na casa toda a operação estaria montada, mas no meio de um lago é preciso analisar as opções com todo o cuidado. Um passo errado e a vida de Joe pode estar em perigo_

_Antes que eles tomem a decisão eles vêem que a senhora Lyon saiu de perto e se encontra no campo de visão do sequestrador_

_**Droga!**__ É só o que o policial responsável pela missão pensa_

XXXXX

_Voltando ao lago_

_O senhor Lyon acena alegremente para a esposa e se volta para o Joe_ – pelo jeito nosso plano de comprar o peixe acabou de ir por água abaixo

Pegou a gente no flagra querida (_ele fala enquanto ajuda Joe a sair do barco)_ a gente não pescou nada. Não é mesmo Sean?

_A senhora Lyon olha estupefata para o marido, ela ainda não acredita nas palavras que está ouvindo. Ela não acredita que seu marido chamou o garotinho pelo nome do filho_

Karl... – _ela balbucia sem saber o que falar_

Ora vamos... (_Ele fala mais entusiasmado que nunca)_ A gente não pescou nada, mas não é o fim do mundo! Já aconteceu antes, não é filho?

Karl... – _Ela fala novamente. Neste momento ela vê que ele não está raciocinando direito, que não apenas ele chamou o menino de Sean, mas ele age como se o garoto raptado fosse o seu filho morto_

Não se preocupe (_ele fala alheio a tudo)_ não tem peixe mas a gente providencia o jantar do mesmo jeito, não é mesmo filhão? Vai ser divertido

_Neste momento os policiais surgem_ – senhor Lyon! O senhor está cercado! Se entregue que vai ser melhor pra todos.

_O homem olha para os policiais como se não acreditasse. Seus olhos dançam entre os policiais e a esposa. Seu olhar denota mágoa. É como se ele tivesse sido traído_

Karl... (_a esposa balbucia novamente, as lágrimas que se formaram agora descem por sua face)_ Karl, o que você fez?

_Então tudo acontece como num filme em câmera lenta. Karl Lyon puxa o garoto para junto de si e fala_ – nem um passo ou faço uma loucura! Não tenho nada a perder. Ninguém encosta no meu filho, ninguém machuca minha família...

_Os policiais permanecem estáticos, o homem parece cada vez mais fora de si._

Karl (_a senhora Lyon fala), _por favor, solte a criança. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis.

_Karl olha para a esposa, qualquer um pode notar que ele está transtornado, às vezes parece estar vivendo em outra realidade_ – eu nunca machucaria nosso filho querida, nós só estávamos pescando e ele colocou o colete salva-vidas. Não é Sean?

_Ao lado dos policiais, Luka assiste a tudo atônito. Ele vê que o homem a sua frente não está em seu estado normal. O croata o ouviu chamando Joe pelo nome do filho morto _

Karl por favor... _(Sua esposa fala olhando nos seus olhos)_ por favor me escute _(ela implora com lágrimas nos olhos)_, ele não é o Sean, você sabe que ele não é

_Karl Lyon olha para a esposa, por um momento seus olhos transparecem todo o sofrimento pelo qual passou nestes últimos meses. Ele vê seu filho brincando... Seu filho se queixando de dor de cabeça... Seu filho por horas no hospital... Seu filho morto..._

_Ele sacode a cabeça para afastar as lágrimas e as lembranças enquanto repete_ – ninguém toca no meu filho! Ninguém toca na minha família!

Senhor Lyon! (_O policial fala novamente) _Largue a arma e se entregue sem resistir, vai ser melhor pra todos nós

Karl... (_A senhora Lyon fala)_ não é o Sean, você sabe disso. O Sean se foi...

Não! (_o homem grita)_ você está louca! O Sean está aqui, veja. Venha até ele e veja (_ele fala olhando desesperadamente para a esposa)_

Eu não posso (_ela fala enquanto as lágrimas descem pela sua face)_ Karl, este não é o Sean

_Então o senhor Lyon faz algo impensado, ele aponta a espingarda na direção da esposa_

Ninguém se mexe! _(Ele grita e olha para a esposa)_ querida eu te amo, mas ninguém tira meu filho de mim

Senhor Lyon! (_a polícia ainda tenta argumentar)_, por favor, se entregue!

Senhor Lyon! _(Luka fala desesperado)_ Por favor, solte meu filho

Você! (_Karl Lyon vocifera)_ Você é o culpado! (_o ódio transparece em seu olhar. Por um momento ele fica confuso é como se seu delírio e a cruel realidade se misturassem)_

_Luka olha para o homem, ele não sabe o que dizer. No fundo ele também se culpa, ele sabe que é uma culpa irracional, ele sabe que não poderia fazer nada pelo menino, ele sabe que foi uma vítima inocente dos acontecimentos daquele dia fatídico. Mas mesmo assim ele se culpa_

_Ele olha no fundo dos olhos do algoz de seu filho e só o que vê é um homem desesperado, um homem enlouquecido pela dor, um homem que e capaz de ir às últimas conseqüências para ter sua família de volta_

_Sem que os policiais notem, o croata vai se aproximando lentamente, quando os presentes se dão conta Luka está praticamente frente a frente com o homem_

XXXXX

_Joe vê seu pai se aproximando. Ele ainda não acredita que seu pai está fazendo isso. __**O homem está armado. **__Ele pensa.__** Será que meu pai acha que ele não vai atirar? Será que ele vai pagar pra ver?**__ O garoto teme pela vida de seu pai principalmente porque leu nos olhos dele uma determinação ferrenha. Joe sabe que nada vai fazer com que seu pai recue agora_

_Abby olha para o marido ainda sem acreditar. Ela sabe que se o algoz de seu filho o quiser atingir nada o impedirá. As lágrimas saem de seus olhos sem que ela tenha controle, ela quer gritar, mas sabe que não pode e mesmo se pudesse não conseguiria_

_Os policiais olham Luka se aproximar. O que este idiota está fazendo? É o que muitos estão pensando. Mas Luka não é idiota, ele é apenas um pai desesperado, um pai que quer recuperar o filho a qualquer custo._

_E Luka continua caminhando lentamente perante o olhar atônito dos presentes, entre eles o algoz de seu filho. Este parece não acreditar. Os policiais experientes percebem que a mão com que ele segura a arma está tremendo e isso definitivamente não é um bom sinal_

_Luka olha para o homem a sua frente ele não sabe direito o que fazer, mas ele precisa fazer alguma coisa. Ele vê nos olhos do senhor Lyon o quanto ele está transtornado. Desesperado... Luka conhece bem essa expressão ele já a viu no espelho há muito tempo atrás. Ela lhe apavora, mesmo assim Luka continua caminhando lentamente sem desviar o olhar_

_Karl Lyon sente a sua mão tremer, sua boca fica seca e ele não pode evitar que seus olhos lacrimejem. As coisas estão saindo de seu controle, tudo que ele queria era viver em paz com sua esposa e seu filho e agora ele não pode tudo por causa deste médico.__** Por causa dele meu filho não está aqui.**__ Ele pensa. Então ele olha para Joe e vê o semblante do filho morto_

Você não vai tocar no meu filho! (_Karl Lyon grita) _você não vai tirar meu filho de mim novamente

Você não é meu pai! (_Joe não se contém e grita)_ você não é meu pai! Ele é meu pai! Pai!

_Joe olha para Luka e grita. A sua vontade é correr até o pai, mas Joe sabe que não pode. Ninguém pode prever a reação do homem transtornado que empunha a arma em sua direção_

_O homem olha para o garoto. A impressão que dá é que Karl Lyon perdeu o chão no momento em que Joe disse que ele não era seu pai. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e apenas por um segundo ele perde a concentração. Apenas por um mísero segundo..._

_É o que basta para que um policial avance..._

_O grito de Abby se mescla com o da esposa de Karl Lyon e ambos se perdem ao som de dois tiros..._

_Luka sente uma dor aguda ao mesmo tempo em que vê Karl Lyon cair a sua frente. a última coisa que vê antes de desmaiar é que Joe está ileso..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Capítulo novinho pra vocês. Espero que ninguém esteja querendo me matar, eu avisei que seria tenso...

Eu revisei várias vezes, mesmo assim desculpe qualquer errinho que tiver passado

Bjos e até o próximo


	19. Chapter 19

_County General_

_Carter e Clara estão sentados na recepção. Por incrível que pareça, as coisas estão relativamente calmas. Dois pacientes aguardam uma tomografia e os estagiários estão tomando conta dos demais casos após a supervisão dos médicos mais experientes_

_O médico preenche as suas fichas ao passo que a médica faz as palavras cruzadas de um jornal. Não é preciso ser um gênio para perceber que todos estão entediados_

_Carter termina de preencher as fichas e suspira – _droga! Não acontece nada!

Nunca diga isso! _– Clara e Frank falam quase ao mesmo tempo_

_Neste momento chega a notícia que estão trazendo dois baleados_

Eu falei pra você não dizer... _– Clara fala enquanto vai para a área das ambulâncias aguardar os feridos_

_Cinco minutos depois, chegam duas ambulâncias e o casal vê na primeira um homem loiro que segundo os paramédicos levou um tiro no abdômen. Então eles vêem atônitos, em um carro de polícia, Abby visivelmente transtornada descer com um Joe em estado de choque, vêem também na segunda ambulância Luka desacordado._

_Carter e Clara se entreolham. Eles por um momento não sabem o que fazer, ambos querem socorrer o amigo, mas há outro homem ferido que eles deduzem ser provavelmente o sequestrador de Joe. No entanto isso não importa agora, acima de tudo é um paciente e eles, como médicos, devem fazer o que tem que ser feito._

_Neste momento Pratt chega e olha para Luka estupefato, mas Carter fala_ – nós cuidamos dele, pegue o outro

_As duas macas são levadas para dentro seguidas por Abby, a senhora Lyon e os policiais_

XXXXX

_Trauma 1_

_Carter está com Luka e mais dois estudantes. Clara teve que sair para acalmar Abby que queria a todo custo ficar presente, mas era evidente que ela não estava em condições, além disso, Joe precisava dela. Felizmente logo ficou claro que o tiro não atingiu nenhum órgão vital embora tenha chegado muito perto. Definitivamente não era o dia do croata deixar a terra... O maior trabalho dos médicos está sendo manter Luka, que já acordou, quieto para ser examinado. A todo o momento ele quer se levantar pra ver se o filho está bem._

Calma Luka _(Carter fala pela décima vez)_ o Joe está bem. Está assustado é verdade, mas está bem. Assim que eu terminar com você vou falar com a Abby e trago notícias. Mas agora fique quieto!

Eu estava com ela e garanto que eles estão bem. Mas você tem que deixar a gente terminar se quiser saber mais alguma coisa – _Clara entra e completa com um suspiro. O ditado que diz que os médicos são os piores pacientes nunca foi tão certo_

XXXXX

_Do lado de fora Abby espera com o coração na mão. Ela daria tudo pra estar lá dentro com seu marido, mas foi praticamente expulsa por Carter e Clara. __**Praticamente não...**__ Ela fala consigo mesmo.__** Eu fui realmente expulsa!**__ Ela pensa contrariada, mas ela entende o lado dos amigos. Abby admite que estava a um passo da histeria total quando Luka levou aquele tiro. __**E tem o Joe também...**__ Ela pensa olhando o filho a seu lado, de maneira alguma ela cogita deixá-lo sozinho agora._

_Ela olha de soslaio para a mulher sentada não muito longe. Não é preciso ser médica para saber que ela está ainda mais abalada. Abby, a despeito, de tudo não consegue deixar de sentir pena da mulher. __**Ela perdeu tanto...**__ Abby pensa enquanto olha para o filho_

_Ela então se aproxima da mulher_ – você está bem? Quer que eu peça para alguém te examinar? (_Abby pergunta)_

_A senhora Lyon nega com a cabeça_ – eu estou bem (_ela_ _olha para Joe)_ e ele?

Está bem (_Abby fala)_ está assustado é verdade, mas eu conheço meu filho. Ele vai superar... (_Abby sorri)_ dentro de uma hora ou duas ele vai estar se preparando pra ser o centro das atenções na escola amanhã

Ele é um garoto e tanto – _a mulher fala_

Sim (_Abby concorda)_ ele é... E seu marido? (_Abby pergunta)_

A bala atravessou o abdômen... É só o que eu sei. Ninguém fala nada (_a senhora Lyon fala segurando as lágrimas)_ eu sei que ele errou... Sei que ele não podia ter feito isso, mas não estou preparada para perdê-lo... O destino não pode ser tão cruel comigo uma segunda vez

_Abby olha para a mulher sem saber direito o que dizer, por mais pena que ela sinta da senhora Lyon Abby não pode esquecer do verdadeiro inferno que o homem que está ferido lá dentro fez sua família passar. Então ela vê Clara saindo da sala onde Luka está e nada mais tem importância_

Como ele está? – _Abby praticamente atropela a amiga com essas palavras_

Calma! _(Clara sorri)_ seu croata é duro na queda. Está fora de perigo e perguntando por vocês

Eu posso vê-lo? – _Abby pergunta com a respiração suspensa_

Ele está meio zonzo da anestesia, mas tenho certeza que ele só vai apagar depois de conferir se está tudo bem com vocês – _Clara responde enquanto leva mãe e filho para ver Luka_

XXXXX

_Abby e Joe entram na sala. Luka está meio pálido devido à perda de sangue e é visível que ele está um pouco fraco também, mas está lúcido e segundo Clara fora de perigo_

Como você está campeão? – _Ele pergunta para o filho. A despeito de tudo que aconteceu Luka faria tudo de novo, se fosse preciso ele tomaria mais dez tiros apenas para ter a certeza que seu garoto ficaria bem_

Acho que a gente é que devia perguntar isso (_Abby fala para o marido e sorri)_ eu vou deixar a vontade de lhe bater por ter se arriscado desta forma pra outra ocasião e apenas perguntar... Tudo bem com você?

Não sei (_Luka fala)_ não estou me sentindo muito bem (_ele sorri perante o semblante preocupado da esposa)_ acho que tem um buraco na minha barriga, parece que levei um tiro

Luka! – _Abby fala entre sorrisos e lágrimas. A brincadeira do marido mostra que, de uma forma ou de outra, tudo vai acabar bem..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na sala de trauma 2_

Mais duas bolsas de O negativo! (_Pratt pede para Sam sem largar o paciente)_ quantas foram até agora?

Com essas dez – _a enfermeira responde_

Isso não é nada bom _(Pratt fala sem parar o atendimento)_ se ele não se estabilizar levá-lo para a cirurgia é perda de tempo

_Neste momento os monitores apitam_

_**Era só o que faltava...**__ Pratt pensa enquanto pega o desfibrilador_

Afastar!

_Choque_

_Nada..._

Outra vez! – _Pratt fala_

Afastar!

_Choque_

_Nada..._

_Choque_

_Nada..._

XXXXX

_Do lado de fora_

_A senhora Lyon aguarda notícias. Ela não tem mais forças nem pra chorar, ela vê que os médicos entram e saem da sala e mesmo não tendo conhecimento do assunto algo lhe diz que isso não é um bom sinal_

_Neste momento Pratt sai da sala. Seu desgaste físico é evidente. Ele olha para a mulher e pergunta – _a senhora é a esposa?

_Ela se volta rapidamente_ – Sim eu sou. Como ele está?

_As palavras praticamente saltam de sua boca e ela não consegue evitar as lágrimas que se formam. __**Faça com que ele esteja vivo.**__ Ela reza em pensamento_

Ele não está fora de perigo, mas o pior já passou _– Pratt fala. Não que ele fosse sentir se algo acontecesse ao sequestrador de Joe, mas acima de tudo ele é um médico, além disso, aquela mulher não merece sofrer tanto pelos erros de seu marido._

Obrigada... (_ela fala respirando aliviada)_ muito obrigada...

Imagine... - _É só o que o médico pode dizer afinal ele não fez nada além de cumprir o seu dever. Ele encaminha a mulher para ver o marido antes que ele suba para a cirurgia e vai para a outra sala ver seu amigo_

XXXXX

_Pratt entra na sala onde o croata está. Abby está sentada do lado da cama e segura a mão do marido, Joe por sua vez se encontra sentado aos pés da cama tomando cuidado pra não perturbar pai_

Como ele está? - _Pratt pergunta para Abby_

Apagou com os sedativos, mas está bem. Bem até demais pra quem levou um tiro (_Ela fala tentando ser durona, mas o alívio em sua voz é evidente) _E o senhor Lyon?

Deve ter subido para a cirurgia (_O médico responde) _sobreviveu por muito pouco. Eu o deixei na companhia da esposa por alguns minutos

_Neste instante uma enfermeira entra dizendo a Pratt que sua presença está sendo solicitada_

Fico feliz que tudo tenha terminado - _Pratte fala e sai. Abby respira aliviada ela olha para seu marido que dorme tranquilamente, para Joe que embora tenha passado por uma experiência terrivel dá sinais que irá superar. **Sim...** Ela pensa. **Finalmente o pesadelo terminou**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Penúltimo capítulo pra vocês. Espero que tenham gostado, o final está mais próximo do que nunca. A atualização, no entanto, talvez demore um pouquinho pois vou fazer uma cirurgia no final do mês e devo ficar proibida de tocar no pc por alguns dias. Vou tentar postar antes, mas já vou avisando que vai ser difícil conseguir, sorry

Se eu pretendo fazer uma quarta parte? Sinceramente não posso dizer nem que sim, nem que não. Se surgir alguma história legal na minha cabeça eu escrevo. Mas não vou forçar nada pois acho que as histórias devem vir naturalmente.

Bem é só

Bjos


	20. Chapter 20

_Alguns dias depois_

_Como diz o ditado, o tempo é o melhor remédio e nada como um dia após o outro. Aos poucos a vida da família Kovac vai voltando ao seu eixo, Luka se recuperou totalmente do tiro, no fundo ele desconfia que Karl Lyon na verdade não queria ter ferido realmente ninguém, o croata sabe que se ele realmente o quisesse poderia tê-lo matado, não havia como errar daquela distância._

_Joe, como era previsto, não guardou resquício nenhum da macabra aventura. No início o garoto teve pesadelos por algumas noites, mas acabou passando. Para espanto dos pais, Joe disse que tinha certeza que Karl Lyon não iria lhe causar mal nenhum mesmo que às vezes lhe causasse medo_

_Já é noite. As crianças estão dormindo, quer dizer Mel com certeza está dormindo. Joe provavelmente deve estar navegando na net. Abby faz vista grossa para o horário visto que amanhã ele não tem aula._

_O casal está na cama assistindo um documentário na televisão. Quer dizer a televisão está ligada, mas nenhum dos dois presta atenção eles preferem aproveitar o tempo para curtir um ao outro._

Sabe... _(Luka aconchega a esposa em seus braços e fala) _eu ainda não acredito que está tudo bem, que finalmente as coisas voltaram ao normal.

É... (_Abby concorda)_ às vezes eu tenho que ir ao quarto do Joe durante a madrugada pra ver se está tudo bem, se é realmente o meu bebê que está dormindo lá

E que vai ficar furioso se ouvir você falando dele assim... Você sabe como ele fica quando é chamado de bebê _– Luka fala sorrindo_

É... Eu sei, mas não consigo evitar... _(Abby fala deitando a cabeça no peito de Luka)_ eu não devia... _(Ela continua)_ Mas apesar de tudo sinto pena do senhor Lyon e principalmente da esposa dele

Ela vai ficar bem (_Luka fala)_ tanto quanto possível, ela é uma mulher forte...

E o senhor Lyon vai pagar pelo que fez (_ela olha pra Luka)_ ele deve pagar... Você não foi culpado pelo que aconteceu ao filho dele

Eu sei Abby... Eu me senti culpado por muito tempo, mas a culpa acabou quando vi que ele poderia ter machucado meu filho (_ele olha para a esposa)_ eu sei que ele não queria machucá-lo, mas ele não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Ele poderia ter machucado mesmo sem querer e sim ele vai pagar pelo que fez assim que estiver em condições

_O senhor Lyon escapou por pouco da morte, mas acabou sobrevivendo. No entanto, logo ficou claro que o episódio trouxe sequelas para seu estado psicológico. No momento ele está internado em uma clínica psiquiátrica e deverá ficar lá até melhorar, depois disso será julgado pelo sequestro de Joe._

Sim (_Abby concorda)_ ele será julgado (_ela se aconchega ao peito do marido)_ Eu sei que ele errou, mesmo assim eu tenho pena dele... E da esposa também (_ela olha para o marido)_ sabe... Eu a admiro. Apesar de tudo que aconteceu, ela foi forte até o fim...

Não vamos mais pensar nisso (_Luka fala e dá um beijo na esposa)_ vamos pensar que toda essa história terminou...

_Abby__ assente com a cabeça a história terminou e felizmente tudo terminou bem. Ela dá um selinho no marido e apaga a luz do abajur. Abby sabe que agora pode dormir em paz..._

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois_

_Joe está na escola. Apesar de tudo que lhe aconteceu o garoto já está de volta a sua rotina normal. Ele bem que tentou ficar alguns dias sem ir pra aula, mas sua mãe foi categórica. Já que você está bem, vai assistir aula sim senhor. Ela falou e Joe apenas suspirou conformado._

_É hora do intervalo e o garoto observa Lu que está sentada sozinha do outro lado do pátio. Ele a chamou, mas ela murmurou uma desculpa qualquer para se afastar. Joe não é bobo e já notou que a amiga está se portando de modo estranho com ele. Mais ainda, ele já notou que Louise vem evitando a sua companhia desde que tudo aconteceu._

_Joe olha para a amiga, ele sente falta dela, do jeito maluquinho, das conversas, até mesmo das brigas que aconteciam quase todo dia. Ele tem certeza que ela também sente falta. Joe já flagrou Louise olhando pra ele várias vezes quando pensa que ele está distraído_

_**Isso não vai ficar assim!**__ Ele pensa consigo mesmo e quando se prepara para ir atrás da amiga o sinal toca e ele vê Louise se dirigir apressadamente para a sala de aula_

_Joe olha para a amiga, ele sabe que Louise vai se sentar longe e que ao final da aula irá sair apressada evitando-o. Ele sabe por que é isso que vem acontecendo há dias_

_Mas se tem uma coisa que o garoto também sabe, é não deixar que pequenos empecilhos atrapalhem a sua decisão e não vai ser uma simples aula de matemática que vai impedir esta conversa_

_Ele apressa o passo até chegar à menina e a segura pelo braço. Joe praticamente a arrasta para o laboratório_

Você está louco! (_Louise fala quando finalmente recupera o fôlego)_ a gente tem aula agora

Você nunca se importou com isso – _Joe fala calmamente _

Mas agora eu me importo – _ela fala e se dirige para a porta_

_Ela mexe no trinco, mas percebe que a porta não abre. Joe balança marotamente uma chave na mão_

_Louise olha para Joe como se não acreditasse_ – eu tenho que ir pra aula (_ela fla mas sua voz nada mais é do que um balbucio) _

_O garotinho olha pra menina. __**Onde estão os xingamentos, as agressões?**__ Ele pensa cismado. A apatia da sua amiga é a maior prova que realmente há algo errado, se Joe fizesse isso antes com certeza a garota geniosa não deixaria barato. __**Tem alguma coisa muito errada...**__ Ele pensa _

Por favor, Joe... (_Louise fala e o menino percebe que ela se esforça para não chorar)_ Por favor, me deixa sair

_Joe olha para a amiga e por muito pouco ele não atende a seu pedido, mas ele sabe que se fizer isso vai perder uma oportunidade de saber o que está acontecendo. Talvez a única, o garoto sabe que agora ela vai ficar mais arisca ainda._

Eu abro a porta (_Joe fala olhando pra ela)_, mas só depois que você me disser o que está acontecendo

_A garota olha pra ele por um momento, mas logo seus olhos azuis procuram um ponto qualquer no chão antes de balbuciar_ – não está acontecendo nada. Agora me deixa sair!

Nada? (_Joe fala perdendo a paciência)_ Nada? A gente não conversa, você não vai mais à minha casa, não me liga, nem e-mails manda! Você nem briga mais comigo! Você era minha melhor amiga e agora mal olha pra mim! (_ele se contém pra não gritar)_ o que aconteceu? O que foi que eu fiz?

_Louise olha para ele como se não acreditasse. Ela fica em silêncio por alguns segundos e basta isso para que as lágrimas que ela tentava segurar aflorem_

_Joe olha desconcertado para a garota. Uma coisa que ele não suporta é ver a amiga chorar, ele sabe que isso só acontece quando algo grave está acontecendo_

_Num impulso ele abraça a menina e Louise chora de soluçar no ombro do amigo_

Desculpa Joe (_ela fala soluçando cada vez mais)_ foi minha culpa... Você poderia ter morrido! Se a gente não tivesse ido ao shopping aquele louco não teria sequestrado você. Eu não mereço ser sua amiga... Eu sou culpada, se você tivesse morrido...

_Joe ouve em silêncio o desabafo da menina e não pode deixar de sorrir aliviado ao ver que não fez nada para causar o afastamento da amiga_

Não foi sua culpa (_ele fala)_ meu pai disse que ele estava vigiando a família há algum tempo, poderia ter sido qualquer outra hora. Eu fui ao shopping porque eu quis! Você não me obrigou

Mas a idéia foi minha! Se eu não tivesse falado... (_a garota argumenta)_ eu não sou uma boa companhia

Lu, olha para mim... _(Ele fala obrigando Louise a encará-lo)_ você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter... A gente é amigo desde o jardim de infância. É pra você que eu conto tudo, a gente faz quase tudo junto... _(ele olha para a amiga e sorri) _Eu vou confessar uma coisa... Se você não tivesse me chamado pra ir ao shopping naquela sexta, eu estava pensando em te chamar na outra semana (_ele sorri)_ eu vi que ia ter um dia que meus pais, sua mãe e o tio Carter iam tirar plantões no mesmo horário. Não ia ter ninguém pra buscar a gente na escola...

Verdade? – _a menina fala sem acreditar_

Eu juro! (_Joe fala marotamente) _Não é só você quem tem boas idéias...

_A menina o abraça novamente. As lágrimas caem livremente, mas agora são lágrimas de alívio – _Eu tive tanto medo Joe... Não sei o que faria se algo tivesse acontecido... Você é meu melhor amigo...

_Nenhum dos dois poderia dizer quanto tempo ficaram nesta posição. Louise dando vazão a seu pranto e Joe passando a mão em seus cabelos tentando consolá-la_

_Depois de algum tempo ela se acalma_ – desculpa... _(Ela fala olhando pra baixo, Joe conhece a amiga e sabe que ela provavelmente ficou envergonhada de ter se descontrolado desta forma. Ela passa a mão nos olhos tentando se recompor, então olha pra ele)_ Se você contar pra alguém que eu chorei feito um bebezinho você está morto Joe Kovac!

_Joe olha pra ela e sorri em concordância. Ele e a amiga se dão as mãos e ambos se dirigem à sala de aula pensando na desculpa que darão para o atraso, agora ele sabe que realmente tudo terminou bem_

FIM

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Pois é gente, mais uma vez colocando a palavrinha fim. Espero que tenham gostado, eu adorei escrever esta fic. Agora que a série acabou nada mais nos resta do que assistir reprises e sonhar em como seria não é mesmo?

Como eu falei no final do capítulo anterior, não vou me comprometer em postar algo pois pra surgir uma história depende muito da inspiração, o que eu posso prometer é que assim que a inspiração vier estarei em frente ao pc com os dedinhos no teclado preparando algo pra todos nós.

Bjos e até qualquer hora


End file.
